To Be a Muggle
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Harry chose to be a muggle instead of marrying Draco Malfoy. He's in a new place with new friends and some old friends. Is love in the cards when he meets sexy vampire Lucas and comes face to face with Viktor Krum once again? Read to find out. VK/HP/vamp
1. Harry says No

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **This was my secret santa story for Kamerreon's yahoo group. It's the pairing of Viktor/Harry/OMC Vampire, so it's a threesome. There's also a side pairing of Severus/Sirius/Remus and a multitude of other minor pairings, both het and slash. The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. This is my very first multichaptered story, so tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$

Harry stared out the window. He hadn't moved from the window seat since Sirius guiltily told him the news. According to Sirius, he was forced into marriage with Draco bloody Malfoy. Both Sirius, and surprisingly Snape, went through the contract, attempting to find a loophole to save him from an unhappy life.

When none was found due to Malfoy being extremely careful, Snape tried to use his friendship with the patriarch of the family. The elder Malfoy didn't bother changing his mind, even going so far as to risk losing his best friend. His son being married to the boy-who-lived would bring honor and prestige back to the Malfoy name, something that was lost thanks to his Death Eater days.

When Harry questioned Sirius about why it was allowed, since Sirius was his legal guardian after his name had finally been cleared, he got a furious look on his face. Harry knew he sounded accusing and he thought Sirius was mad at him, but Sirius quickly assured him that wasn't the case at all. He did something that Harry never thought he'd do, talk negatively about Dumbledore, which was not common place concerning the last two remaining Marauders.

According to his godfather, Dumbledore went to the minister, saying he was dangerous. That might have had some truth to it. Whenever he got angry, he lost control of his magic, causing massive damage to his surroundings. The only way to stabilize magic was to bond with a powerful witch or wizard that can match one's power. It usually wasn't a problem because there weren't many witches or wizards that had so much magic that it's difficult to control.

Instead of waiting for Harry to fall in love with someone who may be too weak magically, Fudge decided the only course of action would be to bond him with someone who was as close to his magical ability as possible, hence pairing Harry with his school nemesis. Harry questioned Snape about refusing the marriage, but the potion master warned him that if he did that, he'd lose his magic and be nothing more than a muggle. Harry wouldn't be able to even live in the magical world, leaving all of his friends and the only family he'd ever loved, Sirius and Remus. He couldn't bear the thought of losing them.

Warm arms surrounded him. Breathing in the familiar and comforting scent, Harry met Remus's sad eyes before burying himself into Remus's arms.

Much of the same continued the following days, except for the fact that he began to secretly converse with Snape without Sirius's and Remus's knowledge. Harry knew Snape meant well, but he made up his mind, despite everything that it would cost him. He just couldn't go through with the farce of a marriage. He'd miss everyone that he'd grown to love in the wizarding world desperately, but he had to follow his heart in order to find happiness.

The big day arrived much too fast for Harry's liking. Harry's robes were neat and prim, and emerald green in color in order to match his eyes. Harry had wanted them black to match his mood instead, but Malfoy had adamantly refused.

It was time. Sirius and Remus gave tight hugs to Harry and the younger boy soaked up their comfort.

Snape stayed behind as Remus left to find his seat and Sirius went to tell everyone that he was just about ready. "Are you sure about this? There will be no taking it back."

"I don't see any other way, unless you believe I should give up my happiness."

Snape pulled him into a hug, pressing his lips to the young savior's forehead. "You may end up not being as alone as you believe you will be."

Harry was about to question Snape's meaning when Sirius came back and told them that it was time.

Sirius was giving him away since he was Harry's legal guardian. Harry wouldn't have had it any other way, except maybe Remus and Sirius giving him away together. Stepping out when the music started, Harry could feel everyone's eyes on them. Harry's eyes locked on Draco's haughty expression before moving to Dumbledore who was performing the ceremony, twinkling blue eyes giving Harry the impression of a raving lunatic. Harry took in the spectators. There was a bunch of ministry officials there for political reasons of course. It was a Potter-Malfoy union after all.

Harry's eyes landed on the Weasleys. Ginny's expression conveyed her apologies. Next, his eyes landed on Fred and George; their looks made Harry think they were planning some mastermind pranks, making Harry _almost_feel sorry for the Malfoys. Bill and Charlie were quietly conversing and discreetly glaring and pointing at Malfoy. Harry wasn't sure who Malfoy should fear more: the twins were evil geniuses, but you wouldn't expect Bill and Charlie, which made them just as much or maybe even more dangerous. Looking around, Harry didn't see Percy, which didn't surprise him. What did surprise him was neither Mr. nor Mrs. Weasley, Ron, or Hermione were there. Harry wanted to stew on that information, but there was no time.

They'd reached his doom. Sirius squeezed his hand before going to his seat that was in between Remus and Snape. Malfoy smirked arrogantly as Harry tried to set the blond aflame with his eyes.

Dumbledore began as if it was the most joyous occasion in the world and not something Harry was being forced to partake in. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining bond of two powerful wizards. Draco Malfoy, do you take Harry Potter to be your husband and bond, in the good times and bad, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

With the customary smirk that always riled Harry up, Draco answered, "I do."

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry Potter, do you take Draco Malfoy to be your husband and bond, in good times and bad, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

Harry gulped. It was the moment of truth. "No." Gasps echoed around the room.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to continue before he realized what had been said. His eyes flashed and his voice became dangerous. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. I refuse to sell my life and happiness for any reason. I already had my childhood taken away. I won't have my adulthood taken as well."

"You have no choice." Dumbledore's voice was hard.

"I think I do."

"No you don't because if you refuse to marry me, you'll become a pathetic Muggle," Draco said, unwilling to let an opportunity pass where he could voice his thoughts.

Harry smiled terrifyingly. "Exactly, it's my choice. I'd rather be happy as a Muggle instead of miserable as a wizard."

Dumbledore attempted to regain control over the situation. "What would your parents think, my boy?"

Harry's eyes flashed angrily and people were reminded that he was the one who defeated the greatest dark lord. "Don't you dare bring my parents into this. I'm sure that my parents would have wanted me to grow up in the wizarding world instead of with magic-hating Muggles. That didn't happen though, did it?

"You can't guilt me by using them when you have never followed their wishes when it came to my wellbeing in the past. For once, I think my parents would be pleased with the turn of events. No mother or father wants their child to be miserable. I'm sure they'd agree that living as a Muggle for the rest of my life is the lesser of two evils. At least this way, I'll have a chance to find true love." Harry took a deep breath. "I refuse to marry Draco Malfoy!"

A white glow emanated brightly from Harry. It got dimmer and dimmer until it eventually died completely.

Harry knew in his heart what happened, but he had to test it, just to make sure. He grabbed his wand from his pocket and said the incantation, "Accio ring." Nothing… the item didn't even tremble. Harry's eyes didn't show any of his inner turmoil as he turned away from the enraged gaze of Malfoy, who was furious that he didn't get his prize.

Harry jumped into the waiting arms of Remus and Sirius, softly crying as he felt his body weaken with the loss of his magic. The remaining marauders glanced over at Snape who nodded, before the two of them Apparated with their precious bundle.


	2. Discussions and the Getaway

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the second chapter. Tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$

Harry sobbed in the arms of his Sirius and Remus; leaving them both feeling helpless. They concentrated on rubbing his back, and whispering comforting words but they knew they could not make the emptiness he was feeling go away. They knew that getting your magic taken away made a person feel like there was something missing, like a piece of their heart was ripped out. The distinct sound of Apparition was soon followed by the appearance of Snape.

His normally stoic eyes were frantic with a hint of sadness. He took Harry into his arms, and whispered in his ear. Neither Remus nor Sirius knew what was being said, but they seemed to come to an understanding, since Harry gradually stopped crying, and his sobs ceased.

Except for the stray sniffle, Harry seemed to have his emotions under control. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I had planned. I knew you would try to stop me."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "How could you believe that? Do you think we wanted you in a loveless marriage with a husband who would probably treat you like crap? I grew up in a straight pureblood family don't forget. If I hadn't run away to your father and been disinherited, I would have been forced into a similar situation. I would never wish that onto anyone. In fact, I had considered asking you to become a Muggle, but I was afraid how you'd react to it and didn't want to get on your bad side."

Remus nodded in agreement. "If that was what you wanted to do, we would have supported your decision no matter what." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts before delicately asking "Have you thought this all the way through? You do realize you won't be able to stay in the wizarding world, don't you."

Harry nodded. "I know. Snape made sure I had all the information. " Harry realized his mistake when both Sirius and Remus turned accusing eyes to the silent Potions master. "Sorry Snape; I didn't mean to out you like that."

"It's okay. They would have found out sooner or later."

"So...you aren't going to even deny that you knew about this?"

"Of course not, he came to me for guidance, knowing I could stay objective and not let emotions get in the way of good judgment and sound advice."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked.

"He gave me his trust when he came to me. Why would I ruin that and go running to you? If I had done that, he probably would have made the decision on his own without all of the facts. At least this way, he knew what he was getting himself into."

Harry spoke up for Snape. "Guys, you know I love you. I'm not sure why, but I just gravitated towards Snape for this. I saw how much he tried to break the contract and make Lucius Malfoy see reason, he was even willing to risk a friendship that has lasted as long as yours had. That doesn't lessen my love for you."

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "You sound like a father while we're children fighting over your attention."

Harry smiled, but Remus next question reminded them of the seriousness of the situation. "Where are you going to go? You can't live in the wizarding world, so are you going to go to Muggle London?"

Harry and Snape shared a look before Harry answered, "It is another reason why I didn't talk to you. Even if I'm a Muggle, I doubt Dumbledore will leave me alone, never mind the Malfoys. I don't think I could ever find real peace and happiness here. I'll always be harassed. That's why I want to leave Europe. I'm going to stay for a couple days to give my friends time to come see me so I can let them know where I'll be. It also gives me time with you. After that, I'm leaving the country. No matter how much I love you, you won't stop me."

"Who said we'd try to stop you?" asked an incredulous Sirius.

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking very similar to Snape. "I must not matter that much to you then."

Remus rolled his eyes at the fake hurt tone Harry was using; knowing Harry knew how much they loved him. Remus didn't even need to guess what Sirius was talking about. "We wouldn't stop you because we're going with you."

Harry shook his head. "This is your home; it's where you grew up. I would never expect you to leave it."

The Marauders smiled at each other. Sirius took the lead. "The only reason we stayed here was for you. We've wanted to get away from this place because of all the bad memories. All you're doing is giving us the excuse."

Remus continued where Sirius left off. "We don't mind living in the Muggle world. I know a lot about it thanks to Lily and Severus, and I'm sure between the two of us, we can teach Sirius. Our home is wherever you are. We want to start over and be a family with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," both answered with no hesitation, letting Harry know that they didn't have any doubts.

!#$

It wasn't long until his friends came calling on him, like he knew they would. He had decided to meet with them in the library of12 Grimmauld Place. Remus and Sirius sat with him to make sure they didn't pressure him into anything that they hadn't already discussed. Both knew that his friends meant well. They loved him and wanted what was best for him, but they didn't always _know_ what was best. Harry deserved to do what he wanted for once since they knew he had given it a lot of thought and consideration. They weren't going to let his friends accidently guilt him into staying in Europe when it could become dangerous and was hazardous to his long term happiness.

All of the Weasleys that were at the wedding were there, along with Neville, Luna, and the rest of Harry's quidditch team from his first 3 years. Harry glanced at Fred and George, knowing that they would have most, if not all of the answers. "They didn't come to the wedding because-"

"-they knew you wouldn't want-"

"-To celebrate it, but-"

"-when we told them what happened, they were-"

"-eager to come see-"

"-you along with us."

"They want you to be aware-"

"-of their support."

Harry smiled. "Thanks guys. I know you have questions about my why I made the decision, but—"

"We don't actually," Bill interrupted. "All of us are kind of embarrassed that we didn't figure it out beforehand. We know you so well, and we should have realized you wouldn't accept being married to Malfoy."

"You guys don't mind?"

Luna answered in her usual odd way, "The Crumple-Horned Snorkack tells me it was destiny, and it's wrong to go against destiny."

Harry laughed nervously. He loved Luna, he really did, but that didn't mean he understood her.

All of the girls gave Harry hugs and kisses, while all the guys except the twins, who of course had to be different, stood back. Once everyone was settled, Harry sat between Remus and Sirius on the couch. Ginny's head leaned against one of Harry's legs while Luna's occupied the other. He fondly stroked their contrasting hair. Bill and Charlie leant against the wall. Fred and George sat in front of the couch with Angie and Alicia tucked in their arms respectively. Katie was in a similar position with Oliver off to the side. Neville sat against the bookshelf with his chin resting on his knees.

With everyone comfortable, Harry finally told his friends the plans he has made. The girls looked close to tears, except for Luna who still wore a dreamy expression, not even looking surprised (honestly, nothing surprised that girl). However, no one tried to change his mind, which soothed Remus's and Sirius's worries. They must have understood the importance of Harry departing from the UK.

And even though the mood was somber that didn't stop the jokes and light teasing that soon followed. Trying to act casual, Harry asked the question that had been bugging him. "I'm not surprised that Percy wasn't at that farce, but I was wondering why Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione weren't there. Why didn't they show up?"

Everyone looked to the other Weasleys, knowing they would have the answer to that question. Surprisingly, it was Sirius who spoke up. He cleared his throat. "We didn't want you to see it because you had so much to think about with the wedding. Don't blame the other Weasleys because we hid it from you. They probably thought that you knew."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. "Knew what?" he asked carefully.

Remus took out his wand. "Accio yesterday's Daily Prophet." After a few moments, it landed in his outstretched hand. "It's the front page article."

Harry reluctantly took it.

"**The Golden Trio is Not All that it Seems!"** _by__ Reporter Pamela Jakobson_

_As we all know, the infamous golden trio of Hogwarts is made up of none other than our precious savior and his two best friends: pureblood wizard Ron Weasley and Muggle-born witch Hermione Granger. They've survived many dangers during their school years which has cemented their friendship. However, during my investigation into this rumored 'prefect friendship' one question kept appearing. Is that really the whole story? _

_Just a few days ago I was finally able to put all of the pieces of the puzzle together. Hermione Granger, top student of her year, admitted that though she liked Harry just fine, the only reason she became friends with him was because it would open more opportunities for her after graduation. We all know that there aren't many upper level positions for Muggle-born, no matter how qualified they may be, but being the boy-who-lived's best friend negated those restrictions.._

_I was luckily enough to catch up with Ron Weasley and I was able to ask him a few questions about his thoughts on Harry Potter, and about their years of friendship. Ron Weasley said, "I've always been in my older brothers' shadows. I'll never be Head Boy material like Bill and Percy. I'll never be as good in Quidditch as Charlie was. And I will never be as funny as Fred and George. Even Ginny has something on me; she's the baby and the only girl. I did something they couldn't and became Harry Potter's best friend." Now that they're no longer in school, Ron Weasley feels like he can stop pretending. He believes Harry is getting what he deserves by being forced to marry Draco Malfoy. "Now his big head can be kept under control," he stated._

_So, dear readers, as you can see, the friendship we have always admired is based totally on lies. It makes you wonder if Harry Potter knows about his friends true feelings, or if he too was fooled. And if he was indeed fooled, I wonder what he thinks now that he finally knows the truth. _

After finishing the article, Harry blankly stared at it, his brain unable to process it. When he finally lifted his head up, his eyes beseeched Bill and Charlie to tell him that the article was a lie, that the reporter was making up lies to sell more papers, the way Rita Skeeter became famous.

Bill and Charlie's gaze shifted to the ground, unable to deny the words written in the article. Harry glanced over at Fred and George hoping that they would play it off as a joke, but for once their eyes were serious and downcast.. Harry didn't even bother looking at Ginny, knowing he would receive a similar response.

Taking a shuddering breath, Harry kept his breathing under control. "What about Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The article didn't mention them at all." No one replied, which was an answer in itself. "Did they ever love me like the surrogate son they made me feel like I was, or were they just nice to me to get something from me?"

Bill, being the oldest, felt it was his duty to explain everything. "Dumbledore wanted them to get close to you, so you wouldn't be tempted to make friends with anyone he didn't approve of. Our feelings for you are true though. That's why we're here with you right now. We believe our mother and father did grow to care about you on some level, but they blamed you for all of the danger Ron was put in as well as the trouble Ginny got into her first year."

"They blamed me, but not Dumbledore. He's the one who set up all those 'tests.'"

"We didn't say it made sense. That's just what we believe."

Harry's emerald eyes blazed with fury. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me keep believing a bunch of lies if you knew the truth?"

Charlie cleared his throat before continuing where Bill left off. "To be perfectly honest, we're not sure. Dumbledore didn't bother approaching the twins. He probably knew that he wouldn't get anywhere with them. We found out about Dumbledore's ploy when he approached us. We made sure he knew we were with Fred and George on this. We tried to tell you, but every time we opened our mouth to tell you we couldn't find our voice or we babbled about nothing that had to do with Dumbledore. We have no proof of course, but we're pretty sure that we were spelled so we couldn't inform you about what was happening. It's the only real explanation we have."

Tension filled the room as silence descended. Harry wanted to believe Charlie, but his beliefs had already been challenged once that day. They could all be lying and the explanations could be part of Dumbledore's elaborate plan. But at the same time, he could definitely imagine Dumbledore putting a spell on them so they wouldn't be able to ruin his plans. He wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

The silence was broken as Snape rushed into the room, his robes flowing behind him Harry sighed in relief when everyone's attention became focused on the usually dour man. "I have it."

Remus stood up; stretching his long legs, and took what looked like a pendent from Snape. "Thanks Sev. Are you sure that it's untraceable? We don't need anyone attempting to trace us."

"Yes, I'm sure. That's why it had to be made special. Amelia was more than happy to help though. She hates the idea of arranged marriages and feels that 'the young child who sacrificed so much should be allowed to live his life the way he sees fit, as long as he's not endangering himself or others.' Those were her words, not mine."

"We're all set then?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, as soon as we pack, which will be easy enough with magic," Sirius answered without thinking.

Harry's enthusiasm dimmed at the response, making Remus hit the dog Animagus over the head in annoyance for the callous remark. After he thoroughly reprimanded the humbled man, he lovingly placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Cub, it will take a while for you to get used to the idea of not having magic. It's okay to be a bit upset. We won't think any less of you. We'd all feel the same way if we were in your place."

Harry smiled gratefully. Remus always knew what to say to make him feel better. "Don't be too hard on Sirius. He didn't mean anything by his words. He just doesn't always use his brain."

"Hey! I resent that."

"Snuffles, I wouldn't say it unless it was true."

Remus laughed at the duo. "I'm going to go pack all of our stuff. What time is the portkey set to activate?" he questioned Severus.

"Tomorrow at 10 AM."

Remus left the room, quickly followed by Sirius. Snape stayed behind but the silence was near suffocating. Harry's eyes roamed the room, seeing all of the people he considered friends. Addressing the Weasleys who he wasn't sure yet if he could trust, he let his eyes show the confusion he was feeling. "Guys, I want to believe what you're telling me, but you can't blame me for having doubts. I'm not saying that I think you're lying, but I don't want to trust anyone who doesn't deserve it. Do you guys understand where I'm coming from?"

They nodded in unison. "We'll give you time and space. We won't even contact you unless you initiate it. We just want to have you as a friend and for you to not doubt our loyalty. We'll do whatever it takes to earn your trust again."

Harry held back the tears that wanted to fall He knew with time, as long as they didn't screw up, he would be able to trust them again. "I love all of you guys. I hope you're all aware of that." He smiled when everyone joined in a large group hug. "As soon as I'm settled and Remus and Sirius tell me it's safe, I'll contact all of you. I'm going to need some time to get used to life as a Muggle, though, considering I haven't lived as a Muggle since I was eleven."

Luna and Neville were the first to leave. Neville smiled at him reassuringly "Don't let those bastards get to you mate." Luna said goodbye next, followed by Katie, Angie, Alicia, and Oliver, all of them extracting promises from Harry to contact them after he was settled. That left the Weasleys alone with him. Without the others to act as a buffer, it was definitely more awkward.

When Bill strode to him and grabbed him in a tight hug, he tensed initially, but eventually gave in to the comfort. He smiled contently when Charlie hugged him from behind, creating a Harry sandwich on Weasley . After they let him go, Fred and George trapped him between them, not letting go until he hugged them back. Ginny shyly crept to the trio and gazed at them from under her eyelashes. He broke away from the twins and warmly welcomed her into the fold of his arms, which she gladly went to, burying her head into his shoulder. He kissed her forehead when the others unhappily stated that they had to get going. He saw them off and hoped with all his might that he could learn to trust them again.

!#$

That night was very busy As there was a lot of packing that needed to be done .. Remus and Sirius insisted that they just do it with magic, but Harry was adamant that he wanted to be of some use, so he packed his own belongings. Remus didn't want Harry to dwell on the loss of his magic anymore than he already was, so he decided that all of them would pack without magic. Harry almost didn't tell Remus that it didn't bother him and that he didn't want them changing or holding back for Harry. But he couldn't hold back any longer. He hated that they were walking on eggshells around him out of fear of upsetting him.

"Guys, I know you're just looking out for me, but you can't stop yourselves from doing magic around me 100 percent of the time. Sooner or later, I'm going to see magic. I might as well get used to the idea. The more magic I see the faster I'll get used to it. I have to do things the Muggle way for the rest of my life, but that doesn't mean you have to. You guys pack your belongings with magic." Sirius opened his mouth, most likely to argue, but Harry didn't give him a chance. "Don't say anything Sirius. You can't continue to protect my feelings. I'll pack my own things. You do your stuff the magical way, okay?" Both remained silent, eyes darting to each other and then back to Harry.

Frustrated, Harry yelled, "I said OKAY!"

Sirius nodded frantically. Just for that second, he could have sworn that his godson was channeling Lily Potter. She could be pretty damn scary when angry, and he had felt the same type of heart gripping fear just then.

Sirius sprinted out of the room And Remus chuckled ruefully as he followed . Before exiting the room, he turned apologetic eyes onto Harry. "I'm really sorry,Harry. We didn't mean to upset you."

Harry's expression softened. "I know you didn't. I just want you to be yourselves. Part of that is using magic on a regular basis. There will come a time when it doesn't bother me at all anymore. The more I see it the faster that time will come."

Remus nodded in understanding before leaving Harry to his own packing. Harry had gotten his clothes neatly packed and was looking through his personal belongings that held sentimental value. He made sure to grab his cloak and the Marauder's Map. He wouldn't be able to use the latter without magic, but if he eventually had kids, even though he wasn't sure if it was still possible (he would ask Remus that later), it would rightfully be theirs as there was a good chance that they'd have magic. They would go to Hogwarts as long as Dumbledore was gone. Not only that, but it was a family heirloom.

The same thing could be said about the Firebolt, even though it would be outdated by then. He knew Ginny was planning to try out for the Harpies, so maybe he'd give it to her. Out of all of his friends, he knew she'd appreciate it the most.

He grabbed his photo album that Hagrid had given him. He got caught up at looking through it. When he came across pictures of Ron and Hermione that he had added, his eyes got misty. It hurt to know that seven years of friendship never meant anything to them. He wanted to throw those photos away, or tear them up, or burn them. He wanted to wipe all memory of their existence from his head, but instead, he closed the album. Harry might have meant nothing to them, but even now after knowing the the truth about their conniving ways, he would hold the good memories he did have, close to his heart.

When he finally finished, he went to find the other Remus and Sirius. He heard them, rather than saw them, having a conversation with Snape. He knew he should just leave and give them the privacy they deserved, but he couldn't help being curious. Although Harry was grateful to have the man as an ally, Snape was really helpful after all, he was curious about his change in demeanor, and Sirius's sudden kindness to him. It was really unexpected.

"Sev," Remus sighed. "We're going to miss you."

Snape kissed Remus on the forehead the way the werewolf often did with Harry. "I feel the same way love, but you belong with Harry. He needs his family more than anything right now."

Sirius frowned. "I know that and I want to be there for my godson. Frankly, there's nowhere else I'd rather be, but my heart lies with you, no matter how much I may love Harry."

"I'd have to agree with Sirius," Remus added.

"You know my heart belongs to the both of you, but my place is here."

"Why are you still acting loyal to Albus? He knows you did everything you could to get Harry out of the contract. Why pretend to still be loyal to him?" Sirius retorted.

Snape's gaze shifted away from Sirius's imploring eyes. Remus gasped. "Are you just using Albus as a cover up?"

"Of course not!" Snape replied, but it was a little too quick and sounded a bit too defensive to be believable. Snape was a masterful liar after being a spy for years, but there were three people he could never truly lie to: Remus, Sirius, and Lily. They always saw through his crap and called him on it.

"Severus," Remus growled.

The sallow man sighed. "If I thought it would work out, I'd come without a second's thought."

"So why won't you?" Sirius asked, not getting why one of the men he loved wouldn't come live with them.

"It's not just the two of you who are going to be there. There's a third person involved in this family that we have to consider."

Remus gazed disappointedly at his lover. "I thought you were beginning to see the Harry was not just James's son, but Lily's as well. Are you going to hold his father against him for the rest of his life? He doesn't even remember his parents. How can you blame a young man for his father's sins?"

Snape shook his head. "You misunderstood me. It has nothing to do with who Harry is. Do you really think he'd accept your romantic relationship with his evil potion professor as an unconventional triad?"

"Of course I would," Harry said, making his presence known.

The three heads snapped up and took in Harry's guilty expression. Sirius stared at Harry sternly. "Harry, you know better than—"

"-eavesdropping, yeah, I know. I just couldn't help myself. All three of you were acting odd around each other and my curiosity got the best of me."

"What do you mean 'you would'?" Snape asked, remembering what Harry had said before.

Harry stepped fully into the room, his twitching fingers betraying his nervousness. "Snape, I know we haven't had the best relationship. I'm not even sure if it's more because of my father or more because of your role as a spy. Frankly, I don't care about the real reasons. What does matter is that you did all you could to help me with Malfoy, even losing your best friend in the process, for someone you say you barely tolerate.

"Not only that, but I now know why all of you were acting so weird. It's because Remus and Sirius love you. I'm curious about how long and how it happened, but we can talk about that another time. I know they want me to be happy, but I'm not going to sacrifice their happiness for mine. And I know they won't be happy unless you're with them. If the only reason you weren't going to come was because of me…well, that's just stupid. Unless you can come up with a better reason I can't let Remus and Sirius come with me either. I'm not going to cause them any unnecessary pain."

"Harry—"

"No Remus. If you really want to be a family with Sirius and me, that family will include Snape, whether he likes it or not. So you better get your stubborn lover's head out of his arse, or I'm leaving tomorrow, alone."

With that he left the room, ignoring the way all three of them were gaping at him…even Snape, which would have been amusing in normal circumstances. He waited outside of the room, exactly where he had been eavesdropping before.

Remus cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well Sev? Do you need any more proof? I won't let you be the reason Harry is by himself there in a new place. Make up your mind and it better be the right decision…or else," he threatened.

Harry shook his head with fondness. If Snape knew what was good for him, he'd agree with Remus. Sirius had learned his lesson a long time ago, no one messed with an angry werewolf.

!#$

No one got sleep that night. There was so much tossing and turning that everyone was a bit blurry-eyed the next morning, and couldn't stop yawning. Harry was very pleased to see Snape with his bags shrunk and couldn't stop a gloating smile from surfacing. The potion master rolled his eyes in dramatic annoyance.

It was 9:15 when the wards alerted them to the presence of people not allowed on the property attempting to enter. It was either Dumbledore or Fudge. They were the only ones who believed they could do whatever they wanted without consequences. Harry was a bit surprised when it turned out to be Dumbledore _and_ Fudge, but he was grateful that they hadn't come over yesterday. ,

"What can I do for you sirs?" Harry asked with all of the politeness he could muster. Damn the Dursleys for beating politeness into him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do my boy," Dumbledore said softly.

Harry wouldn't buy that tone anymore and there was no way anyone would make him feel guilty either. "I believe what I said yesterday explains everything. Don't you think so Sirius, Remus, and Snape?"

Fudge ignored the sounds of agreement and tried to sound imperious. "Mr. Potter, you have a duty to the wizarding world and you've let them down."

"Don't try that bullshit with me Fudge. It won't work. I'm sick of doing what everyone expects me to do. The only duty I now have is to me and the people that have earned my loyalty and trust. Except for a couple of chosen members, that does not include Britain's Ministry for Magic, Dumbledore, or anyone who blindly follows him, so shove off."

"You better watch your tone Mr. Potter," Fudge reprimanded.

"How about I don't? Since I'm officially a Muggle, I don't go by the wizarding world's laws anymore. I go by the Muggle's. Because of that, I don't have to answer to any of you."

Both Fudge's and Dumbledore's faces flushed red. Harry truly wished he had a camera to capture the moment for prosperity. Fudge stomped away without any dignity, making Harry bit his lip to keep from snickering, although Sirius had no qualms with letting out a bellowing laugh. Harry rolled his eyes at his godfather's antics.

Dumbledore turned away, upset that he had lost control of his puppet. "Come along Severus."

"No, Albus. I belong with Remus and Sirius. I go where they go."

"You'll do what I say," Albus commanded.

Snape's voice was hard. "You can't control me anymore. I have already been pardoned for any crime I've committed while acting as a death eater. You have nothing to hold over me anymore. I've cut my strings, Albus."

Albus left in a flurry of robes. This time, Remus and Harry joined Sirius in on the laughs.

At 10:00, they all made sure they were touching the Portkey. Remus, Sirius, and Snape landed on their feet, while Harry landed on his arse as he had expected.

They were in the townhouse that Snape had bought. Harry had to ask Snape how he was able to do that from the UK. Harry quickly got up to look out of the window. The view was breathtaking. The streets were bustling with cars and the pavement was crowded with people going from place to place. There were tall skyscrapers no matter where one looked. Across the way, Harry could see two mothers and their children playing in a sandbox at a park. A small dog, looked like a yorkie, was tied to a tree while it yipped unhappily at its predicament.

Harry felt a warm body press against him as arms wrapped around him. "Welcome to New York." Remus's deep voice whispered in his ear. "Greenwich Village is our new home."


	3. A New Place

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter; I actually had to do some research for it as I have never been to New York and I wanted it to be as realistic as pssible. Tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$

They spent the rest of the day unpacking. Initially Sirius, Remus, and Snape unpacked manually until Harry glared at them. Even Snape seemed to be affected by the death glare he recognized from Lily. Harry smiled, and vowed to use it more often if they gave him any real trouble.

It was quiet except for the stray laughs Harry could hear coming from the trio's room. Although he didn't know _how _they got together, Harry still needed to ask, he was happy to see both Remus and Sirius so carefree. After two wars and the deaths of their best friends, as well as Sirius going to Azkaban , they both deserved every bit of happiness.

That didn't stop Harry from feeling a bit envious, though. He was not envious that they had Snape. No way! Never envious of that. Snape was nice enough, but so not Harry's type. He was envious because he wanted someone who loved him as much as they loved each other. He wanted someone to laugh with as they unpacked in their new home. He wanted someone he could cuddle with at night, and not just make love with. That was why he became a Muggle. He'd may perform magic again, but he would find something that was more valuable then magic. He refused to settle for anything less than love.

Not feeling like going out, they had pizza delivered for dinner that night, since Sirius had never tried it before. . He moaned appreciatively and Remus commented about how he made the same sounds when his mouth was full of cock.

Harry choked on the pizza that was in his mouth as he coughed uncontrollably. Remus blushed, forgetting that Harry, even though he wasn't a minor anymore, was not used to hearing Remus talk like that.

Sirius chuckled finding Harry's expression hilarious while Snape massaged his forehead, questioning why he put up with these two morons.

Harry laughed about the situation when he could finally breathe and spent the rest of the night teasing Remus about his foul mouth.

!#$

The next day they dedicated to exploring New York. Although Snape had gone to America with Lucius one time, they had stayed in the wizarding part of California. After much debating, they decided to check out Central Park in the middle of Manhattan. After making sure they had enough American money, they decided it would be better to call a taxi then make the long walk to the tube. Remus tried first, putting up his hand, but nothing happened. A taxi did not even slow down. He stepped into the street to try to get a driver's attention, hoping that the taxi coming his way would slow down.

Snape jerked him out of the way, before the car could hit him when the driver refused to stop. He whirled the werewolf around to face him. "Are you fucking out of your mind? Obviously the driver wasn't going to stop. When you see a car coming at you, move out of the way. Don't just stand there," the potion master screamed, breathing heavily .

Harry's eyebrows rose. He had never seen the Potions master show so much emotion. _I guess love will do that to you._

"Sev, I'm sorry," Remus said gently. "I thought that would work."

Snape pulled Remus's into a bruising kiss and the werewolf opened his mouth pliant, giving into Snape's domination. Sirius whined that he was feeling left out of the action. Harry blushed with embarrassed at all of the attention they were receiving, some stared with disgust while others looked on with desire. Harry cleared his loudly throat , startling the two away from each other.

Remus smiled sheepishly as Snape pulled Sirius into a kiss that was just as hard, but a lot shorter, in order to avoid any more embarrassment. For that, Harry would be eternally grateful.

Making sure the rest of them were on the pavement and out of harm's way, Snape stepped off the curb. He was going to show Remus how it was done. When he saw a taxi coming their way, he put his thumb and first finger to his mouth and let out a loud whistle that made Harry wince at the shrill sound of it. It had the desired effect and a taxi quickly pulled over to the pavement. Snape sat up front due to his long legs while Remus, Harry, and Sirius squished in the back. All in all, it was a very uncomfortable ride.

They couldn't arrive at Central Park fast enough. Harry was extremely eager to get out and get a breath of fresh air. Harry ran a bit ahead of his companions, eager to see everything he could. For once, he wanted to be normal and not think about the loss he was suffering.

At the entrance, Harry stopped when he saw a Muggle vehicle he had never seen before.

"They're similar to the carriage rides they have here, except they cover more distance. It's like a taxi service. It's a way to sight see through the park. It's definitely faster than walking," Snape said looking in the direction of the pedicabs.

Harry convinced them that they would be able to see more of the park so they rented two of them since they could only hold two people. Snape was ready to sit with either Remus or Sirius, which he would definitely not mind, but was surprised when Harry asked to share a pedicab with him. Sirius seemed just as surprised if his eyebrows going up to the hairline were any indication. Remus didn't even show mild shock.

They were silent as they took in the sights. Snape had the barest hint of a smile. He would never admit it out loud, but it was nice seeing Harry act like the kid he was never allowed to be in the past. Harry's eyes were glued to the boathouse as they passed and Snape made a mental note to tell the other two. Although they all wanted to see the sights, the lovers had agreed to focus on Harry for today. They didn't care about where they went ,they just wanted Harry to have a good time.

"I'm glad you agreed to come with me," Harry said, jarring Snape out of his thoughts.

"You are?"

"Of course, I know we've been polite to one another so far, but if you're planning to stay with Remus and Sirius, we should be more than just polite. We should be friends."

"How about we start over then with a brand new slate?"

Harry grinned widely before sticking out his hand "Hello, my name is Harry Potter."

Snape gripped the smaller hand in his. "I'm Severus Snape, call me Severus. It's nice to meet you."

!#$

Remus and Sirius were making out while the driver looked on in amusement. Harry shook his head in exasperation. Honestly! They were acting like a couple of teenagers. He would expect that from Sirius, but not from Remus. They finally managed to pull themselves away from each other. "Hey." Remus mumbled sheepishly.

"Hey," Harry mimicked.

"Where to?" Sirius asked, not even trying to act embarrassed.

"How about the boathouse? I noticed Harry eying it in interest."

"I was that noticeable?" Severus nodded in response. They chose a rowboat, so they could all share it making it an enjoyable experience. Severus was proficient when it came to using an oar, but he was the only one. They ended up going in circles more than anything. Also, Sirius being Sirius lost his oar in the lake. He leant over and reached for it, ignoring Severus who was trying to stop him. Harry smiled sheepishly at the manager of the boathouse as he eyed the dripping wet Sirius.

A girl brought a towel which Sirius gratefully took and dried off, ignoring her blatant flirting. Severus couldn't ignore though and in a show of possessiveness, he plunged his tongue in Sirius's mouth, forcing him to yield to his hungry mouth. The girl blushed, bright red and hurried away. Sirius panted as Severus pulled away, only now noticing that Remus and Harry had both walked ahead.

They decided to get an early lunch at an express café. Afterwards, they spent some time walking around the park, and spent a short time in "The Ramble," a wild garden, but it wasn't as interesting as some of the other sites so they moved on.

They saw the carousel, which Sirius was way too eager to ride in Harry's opinion. Sirius didn't stop pouting until they agreed to one ride. Severus didn't stop complaining about dunderheads who refused to grow up, the whole ride, but it was still fun. After the ride, they decided to see what else Manhattan offered.

!#$

Harry knew that both Severus and Remus enjoyed the arts, but neither would ever suggest it. That's why Harry took the initiative and suggested going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Sirius seemed a bit disappointed, but Harry never had a chance to explore this type of stuff before, and he didn't mind expanding his horizons a bit.

Most of it didn't hold Harry's interest too long, but he was happy to see Remus and Severus enjoying themselves. What Harry did find interesting was the Greek and Roman art collection as well as the Medieval art collection. Harry didn't understand why he found them so interesting, but he enjoyed himself.

The roof garden was a must see in Remus's opinion and when they arrived, Harry had to agree with the werewolf. The view was breathtaking and they were able to get a drink to quench their thirst at the garden café.

As they left, only really browsing as the museum was much too large to explore in only a couple of hours, Harry smiled as Remus and Severus chatted rapidly and Sirius pouted at being left out of the conversation. Harry nudged his godfather's side and was wrapped up in a hug.

!#$

Sirius was really anxious to see the Rockefeller Center, so they made that their next stop. This time, everyone enjoyed themselves and there were no mishaps or sullen faces. They learned about the history of the center, and Harry mentioned wanting to hear some Ella Fitzgerald and Frank Sinatra, since their names came up often. Severus assured him that he had some music of both entertainers.

They also enjoyed visiting The RCA and, being able to see most of the network New York studios

!#$

It was already late afternoon, so they decided that after one more place theywould get dinner and then go back to their townhouse After a vote, they decided to visit Times Square.

Harry remembered every New Year's Eve before he turned eleven. His aunt and uncle allowed Dudley to stay up and welcome the New Year, even though he was forced into the cupboard to go to sleep. He never did though. His eyes stayed open and he listened to all of singers through the walls. When the infamous ball was getting ready to drop, he remembered silently counting down with the woman on the telly: 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…and then nothing.

In his mind, he knew what happened, but he never got to see it. After he got his Hogwarts' letter, he always stayed at the school during the holidays and it wasn't like they had a telly he could watch it on. When casually mentioning that he never watched the ball drop on the telly, Remus promised that they'd watch it in person this coming New Year's eve, even if they had to resort to using magic to accomplish it.

!#$

All of them were starving since they hadn't eaten anything since their early lunch. In Greenwich Village, not too far away from their townhouse there was a place called Miracle Grill. Not knowing ideas where to go to get good food, they decided it that would be a good place to start. after yet another uncomfortable ride they sighed in relief when they finally reached the restaurant.

The outside wasn't impressive , but the food was decent. Harry wouldn't mind eating there again

They were all exhausted and decided to call it a night, all of them barely having time to change out of their clothes before collapsing onto the bed.


	4. Finding a Purpose

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter; it also required some research so i could make it as realistic as pssible. Tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$

They spent the rest of the week looking around the city No one wanted to get lost so they made sure they knew how the busses worked and how to use the tube without too much difficulty.

Remus couldn't work because he would miss three days a month, though Severus made a potion that would diminish the affects of the full moon. It would be very rare to find a boss that would understand and allow it

It's not like there weren't well off anyway. Between the Black estate and the Prince estate, they had more than enough money. Harry also had his Potter inheritance, but they refused to touch it. They wanted Harry to save it and use it for himself and any future children he may have.

Severus made sure to forge all of the legal Muggle documents that they would need, including state IDs and school transcripts. Severus had medical training in the wizarding world, so he wanted to do something similar in the Muggle world. He wanted get the proper training to be a male nurse, much to the amusement of Sirius

Sirius was a bit harder though. Severus and Remus had both lived in the Muggle world at some point, so they both knew it how it worked. Sirius didn't have that kind of advantage. A police officer would be an obvious choice due to his past as an Auror, but no one wanted Sirius to take such a dangerous job. Sirius didn't want that either as he had grown out of that phase where he desired danger and excitement.

Harry's the one who came up with the perfect idea. There was a gay bar that was open twenty-four hours a day, six days a week, expect for Sunday. It would be a relatively easy and stress free job.

All Sirius needed to know was the different types of alcoholic drinks, and perhaps do a little bit of cleaning

The bartenders were usually good looking, to attract more customers, and Sirius definitely didn't have anything to worry about when it came to that department. No experience was necessary, and they would train Sirius. As long as Remus and Severus were secure in their relationship, it would be a match made in heaven. As expected, Sirius got the job with no problem.

That left Harry to decide what he wanted to do. He knew excelled when it came to gardening, but he did not want to spend the rest of his life in a career like that. They questioned Harry about skills and what he enjoyed doing, but he didn't want to become a chef even though he had cooked since he was young. .

Severus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Was their anything in particular that you enjoyed cooking?"

Harry thought about it for a few minutes. "I guess I always enjoyed baking. I liked to bake bread, make brownies, cookies, pie, and other things like that."

Severus continued, "Did you only tolerate it, or did you actually enjoy it."

Harry's smiled. "I remember loving the feeling of flour between my fingers. I loved to play with the dough, and measuring out the ingredients was always a science for me. Don't make any cracks about potions Severus."

Severus chuckled. "Don't worry. I have a feeling if I wasn't hovering and the Slytherins weren't tossing things into your potion, you would have done a lot better. Now, maybe being a regular chef isn't for you, but what about a pastry chef? It's exactly what it sounds like; the job specializes in pastries, deserts, breads, and other baked goods."

"That sounds interesting."

Remus smiled gently. "You should look into it, Harry."

Harry didn't mind spending time at school if it was for something that truly interested him. His lack of a regular high school education worried him but Harry knew the documents Severus had forged would work.

After researching multiple schools, Harry found a culinary school not too far away called The French Culinary Institute that had classic pastry arts courses for those who wanted to be a pastry chef. It was close enough that he could still live at home.

Getting enrolled was easier than he thought it would be. Harry began studying all of the main elements of a pastry chef. He found the classes interesting and his family was thrilled that he was enjoying himself. The part that he enjoyed the most was baking all of the different desserts had had never made before, though a wedding cake was his favorite dessert to make, even if it took a long time.

He worked diligently throughout the next six months excelling in his classes. He befriended many of his classmates who enjoyed his down-to-earth nature. Harry loved it when they were able to study for their tests and were able to spend time together outside of school as well.

Time seemed to fly by for Harry as his graduation drew closer and closer. Harry knew many of his new friends would be going to different states, maybe even a different country, depending on where there was work for them and he knew that he would miss them. He knew that though they said they'd keep in contact and visit, Harry knew that eventually, it would diminish when they got caught up in their own lives.

Harry wasn't sure where he was going to work, but it would have to be in New York. Harry wasn't ready to part from his family yet.

His answer came a few days later from an older friend of Remus's who was65.

Mr. Jacobson smiled gently. "Remus told me that you just graduated from culinary school as a pastry chef."

"Yes sir. Most of my friends left the state to find jobs, but I refuse to. We moved here about a year ago. New York is my home and I'm not ready to leave it."

"I might be able to help you. I run a bakery. And my son will eventually take over for me…when I'm ready to retire. My pastry chef quit about a month ago and I haven't been able to find someone who is capable and efficient enough. I had to temporarily close my bakery, but I want to reopen soon. Would you be interested?"

"You're offering a job to someone with no work experience?"

"Yes I am. Remus is a good man, and although I know he is probably a bit biased, if you weren't suited, I don't think he'd have recommended you to me. Also, how can you be expected to have experience if no one is willing to give you a job?"

Harry laughed. "I guess that makes sense. Okay, I'll take it. Thank you so much."

"No, Mr. Potter, thank you. I've been in a rough spot without a pastry chef."

Harry started work in a week. Mr. Jacobson wanted Harry to familiarize himself with the equipment at the bakery before he started working so he knew where all of the ingredients, measuring cups/spoons, various pots and pans, etc. were. Mr. Jacobson didn't want Harry to waste precious time on Monday attempting to find everything instead of baking.

The night before his first day, Harry was so jittery, he could barely sleep. He was sorely tempted to ask Severus for a sleep potion, but he knew he'd be denied.

The next morning he dressed in his uniform and had a bagel with light butter for breakfast, not trusting his stomach to be able to keep anything else down. "Got to go. Love you guys."

"Bye, Harry." Sirius bellowed. He himself was getting ready for his shift at the bar.

"Bye, Harry. Have a good first day." Remus murmured, heavily involved in the novel he had begun writing

Severus grunted, too caught up in his potions book for actual words.

Harry took the tube and before entering the bakery, he took a deep breath to calm his jittery nerves, before opening the door and walking in.

!#$

Although Harry had been unsure of his decision to become a pastry chef his first job made him believe he made the right decision.

Harry sometimes had to learn new techniques he did not learn in school, but Mr. Jacobson was patient and very easy going, giving him the needed time to master them. Mr. Jacobson's son, Cory came to help out at the bakery and the two of them hit it off. Harry was sure the Cory would make a great boss one day.

At first Harry thought he would be restless, since he had become used to the adventure and danger at Hogwarts. The fact that the biggest thing he had to worry about was creating a new dessert helped to settle him even further in his new lifestyle.

All of the customers loved Harry at the bakery; his smile was able to brighten their moods. Although Harry knew that working at a bakery wasn't an illustrious career goal, he loved working there and creating new desserts especially since he didn't have to worry about money.

Harry knew he had made the right decision and he knew that Severus, Remus and Sirius felt the same. For once, everything was going the way it should


	5. The Gay Scene

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter; the club featured in this chapter is real. I used my imagination a bit, considering I have never been to a gay club. My only reference is what a website said about it and what I saw in the television show Queer as Folk. Tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$

Harry had finally gotten used to his everyday routine and was getting restless. Whenever he saw physical affection between Sirius, Remus and Severus he wished he had someone for himself.

He wondered who he should go to. Although he and Severus had a better relationship now, they weren't close enough for the kind of conversation he wanted to have. And though Sirius meant well, he could make a person feel embarrassed very quickly. He acted just like a big kid most of the time and that was not what he desired right now. That left Remus. No matter how much he loved Sirius and how much closer the two of them had gotten since they'd moved; he had always been closer to Remus and that probably would never change.

!#$

Harry came upon Remus reading a novel in the room they declared a library, much to Sirius's chagrin. "Remus, are you busy?"

His smile was gentle as he looked up. "I'm never too busy for you, Harry."

Harry chuckled. "That was very clichéd."

"It doesn't make it any less the truth though. So, what brings you around to my neck of the woods?"

"You're the only person I could come to."

"It sounds serious."

"It's not serious per say. It's just I don't want to listen to Sirius make jokes about it and Severus, it just hasn't been enough time for me to feel like I can talk to him about this kind of stuff."

"Speak."

"I want a boyfriend. I know it won't be so easy find a boyfriend, but I want to find love. I want to find what you have with Sirius and Severus. I crave what the three of you have."

Remus nodded. "So, what's the problem?"

"Should I just go up to random guys and ask if their gay?" Harry huffed in exasperation.

Remus chuckled. "Of course not, but there is a reason we chose to live in Greenwich Village. It's known for its gay population. There a bunch of gay clubs and bars you can go to."

"I'm only eighteen Remus and this isn't the wizarding world where the legal age of consent is 17, unless you're encouraging me to get to get a fake ID and sneak into a twenty one and over club"

"Very funny smart ass. First of all, it's not like you haven't had alcohol before. I know as a Muggle you should technically follow the laws of the Muggle world, but considering the circumstances, I don't think either Sirius or Severus would have a problem using magic to make you a fake ID to use until your twenty-first birthday."

"But, if you want to follow the Muggle laws, at a bookstore I overheard about an 18 and over gay club. Maybe you should try that first. You might be satisfied with that until you 'become of age'."

Harry sighed in relief. "Let's go with that club first. What's it called?"

Remus furrowed his brow in thought. "I believe the name is Rush. I'm ninety-eight percent sure at the very least. It's on Chelsea, which is where most of the gay population likes to hang out."

Harry nodded. "Tomorrow's Friday and I don't have to work Saturday. I'll give it a try tomorrow."

Remus agreed. "Like I said, if Rush doesn't have what you're looking for, I'm sure we can do get you a fake ID."

"I know you're okay with the idea, but I really want to abide by the law, even if it has already technically been broken."

"I know; I just want you to find someone special. I want to see you happy and totally fulfilled."

They shared a hug as Remus breathed in Harry's familiar scent, the scent telling his inner wolf that Harry was pack.

!#$

Harry dressed in his best clothes: jeans that hugged his hips and flowed down his legs and a loose long sleeved shirt. When Sirius saw his godson, he shook his head.

"What?" Harry asked defensively. "I look okay."

"Okay is not good enough for a gay club. If you want to get laid, you need to show some skin."

"Sirius!" they shouted at him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Remus was massaging his temples. "I do not want to think about Harry's sex life."

"Or lack of it," Harry mumbled.

Severus snorted while Sirius smirked. "That's why you need to show some skin. You have a lovely body Harry. Don't be afraid to show it off."

Harry sighed, hoping he wasn't going to live to regret this. "Okay, I'm in your hands. Make me sexy."

Sirius took out his wand and started to casting spells and charms. Harry kept his eyes closed until Sirius told him to open them. He looked at himself in the full length mirror and blinked in disbelief.

The loose fitting shirt hugged his torso, highlighting his chest, and left little to the imagination. His sleeves were gone, making it look like a man's tank top that showed off slightly muscular arms that he had gotten from Quidditch.

His jeans hugged his hips and cupped his arse. Harry knew that if he got an erection later that it would be extremely uncomfortable in the tight trousers, but when he pointed it out, Sirius simply shrugged. He knew what his godfather was thinking though. 'If his cock was more visual, it would be easier for him to get laid.

Remus said he should take a cab but Harry decided against it. He had gone there during the day, so he knew where it was it wasn't that far away, especially not far enough to spend money on a cab. He promised to be safe and jokingly asked if he had a curfew.

When Severus actually seemed to think the idea over, Harry put his hands on his hips and began to tap his foot in a scary impression of Molly Weasley. "Don't even go there Severus. I'm eighteen-years-old and I fought in a war and survived it. I think I'm old enough to stay out as late as I want."

Remus walked in between them, hoping to intervene before an argument could break out. "Harry, I agree. You're an adult and shouldn't have to be back at a certain time. On the other hand, since this is your first night going out on your own we're going to worry about you, and we'd really appreciate it if you'd call us by midnight. I know that forcing you to check in is aggravating to you, but it's for our peace of mind."

Harry wanted to reject the idea, but he looked into Remus's worried eyes and knew he couldn't deny him, especially since Remus was worried he would get into trouble that he couldn't get out of. It wasn't like he had his magic to protect him anymore "Okay, it's a deal. Should I tell you if I meet someone?"

Both Remus and Severus shook their heads, while Sirius nodded eagerly. Severus hit him over the head before answering. "We're perfectly aware that you might meet someone and engage in…certain activities. As long as you do so safely, we have no qualms with it. We just don't want to hear about it."

"Deal and that's the same for you. Try to remember silencing charms for now on. Please, I'm begging you." All three of them blushed. "And don't worry, I have a couple of condoms in the hopes that I might meet someone I feel is worth my time."

"That's my boy." Sirius grinned. Remus rolled his eyes and settled for a hug, while Severus patted Harry's shoulder. No matter how much progress they had made, there still wasn't much physical affection between them and neither was pushing for more.

!#$

Harry had never been to a club before and he wasn't exactly sure what to expect so he shrugged off the bouncer who leered at him when he entered the door.

The first thing he noticed when inside was that it was smaller than he had thought it would be. He wasn't sure if they were all this size or if the clubs for those twenty-one and older were larger. Harry bounced to the beat of the music as he walked around, checking out the place. He blushed when he noticed the people rubbing against each other on the dance floor, making it look like sex with clothes on. He wasn't virgin anymore, but he had never seen anything that sensual in public.

The person he had given his virginity had been someone he trusted, but he hadn't been in love with them.. It had been before the final battle and he hadn't been sure if he would survive and though he knew that he didn't want to die a virgin he made sure to ask someone he knew wouldn't spread the word to the rest of the wizarding world that he had been the first to fuck Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

Also, this person was straight, so there was no chance of any feelings developing, which was a big plus in his books. He was actually seeing someone romantically at the time, but his girlfriend understood why Harry had asked for this, and accepted it. Although straight, this person still had tons of hormones thanks to being young, even if not a teenager, so he had no problem getting it up despite Harry having something women didn't, and missing some things that women did happen to possess. It was a pleasurable experience, and Harry was extremely grateful. He knew he made the right choice for his first time.

Even though he had sex once, he never explored it again, not even after the war ended. There were a lot of lives lost and he wanted to help rebuild the wizarding world. There was just no time for relationships, and not only that, but there was no need to rush. He had survived a war that he hadn't planned to. Then the whole Malfoy thing happened.

Although he was embarrassed, he was eager to watch the bodies grind and hump each other. As he expected, he felt himself harden at the sight on the dance floor. He noticed they had a back room, and knew from reading about them, the activities that happened there. He thought about going back there and seeing if someone would like to help him with his problem, but his insecurity was back.

The only boy he had ever been with at told him he was beautiful, but he wasn't sure how valuable those words were, seeing as they were coming from someone who was straight. It might have been a high compliment, but Harry couldn't be sure if his friend truly thought that or was just trying to make his first time as special and memorable as possible. Because of his minimal experience, he didn't have as much confidence as he would have liked to have when it came to these types of matters, so he just stayed by the bar, drinking his water.

The bar was in the middle of the room, so he turned around to face the bartender who winked at him, making a red hue lightly dust his cheeks, and the other side of the room where very similar dry sex was going on. He sighed sadly, thinking this adventure might have been one big mistake.

Just then, a man who seemed close to his age, waved at him from the other side of the bar. Uncertainly, Harry shrugged, hoping he wouldn't scare this guy off. The guy wasn't bad looking. He was average with medium build, shaggy black hair that reminded Harry a bit of his own, and brown eyes. There was nothing extremely memorable about him, but Harry didn't think he himself was that memorable either. It wasn't like this guy was hideous or anything. The unnamed guy finally reached him after fighting the crowds. They both smiled shyly at each other.

"Soooo," He started. "Come here often?" He asked with a hitch in his voice.

Harry snorted. "That's the best you can do?"

The guy frowned. "Sorry, didn't know that the twinks here had such a bad attitude. It's my first time here; give me a break."

He turned to leave in a huff, but Harry quickly stopped him. "I'm sorry, I was just joking. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm a bit nervous and I tend to cover it up with jokes."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"It's my first time here too. I just moved here with my family and I wanted to get out a bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was actually thinking about leaving. I feel so out of place here."

The guy's frown was completely gone. "I was feeling the same way, but we shouldn't. I'm sure almost everyone who comes here for the first time feels a bit nervous, but they do come back. They must get over their nerves somehow."

Harry shrugged and took a deep breath before looking at the guy from under his eyelashes in a way that could come off as demure. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure, but I'm not sure how good I am at dirty dancing."

"Join the club." Harry grinned. They were dancing for a couple of minutes before Harry started to snicker.

The guy frowned. "Am I that bad?"

He shook his head, still laughing. "I just realized that I don't even know your name yet. I'm Harry."

"I'm Brian." They begin to dance a little closer, and started to grind slightly, feeling more comfortable with each other. Both were hard.

Brian was slightly taller and Harry leant up and placed a kiss on his thin lips. Brian responded, and they engaged in a heated kiss. Brian's hands wandered down to grip Harry's arse, and the emerald-eyed young man groaned.

They broke apart, both panting heavily. Harry nibbled on his lips in indecision. He had never really given much thought to casual sex, but he wanted to get some release and Brian was a nice enough bloke. "Do you want to give the back room a first try? You will also be with someone who's never had experiences in one before."

Brian shrugged. "It should be harder to embarrass myself at the very least."

Harry playfully shoved him away and they made their way to a place where everyone was engaged in various activities.

There was much heated groping and grinding as mouths devoured each other. They forgot where they were as Brian's mouth descended on Harry's cock. It was sloppy, but Harry released. They shared another kiss, tongues mingling.

"Top or bottom?" Brian questioned.

"Bottom"

Brian smiled relieved, "thank god."

Harry was about to question about a condom when one pulled one out of Brian's pocket. Pleased, he turned and faced the wall, arching his back slightly.

Harry heard a zipper going down and a condom being torn from its wrapper. He was too quickly prepared, considering his limited experience, but before Harry could stop him, Brian entered in one fluid motion.

Harry cried out, but not in pleasure, as tears prickled his eyes. Brian didn't seem to realize that Harry wasn't enjoying himself as he pounded roughly into him. Harry's erection had started to come back in anticipation, but had deflated due to the pain. His prostrate wasn't even being hit, so the pain wasn't being canceled out. Brian got off and when he reached to grasp what he thought would be a firm erection, he had the unpleasant surprise of feeling a soft cock.

They were quiet as the two of them walked out of the backroom, neither sure of what to say. Harry checked the time and seeing it was near midnight, decided to call the house.

The phone was picked up on the second ring. "Cub?"

"Hello Remus. I'm fine and safe so you can breathe easily."

"Thank god. Are you having fun?"

Harry searched for the right words so he wouldn't hurt Brian's feelings. "It's…interesting."

"You sound disappointed." Harry could imagine the frown on his face.

"I'm not. It's been fun. I probably won't stay out much longer though."

"Should we wait up Harry?"

"No, go to sleep I'll be quiet when I come in." They disconnected with Remus not truly believing Harry's words.

It was awkward between the two of them. "I'm really sorry." He finally mumbled.

Harry didn't know what to say to him, but he didn't try to appease any guilty consciousnesses.

"Listen, I'm not a virgin, but it's been a long time for me. Even if I had been more broken in, so to speak, you should still have gone at a slower pace unless it was acknowledged that I liked it rougher."

"I'm sorry. We can try again; I'll make it better for you. I promise."

"Are you fucking kidding me Brian? I don't mean to sound cruel, but I have a sore arse. Even if I didn't, the experience was horrible and it would take a lot of convincing for me to give you another shot."

Brian's breathing was erratic which indicated he was near tears, but Harry couldn't drum up much sympathy. "I'm really sorry." He tried.

"I believe you, but that doesn't mean you will have another shot anytime soon. Next time you're with someone, be more careful how rough you are. I've got to go. I promised my godfather that I'd be heading back soon."

When Harry got back, the lights were off. Even as he crept to his room, he knew instinctively that they had all waited up, but now they'd be quick to fall asleep.

!#$

Harry went back to the club, but no one approached him (except Brian who he avoided), and he didn't have the guts to approach anyone else. That continued for a couple of weeks…

The first person that Harry decided to approach himself made him more nervous then he could ever remember being, and with good reason. This man was sex on feet. He had luxurious chestnut hair that fell to his shoulders and framed strong cheekbones and a strong jaw. His eyes were an exotic sky blue and he had plump lips that looked like their life's purpose was kissing. He had a strong build with bulging biceps and a six pack that was very easy to see, considering he was shirtless. His legs looked powerful in his leather black trousers that left nothing about his endowment to the imagination.

Harry gulped as he timidly began making his way to this god-like creature. Harry wasn't sure why he chose this person as he was bound to be rejected and humiliated due to his competition that the many admirers surrounding this seemingly untouchable man proved.

Harry finally reached him and he was pushed one way to the next. He waited patiently until those eyes landed on him. The eyes were laughing and Harry thought it was directed at him. His face burned as he looked towards the ground. This guy must have realized what was going on in his head as his face was tilted up gently and a thumb was rubbed over suddenly dry lips. Unthinkingly, Harry's tongue darted out to moisten them suddenly.

The man broke away from his admirers and pushed Harry who trusted him to guide him safely. It seemed to take forever even though it was only a couple of minutes, when Harry's back hit a wall.

He leaned down and Harry got a whiff of his cologne. In a husky voice that sent chills down Harry's spine, he murmured in an ear, "I'm Lucas."

It took a few moments before Harry realized what _LUCAS _was waiting for. "Harry."

He nodded before planting his lips firmly on Harry's. Lucas' lips were powerful and made Harry's knees go weak. If it wasn't for the strong hands holding him up, Harry was sure he would have collapsed.

Not having much experience when it came to the art of kissing, he let Lucas take the lead. His mouth was plundered and Harry felt exhilarated.

Lucas pulled away and Harry tried to follow his brilliant lips, whimpering pitifully. "In time," Lucas promised. "Before we continue though, you must promise me something. If you can't, be honest and we'll stop here." Harry nodded reluctantly, not wanting it to stop, but knowing he'd be honest no matter what. "Promise me you won't fall in love with me. I don't mean to sound egotistical, but even with people who promised they wouldn't, they did. If we continue, it will only be for tonight. This reminds me, as a self-imposed rule, I don't fuck virgins. They fall in love easier than anyone else."

In a spy voice filled with need, Harry answered, "I'm not a virgin. As for 'falling in love,' even if I did, I would not want you as a boyfriend. I'd be too worried about someone else stealing you away and I can't live my life with constant insecurities. I'm more than happy with just tonight."

"We better go then. I don't do backrooms."

Harry knew he shouldn't go anywhere alone with a complete stranger. He knew it was stupid and reckless, but he didn't care. For once, he was going to act his age.

Harry didn't have much of a chance to look around Lucas' place because as soon as he stepped inside, he was whipped around to face the man.

Lips were claimed in heated passion as his hands found Lucas' hard chest, before they skimmed up and found perchance in his hair. Lucas, meanwhile, was having fun tweaking Harry's nipples as he groaned, his hips bucking against Lucas'.

Somehow, they had gotten to the bedroom and fell on the soft sheets. Lips and hands were everywhere. Lucas had a certain dominant streak and Harry found it thrilling.

"I want your mouth on me," he whispered huskily. Harry tried to press his lips against Lucas' when the older man turned his head away. "Not like that. I want my cock in that lovely mouth."

While blushing at the type of talk, he managed to stutter, "I've never done that before."

"You said you weren't a virgin." His tone was accusing.

"I'm not!" Harry defended, before continuing in a shyer voice, "I've kissed, touched, and have had actual sex. Blowjobs just never came up." Harry was embarrassed now.

"Now is definitely a good time to learn." They shifted so Lucas was sitting up against the wall while Harry's head was in his lap. "Do what feels right to you. If you do something wrong, I'll let you know."

Harry nodded, although he felt very uncertain. Harry took the swollen head into his mouth, his teeth catching harshly which made Lucas wince. "Watch the teeth." Lucas warned. Harry was careful as he swallowed slowly. "Make sure you're breathing through your nose." Lucas commanded in a slightly hitched voice. Harry did as he was told, moving his mouth up and down, inhaling Lucas' musky scent. "Harry, do more than that. Don't be afraid to change it up. You can suckle, lick, gently bite and nibble, or let your hands get involved."

With a stirring of determination, Harry got ready to make Lucas lose control; something Harry was pretty sure didn't happen often.

He alternated between sucking on the head and licking with the occasional nip. All the while, his hand busily played. Lucas' hand clutching his hair in a fist was a good sign and once again, he took the cock as far as it would go comfortably into his mouth. Lucas bucked his hips wildly, moaning a guttural moan as he released. Harry's eyes watered as he held back his gag reflex. He swallowed instinctively. It tasted slightly bitter, but it was still tolerable and better than he had expected.

He was flipped so he was on his back with Lucas hovering. Lucas suckled strongly on his neck, assuring that it would be there the next day.

He felt the reawakened arousal against his hip. "Thank god for young age." Harry muttered, making Lucas chuckle. They shared a slower kiss asLucas made him feel wild sensations, the complete opposite of what Brian did. he didn't feel pain, but was taken care of the right way. Lucas followed him afterwards.

Things were quiet in the car. When they reached the townhouse, Harry turned in his seat to smile at Lucas. "Thanks for the ride, even though I could have handled it on my own."

"Don't give me that. It's late and dark. You could have just stayed the night you know, if you were so worried about inconveniencing me."

"No I couldn't have. It's a promise I made to my godfathers. I might be twenty, but they worry about me and I told them I'd never stay overnight at someone's house until I lived on my own."

They shared a gentle kiss that left Harry yearning for more. Lucas must have read it in his expression "Remember your promise to me." He warned.

"Remember what _**I **_said," Harry continued "I would be too insecure with you as a boyfriend."

They shared one last lust filled kiss before Harry stepped out of the car. Lucas drove off when Harry was safe inside.

!#$

As a side effect of Harry's night with Lucas, he gained much more confidence, which resulted in many more sexual experiences that were one night stands, although none could beat the night he shared with Lucas. Harry saw him repeatedly at the club and except for 'hellos'; he didn't approach the man as promised.

The only experience that came close to topping the night with Lucas was when he experienced his very first threesome. It was pleasure overload for his senses, mainly because the experience was new and sensual, but even that could not erase Lucas and the way the brunette played Harry's body so expertly from memory.

Although Remus, Sirius, and Severus were glad he was having fun, they knew casual sex wasn't for him and it wouldn't keep him satisfied for much longer. That's why all of them, even Sirius, urged him to find a steady boyfriend instead of just fucking around (Sirius's words).

That's how Andrew came into the picture. The dirty blond hair man was a nice guy and they had lots of fun together. They had been dating for about two months after meeting at the club. Although they still went to the club to dance, they didn't go in the backroom or leave with anyone else. They were exclusive in every sense of the word.

Harry came upon the realization that they had more in common than he originally thought. Remus was doing some basic cleaning spells as Harry had been really too busy at the shop to help out much, although Harry felt extremely guilty about it. Andy had come in without knocking. Remus had prepared to cast an obliviate charm. "You have magic Harry? Besides family, I've never met anyone else with it."

Remus's wand stopped in mid casting. "Andy, you're a wizard?"

"Well…no; I was born a squib."

Harry's eyes were sad. "We're more same than you think. I _**was **_a wizard, but when I broke an unjust magical contract, my magic was stripped from me."

That night, they talked to each other, holding hands. Although Andy knew about magic, since he was born a squib his parents had decided to keep him out of the magical world, which included all information. Andy had never heard of the boy-who-lived much to Harry's pleasure as it was something he had questioned and worried about. Their relationship was built totally on their mutual feelings for one other.

Unfortunately, that's exactly why they ceased to be a couple. Andy and Harry truly cared about each other. In fact, both would freely admit that they loved each other, but they weren't _**in love**_. They respected each other and had a blast spending time together, but there was no chemistry. They appreciated each other's physical beauty of course, but they didn't ignite a fire in each other.

They wanted to end their relationship, before they grew to resent each other. At least when they ended their relationship now, they could still be friends. And that's exactly what they did. They both agreed that they made much better friends than lovers.

!#$

Andy and Harry stayed good friends. If Harry didn't include his magical friends, he could say Andy was Harry's best friend, even with all of his new friends. They dated other people, some were really good guys that they were able to stay friends with after it didn't last, and others were not so good. One guy Harry dated only dated him to get closer to Andy. When the asshole made a move when they were alone, Andy kneed him where it really hurts. Sirius had to be physically held back from going after the guy who dare use his precious godson like that.

Another guy did something similar with Andy, except he was after Andy's very straight older brother. The brother was not amused.

Harry had begun to date a guy named Craig. Already Harry knew it wasn't going to last. The guy was an artist and he was so stuck up. He reminded Harry of a red-hair Draco Malfoy. His godfathers didn't like Craig either and thought he could do so much better. He had been going to let Craig down easy that night. After all, the guy couldn't help being conceited. It was just how he was.

They were at the club and had been separated from one another. Harry was so busy trying to find the annoying red head that he didn't notice the sexual energy go up tenfold. A hand grazing his lower back made him tense naturally. Lucas' sky blues met his emerald eyes, but they weren't laughing. They seemed forlorn.

Harry was a bit surprised that Lucas approached him. Except for the 'hellos' they have had no contact, so Harry wondered what could make Lucas come up to him now. "You're dating someone right? A redhead?" He questioned. Harry wasn't sure why it mattered to him, but he nodded slowly. "I thought so. I've seen the two of you here together. I wished I was wrong though."

Harry tried to lighten Lucas' mood with a joke. "What? You want another night? What happened to your one night only rule?" Lucas' answer was grasping his wrist and dragging him. "Lucas, no matter how attractive I find you, I don't cheat."

Lucas' eyes were hard. "I wish your boyfriend had the same values."

"What?"

That's when Harry saw them. Craig, who he had been planning to dump that night, was making out with some muscle-bound jock type who looked like he took steroids. Without letting himself feel bad, he marched over to the oblivious couple. At least they were oblivious until they came up for air. "Harry, I…I…can explain." Craig stuttered.

"That one is so unoriginal Craig. You can do so much better than that, but don't bother. At least now I don't have to feel guilty about what I was planning to do. We're over you pretentious asshole. Don't bother me ever again. I won't be held responsible for Sirius if you attempt to contact me."

Lucas followed Harry outside. "Are you okay?"

"I had been planning to break up with tonight. I couldn't stand him. He was so stuck up and he bored me. So why do I still feel hurt by his actions?"

Lucas fell in step beside him. "You feel hurt because you respected him enough to end it honestly and not lie to him. He didn't hold the same amount of respect." They were silent.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"You don't have to Lucas. You've done enough for me."

"I want to."

They got to the townhouse safely. Harry wasn't looking forward to telling his godfathers what happened. "Thanks Lucas."

"If it makes you feel better Harry, he's way below you. It's his lost; not yours. You can do much better." Lucas, surprising Harry, leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Harry smiled as he felt a blush coming on. "Thank you Lucas….for everything."

**Author's Note: **The sex scene with Lucas was slightly edited to be on the safe side. You never know with this site. Many of the sex scenes will be slightly edited; maybe even omitted. It depends. To read the full sex scenes, you need to join my yahoo group. My uncensored stories are posted there. The link can be found on my profile page.


	6. Seeing an Old Face

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter, a bit sooner as a christmas present. Tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$

Two years have passed. Harry is now twenty two years old. He no longer had the permanently messy hair. Instead, it had grown out so it laid neatly, a bit below the shoulder blades, but it didn't give him a feminine look; not at all. He also has finally completely adjusted to life as a muggle. The raven hair still works at the bakery he started at when he was twenty. When he's there, he wears his hair in a ponytail to keep it out of the way. More often than not, he wears a hairnet if he's working with the food. Cory has taken over for his father and Harry's not just the pastry chef there anymore. He is also part owner. Cory had offered it to him when they became closer friends; it also helped take some of the pressure off of him. Harry loved the bakery so much that he couldn't resist the opportunity. They have the most popular bakery in Manhattan; it was so popular, that they had to hire two other pastry chefs to work under Harry in order to take some of his work lord as people from other parts of New York drive 45 minutes to come to their bakery.

Harry also doesn't live with his godfathers anymore. They encouraged him to get his own place in order to have some independence. Harry used part of his inheritance which had been converted into muggle American money, barely making a dent in it, to buy a small townhouse. It's in the same neighborhood as his godfathers' as he wanted to stay close to them and he has dinner with them almost every night. Harry doesn't work on Sundays and devotes that day to spending quality time with them as they all have that day off as well. Without even talking about it, Sunday became their family day. The three of them are still going strong and with the same jobs from two years ago.

Andy is still Harry's best friend, even after two years. Breaking up was the smartest thing they could have done. It essentially protected their relationship and in a way they're stronger than ever.

Although Andy is Harry's best friend as well as the only person in New York that he knows besides his godfathers that know about magic, Cory is a very close second best friend. It definitely helps that the two of them hit it off as well. The three of them can be seen hanging out regularly. Cory also got bonus points for being a very open minded straight man; he actually jokingly flirts with Andy. Unfortunately, that had the slight side effect of making Andy develop a bit of a crush, which he thankfully got over. Cory knows about Andy's lapse in sanity and finds it hilarious because he can't seem to keep a girlfriend, but he attracts guys. Harry doesn't understand why Cory has so much trouble finding a girlfriend. He's not devilishly handsome or gorgeous like Lucas, who Harry still think about from time to time, but he's boyishly cute with the most adorable dimples when he smiles, not to mention a wonderful personality to match the looks. Any girl should be lucky to have his attention.

As Harry had thought, for awhile he kept touch with his friends from the culinary institute, but they slowly dropped out of contact. As for his magical friends, Harry is aware of the fact that his godfathers kept them up to date with his life, even the Weasleys, when he wasn't sure if he was ready to trust them yet. Harry hadn't been ready to talk to them as it was painful knowing that they had magic while he didn't. He had told his godfathers to use magic around him so he could get used to it, but he didn't want to talk to anyone else who had it. It hurt way too much, even though he was ready to accept the consequences of denying a magical contract.

The one thing that Harry missed most about magic was Hedwig. Hedwig was his magical familiar. Without magic, she didn't recognize him anymore. She knew who Harry was of course, but she didn't feel any magic pulling herself to him, which made it hard for her to acknowledge him as she had once done. Although she knew Sirius, Remus, and even Severus on some level, she didn't choose to stay with them so Harry could at least see her, even if she'd never respond to him in a familiar way. Oddly enough, she chose infant Victoire Weasley, Bill and Fleur's daughter, who had been almost one year old at the time of the contract. Hedwig adored her and vice versa. Fleur assured Harry through Sirius as he hadn't been talking to them at the time that they were making sure Hedwig was well taken care off. Although he missed his companion quite a bit, he was happy the snowy owl was making a little girl very happy.

It was just a regular day. There was a rare lull in business. Cory had run out to go to the bank, so Harry was running the store front instead of working with the pastries. He didn't mind though. Harry might have gone to school to be a pastry chef, but he was definitely a people person, so he didn't mind leaving his pastries every now and then. Instead of taking a break during the lull, Harry wrapped up some orders that were scheduled to be picked up a little later today. His back was turned to the door as he packed a Bavarian Cream cake that was to be an anniversary desert, the wife's favorite. The bell chimed, indicating a customer.

Harry turned back to the door, an easy smile on his face, but his breath caught. A tanned man with a hooked nose, dark hair, dark eyes, and round shoulders stood in the doorway. His dark eyes seemed as surprised as he felt. "Harry Potter, is that you?"

Harry vaguely noticed that his accent was almost completely gone. "Viktor, it's been awhile…I suppose." The door opened again as the bell chimed, and Viktor, who was still standing in the doorway, was bumped into.

"Sorry," Viktor's deep voice said as he stepped to the side, his eyes not leaving Harry.

The distracted man smiled. Harry closed his eyes before bestowing a warm smile onto the customer. "Hello Mr. Kaiden. I have your Bavarian cream right here. I was actually just packing it."

"Wonderful, my wife will be thrilled. She always goes on and on about your cakes." He was rung up and paid for the cake, putting two dollars in the tip jar.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiden. I hope you have a good anniversary."

"Thank you Harry. We'll be back soon for my son's birthday cake."

"I'll see you then." With the man gone, Harry was forced to focus on the quidditch star. "So Viktor, what are you doing in America, never mind the muggle world?"

Viktor didn't smile. "I'm here for the world cup. It's Bulgaria versus America this time around."

"Congratulations; I also see your accent has almost completely disappeared."

"Yes, I spent some time abroad in America during breaks from quidditch. I guess it rubbed off on me a bit. I wasn't expecting to see you here. The last time I spoke to Hermione, she said you had skipped out on your responsibilities and had abandoned her and Weasley." Viktor's voice was accusing.

How dare that bitch continue to spread lies about him? Harry's face scrunched up in his rage. "Don't believe everything you hear, especially when it comes from that conniving witch's mouth."

"What are you talking about? Hermione is a wonderful person with a pure heart—"

"who lied to you. Tell me Victor, did she actually tell you what my so-called responsibility was?" Viktor shook his head 'no.' Harry whispered as he didn't need the other workers overhearing him. "It had nothing to do with Voldemort. I killed him like I was expected to. I was being forced to marry Draco stinking Malfoy. I chose to become a muggle instead. As for 'abandoning' her, she and Ron did that when they lied and faked their friendship with me. Hermione was only friends with me to avoid the normal problems that muggle borns have when it comes to getting a job. Ron only wanted to be my friend because it was something to have that his brothers and sister didn't. You shouldn't be so naive Viktor and believe everything you're told. I learned the hard way."

The door chimed; this time it was Cory. "Hey Harry, am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not Cory. Viktor, this is Cory, a good friend and my partner in business. Cory, this is Viktor, an old acquaintance from England."

Cory's eyes lit up. "Really? You never speak about anyone from your home country. I've been wondering about that. It's nice to meet you Viktor."

Viktor nodded slightly, but his eyes were still on Harry, searching for lies, but finding none. "Harry, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but believe her. I may not love her, but I believed her to be a good person who put her friends before everything else. I haven't seen her since Bill and Fleur's wedding and I took her word for everything."

Harry took a deep breath. He had to remind himself that it wasn't Viktor's fault, He was under her spell, figuratively speaking of course, all through my fourth year and Harry knew they kept in touch afterwards. It wasn't like he was able to defend himself when Hermione told him that bunch of crap. "It's okay Viktor; I forgive you. Just don't be so quick to believe everything you hear."

Viktor nodded while Cory's brow was scrunched up. "I'm confused."

"Don't worry Cory. It was just something between us." Harry turned back to Viktor. "Why did you even come here if you didn't expect me to be here?"

"I heard about the desserts here from passing people and was curious."

"Cory?" Cory knew what Harry was asking and nodded. "I'll give you a slice of Oreo double fudge cake, no cost. It's a favorite among our customers." He got a piece from the refrigerator and packaged it up, silently telling Viktor that he wasn't to stay any longer. "I really have to get back to work. Now that Cory's back, I can get back to what I do best, but we should meet up if you have time. I have some questions for you and I'm sure you have some for me."

"How about when you're done with work?"

"I'm supposed to have dinner with my godfathers, but I'm sure they can make room for you. Be here at six thirty. We'll walk over together."

"See you then." He left, the bell chiming as the door swung open and then closed.

!#$

They were silent during the walk. Normally, Harry would have taken a cab because of his godfathers' constant worrying about his safety. With Viktor able to do magic though, he wasn't too concerned. "So, I understand why you're here in America and why you were at the bakery, but why did you even come in the muggle world? You're a pureblood aren't you? I can't imagine you being used to the muggle world and knowing how it works so you won't draw attention to yourself."

"You'd be surprised Harry. When the fans and press gets too much for me, I tend to hide in the muggle world. I get peace and quiet here, and no one chases me or asks if they can have my children. My parents, teammates, and coach know where I am and that all that matters. They understand my need to get away."

"I can understand that need too. If I had to choose one thing that I loved about being a muggle, it's being a normal person who can slip under the radar, the fact that strangers don't know me or know more about my parents than I do. I love the fact that I can blend in. I have my friends, but I know they like me for me and not for doing something I don't even remember doing."

To say that Remus, Sirius, and Severus were shocked to see a recognizable face from the magical world would be an understatement. Although they had kept in contact, they hadn't visited or allowed anyone to visit them, not trusting Dumbledore or the Malfoys and not wanting to take the chance of them finding out about the visits. It was also why the three of them had stayed out of the magical world; Harry wasn't the only reason for that decision. Harry explained the situation and they were more than happy to make room at the dinner table for Viktor, especially since Harry didn't seem to mind, considering his light blush.

Over dinner, Harry got into a heated discussion with Viktor about quidditch. The others were glad to see that he didn't seem bothered by the conversation, as he would never be able to even fly a broom again.

All held their breath though, when Viktor seemingly put his foot in his mouth. "You know, you're the one person I actually really wanted to compete against. During my stay at Hogwarts, I heard about your daring stunts on a broom and how the only time you lost was when you had outside influence. I was hoping to test myself against you, but I guess that can never happen now."

Harry's eyes were sad and Remus ached for Harry, wanting to go to him and comfort him, but Severus stopped him from doing just that. "Besides Hedwig, the one thing I miss the most is flying. Not quidditch necessarily, considering I just fell into the sport, but flying. I never thought I'd get over the fact that I had to give my broom up. I debated keeping it for sentimental reason, but it would have been too painful for me. Although, I still miss it, it's not like I'm missing a part of myself anymore. Two of the people that I would have loved a chance to compete against are you and Charlie Weasley. I guess I'll just have to settle for watching you."

"What?" Sirius questioned, ever so eloquently.

"I love the muggle world, but I'm sick of being afraid of the wizarding world because of certain people. I may not be allowed to live there, but I can still visit like families of halfbloods and muggle borns do. I want to go and watch Viktor at the World Cup…if it's possible to get tickets, that is." Harry added as an afterthought.

Viktor smiled. "Of course it's possible; I can get you the tickets myself, free of charge."

"Sirius? Remus? Severus?" Harry's expression was pleading for an affirmative.

None of them could deny him this. "Yeah, we'll do whatever you want. We just don't want you to have that empty feeling again, watching them do something that you can't anymore."

"I won't. I think I'm finally ready to visit the magical world, after about four years of avoiding it."

!#$

Viktor promised to get the tickets, but meanwhile, Harry convinced him to go to a club with him for some fun since he had already told them that he had some free time on his hands. It wasn't easy to, considering Viktor has never been to one. Harry got him to agree by taunting him about being scared to try something new. Viktor prided himself for being brave and fell for Harry's taunts.

That was why they were now watching a crowded dance floor. Harry was in his standard tank and tight jeans that showed off all of his best assents that he had worn that first time. He had gotten quite comfortable in them and definitely wasn't as risqué as what some of the other guys wore. Viktor couldn't be talked into anything as extreme. He wore loose jeans and a long sleeved shirt that hugged his chests slightly. Harry knew when not to push.

Harry wasn't sure if Andy was there, but he was hoping the two of them would meet. He told Viktor about his squib friend and thought they might get along, although he hoped not too well. He knows his godfathers noticed his looks over dinner, but he wasn't even sure if Viktor would be interested in him, even after admitting he was bisexual.

Suddenly, Harry felt his skin heat up. There was only one person to ever make that happen with him. He looked to his left, and sure enough, Lucas stood there in all of his glory, sky blue eyes glinting with something Harry couldn't describe. The man, with his fans following like puppies, strode over. He glanced at me and smiled warmly, giving me chills. "Harry, haven't seen you in awhile. I assumed you were seeing someone who wasn't fond of this place."

Harry laughed quietly. "Trust me, if I had a boyfriend, I would have met him here. I've just been busy at the bakery. Every week, we seem to have even more business. Viktor here is an old friend. I decided to show him a good time so to speak. Viktor, this is Lucas, Lucas, this is Viktor."

Harry glanced up at Viktor's face, seeing his dark eyes narrow in suspicion, and didn't understand why. Looking at Lucas, Harry saw him giving Viktor a predatory look and his gut twisted. Lucas wanted Viktor, and what Lucas wanted, he got. Harry could deal with it though, knowing it would only be one night.

"May I have a dance Viktor?" Lucas all but purred. Seemingly numb, Viktor nodded. Harry watched as their hips ground together erotically, making Harry harden at the sight. There was no doubt about it, the two were hot together. They were at the same height so it was easy for Lucas to tilt his head and claim Viktor's lips in a bruising kiss and Viktor didn't seem to mind it. Harry knew nobody could resist Lucas, but it didn't make it hurt any less even if he was hard from the sight. Harry had been honest when he said he wouldn't be able to deal with Lucas as a boyfriend, but that didn't stop the feelings. He accepted though that all they would ever be was friends or even just slight acquaintances. With Viktor, he had slight hope, although minimal, that Viktor might be interested in him. It was obvious though that Harry wasn't Viktor's type; completely ignoring the fact that Lucas can make himself anyone's type. Harry turned away from the sight, not wanting to watch.

!#$

Lucas felt a shooting pain where his heart should have been, forcing him to pull away from the lips. He wasn't even sure why he went for Viktor. He usually went for ones of smaller stature, like Harry. It brought out his dominant instinct. For some reason though, Viktor attracted him. He went after Viktor, even after sensing Harry's interest and that wasn't like him. He was quite fond of Harry, more so than any of the other tricks that he had fucked, and had no desire to hurt him. His thoughts of Harry are what reminded him about the shooting pain he felt. Looking to where they left the raven hair, Lucas saw him making his way out of the door and he felt guilt swell up inside him. It was enough to make him step away from Viktor. Lucas freely admitted he was fond of Harry, but he's never felt guilt about anything before, so why now?

Looking into Viktor's eyes, Lucas sensed the confusion and the deep seated lust. He wanted to take Viktor so bad, but his thoughts of Harry wondering the streets alone so late stopped him. "Viktor, Harry's gone and we should find him. New York can be dangerous."

Viktor's eyes flashed as he too looked to the spot where they had left Harry. "Why did he leave?"

"That's my fault, but we have no time to talk. Come on. We need to move."

They pushed through the crowd, trying to hasten to the exit, but people kept stopping them. Lucas was getting fed up, but kept his temper in check. Finally they made it and felt cool air wash over their heated skin. Viktor's eyes showed his frantic worry, and for the first time, Lucas realized that Viktor may have some feelings for Harry as well, and he might be the reason they never get together. Viktor spoke up. "We don't know which way Harry went, so we should split up."

"You're not from around here though. I can't have you getting lost."

"Trust me, I won't have a problem. I'm worried about Harry so don't argue with me about this."

Against his better judgment, Lucas agreed. He started at a run and when he was sure he was in no one's line of sight, he leapt up onto the roof of a building. It would be better to have a bird's-eye view. He was light on his feet as he ran across the rooftops. He halted when he saw a guy flirting with Harry; it was very unwanted by the looks of it. The guy didn't seem to realize that. His feet soundlessly touched the floor. "Fuck off." His deep voice commanded. Harry's eyes showed gratefulness. The guy turned his attention to him, looking him up and down as he licked his lips. Lucas was disgusted. "I'm not interested. Find another target." The man grouchily left after failing to grope Harry, thanks to Lucas' interference.

Harry was fidgeting as Lucas gazed him. "Thanks Lucas, I guess. But you should go find Viktor."

Lucas shook his head 'no.' "We should find Viktor; he went in the other direction looking for you and is quite worried."

"He is?" Harry's eyes lit up with hope.

"Yes, and I'm sorry."

"Whatever for? You didn't do anything, except maybe saved me just now."

Lucas wanted to apologize for almost separating the two…because he did realize that they cared for each other, even if they hadn't figured out the other's feelings as of yet. Instead of spilling his guts about his knowledge, he leaned down to bestow a gentle kiss on Harry's oh-so-tempting lips, his hand massaging the pale cheek. Harry responded, hands gripping the waistband of Lucas' tight trousers, pulling their groins together. He groaned. Harry's lips were so intoxicating; the only other's who ever compared to them was Viktor's. That should have made him stop and think right there, but he didn't bother. He sensed Viktor quickly approaching, and pulled away, not wanting to ruin the possible relationship.

Harry was confused and was about to question Lucas about his behavior when Viktor spotted them. Seeing Harry unharmed and without thinking, Viktor rushed to him, arms squeezing the younger man. "Thank god you're safe. New York is dangerous. What were you thinking going off on your own?" Before Harry could open his mouth to answer, Viktor's lips were crashing against his in heated passion. After initially resisting, Harry began to return the kiss in equal fervor. Hands clutched shirts as both desperately tried to get closer. They acted like they wanted to get in each others' skin. It was passion personified as hips bucked and lips became red and swollen.

Lucas watched from the sidelines, his heart twisting. They did look good together. Viktor had a dark complexion and Harry had a light. They were like yin and yang. There was no place for Lucas in their blossoming relationship and he refused to get in the way. That kiss he had given Harry was the last of its kind. He just wanted one last taste of Harry's lips. Unlike those previous boyfriends of Harry's, he knew Viktor was there to stay and he refused to ruin it.

!#$

Harry eventually managed to pry himself away from Viktor's embracing, need to talk to Lucas. He didn't think Viktor would mind about the topic of conversation; after all, they had kissed at the club. When Harry looked though, Lucas was already gone and there was no sign of him anywhere. Harry vowed to speak to Lucas as soon as possible, but right now, he wanted to feel Viktor's lips on his again.

**Author Notes: **I've made a new poll, as there were 4 choices way too close to tell. Will you please go and vote again for those of you who have already voted. For those of you who didn't vote in the first poll, please go vote now.

I'm also going to be participating in the Harry het Big Bang as it's moderated by the lovely Kammereon and I want to practice writing a full het story. I know many of you won't be interested, but in a couple of days, Sunday or Monday, I will have a new poll up for pairings. I'll appreciate a vote, even if you won't read the story. There must be some females in the Potter verse that you like. I won't even consider Ginny (hate her) or Luna (love her but can't write her properly). I'll remind you when I'm ready for votes.


	7. Interlude: Checking up in England

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think in a review please. Also, 2 choices in the poll are tied. If you haven't voted yet, I pleading with you to now.

!#$

As you can see, Harry's life is definitely beginning to get interesting. Someone of you may be curious about the people from England. How are they doing?

!#$

Bill and Fleur have been married for almost 6 years, having married while the war was still going on, towards the end. Their oldest daughter, Victoire was almost 5 years old. She and Hedwig are extremely close. Hedwig even knows when it's time to be quiet…she she never makes noise during Victoire's nap. Victoire has a little sister that was named Dominique; she's 3 years old right now. Both girls are quite fond to one another. So far, there has been no jealousy as there often is between siblings. They will be adding to the family soon, as Fleur is over 8 months pregnant; they will be having their first son.

Bill still works at the bank and loves it. Fleur had decided that with Molly and Arthur cut off from their family, she wanted to be a stay at home mom. She didn't want other people to raise her kids; she could have dealt with family taking care of them during the day, but she wouldn't allow anyone else to.

All in all, their live was much fulfilled. They both desperately missed Harry, and Victoire and Dominique wanted to meet their Uncle Harry, someone they heard so much about.

Victoire knows Harry had loved to hold before she was one, but she can't remember it. She wants to meet the person that her daddy and mommy and even Auntie Gabrielle loves so much. Victoire still remembers the stories of big and strong Uncle Harry saving her Auntie Gabrielle, and how Auntie Gabrielle liked Uncle Harry so much. She thought she was in love at the time. Victoire wants to learn how to fly a broom, and according to Uncle Fred and Uncle George, Uncle Harry was the best there was.

Dominique just wants to know her whole family. She doesn't care about what Harry did, but he's family and that is that.

!#$

Oliver and Katie had dated for a bit, but both had decided they were much better off as friends. They butted heads way too much; the relationship would never have lasted. They didn't mourn their broken relationship too long. Katie was happy for Oliver when he began to date Charlie Weasley. It really worked and no one was too surprised when they got engaged after a very short dating period.

Both loved quidditch and Oliver used to idolize Charlie Weasley during their time together on the Gryffindor quidditch team. They both enjoyed adventure and would not settle for a quiet life. Although Oliver would never wish to work with them, he found dragons fascinating and could listen to Charlie for hours as he went on and on about them. Charlie always got so animated with flashing eyes and wild arms and Oliver found his fiancée the most beautiful during those times. The reason Oliver loved Charlie so much was for his passion for his job and his love for life.

Charlie loved Oliver for very similar reasons. Many may have called Oliver's quidditch obsession a bit psychotic and maybe he did take it a bit too far during his time at school, but he loved the sport. Although Charlie was good, his passion for it didn't come anywhere near Oliver's. Oliver felt about quidditch how Charlie felt about dragons. Very similarly, whenever he was speaking about anything quidditch related, he always got animated and eyes lit up with pleasure. Not to mention, the sex after he won a game was fantastic. It was always wild and fierce. There was nothing gentle about it. Although Charlie loved their gentle lovemaking, he also immensely enjoyed the hot, passionate fucking. He liked to balance the two and have a little bit of both. Charlie knew that Oliver wanted to keep a career in quidditch somehow. When he couldn't play anymore due to age, he could always coach. Later on, he might even be able to manage a team. Charlie had total faith in his fiancée.

Both were eager for marriage, but there was something they were waiting for. They both wanted Harry to attend the wedding, and Oliver wished for Harry to be his best man. Oliver didn't have any brothers and his best friend had died in the war. He loved Harry like a little brother, the same as the Weasleys, and he didn't want to have a wedding without him.

Charlie knew Harry wouldn't want them to wait, like Fred and George hadn't; Harry would feel guilty when he found out. The second eldest redhead couldn't get married though. It didn't feel right to him and his fiancée was totally set against the idea.

They knew it probably wasn't safe yet though for Harry to come for a visit to England and were willing to wait. Charlie wanted Oliver to have his dream ceremony, and it wouldn't be without Harry's attendance.

!#$

Like how Katie was happy for Oliver, he was happy for her when she started to date Dean Thomas. The pairing was actually a surprise for everyone. They might have both been in Gryffindor and on the quidditch team together for 2 years, but they weren't exactly friends. There weren't enemies or anything and were always polite to each other, but except for quidditch, their paths didn't really cross. Unlike with Harry, Katie didn't have 6 years to form a bond with him.

They had other things beside wizarding world stuff in common though. Both were halfbloods, although not many knew that about Katie. They tended to go on dates in muggle London, as there was usually more to do there, such as go to the movies. They both enjoyed muggle sports as much as they enjoyed quidditch. Although Katie didn't take pleasure in football like Dean did, she did enjoy watching soccer and basketball, both reminding her somewhat of quidditch, but on the ground.

No one knew if they were going to marry. As of right now, they just wanted to have some fun dating.

!#$

Fred continued to date Angie as George continued to date Alicia. Everyone was positive they would stay together. They proved everyone right. Unlike Charlie and Oliver, they did what they were sure Harry wanted. They got married, having a double wedding. Fred's witness was Charlie and George's witness was Bill. Angie's witness was Ginny and Alicia's witness was Katie. Their wedding was a small backyard wedding, taking place at Shell Cottage. Technically, the twins could afford a more extravagant wedding, thanks to the joke shop doing so well; they chose to keep it intimate though and the girls loved it.

The only black spot on a glorious day was the fact their parents had thought it was their right to come to the wedding, how they found out about it no one knows. Bill and Charlie told them very politely that they weren't invited. Molly attempted to use her shrill voice to force her way in, but were effectively stopped. They stomped away in a huff, blaming poor Harry who wasn't even there. To be on the safe side, Bill used his warding skills in case they attempted to come back.

During the wedding speeches, Fred and George made a toast to their surrogate little brother, hoping his life was going well.

!#$

Percy, oddly enough, was disgusted with his parents. He loved them and wanted them to be a part of his life, but Harry was an innocent child. They put the world on his shoulders and then get angry when he doesn't handle the pressure.

Percy may be a lot of things—pompous, a snitch, too rule abiding—but he does believe in loyalty when it's deserved. He learned his lesson the hard way during Harry's and Ron's fifth year.

He knows everyone believes he didn't come to the wedding for the same reason his parents, but they're wrong. He didn't go because he doesn't support a forced union. Truly, he's a romantic at heart, and he believes everyone should have a chance to find love.

There's a girl he's quite smitten with. She had once been in Slytherin. His parents found out about his infatuation and tried to force him to ignore his feelings for the beauty, be he can't. Whenever she smiles coyly at him, his heart feels like it's going to thump right out of his chest. He doesn't know if its love, but he sure wants to find out.

He just hopes he gets a chance to apologize to Harry and make amends.

Ginny is doing wonderfully on the Harpies quidditch team. She uses Harry's Firebolt faithfully and guards it with her life. She makes sure it stays pristine in condition. When her teammates jokingly tease her about being in love with a broom, she let loose the infamous Weasley temper. Her teammates learned their lesson about mocking the broom.

Ginny met a young man named Keith Jerog after a particularly tough game. He had cropped black hair and chocolate colored eyes. He was also very lanky. Ginny shyly invited him to come to the celebratory party. After getting permission from his family, they met up with the rest of the team. Ginny couldn't remember ever laughing so hard and Keith admitted to it being the most fun he has ever had.

When Ginny tried to kiss him, he let her in on a secret, something he thought she should know before getting involved with him. Keith was born a squib, but kept living in the magical world because of his parents.

They parted ways after that, Ginny not sure if she wanted to get involved after that revelation. Her indecision lasted all of a week. She wasn't able to get him out of her mind and wanted to see where it could go. Her brothers encouraged her, but also warned her that he better be ready for the third degree. After all, she was there baby sister.

They have been going strong since then. Of course they have their arguments; all couples do, but they always make up. Fred and George often joke that they can hear wedding bells in the distance, turning both into a blushing, spluttering mess.

!#$

Neville and Luna continued their close knit friendship, but the stutters and blushes were getting on everyone's nerves. They met up with Ginny, thinking nothing was out of the ordinary. At least they didn't think anything was out of the ordinary until the door locked behind them. A bit afraid, they both looked into Ginny maniacal eyes. "Listen up, either admit your feelings or I'll hex you so bad, you'll need a prolonged stay at the hospital…and you know I will."

Neville stuttered and neither of the girls knew what he was trying to say. Luna took pity on him and shyly placed her lips on his, sweetly kissing him. Neville's hands played with her hair as he angled his head to deepen the kiss.

Ginny smiled in triumph at a job well done. Now they'd both stop annoying her so much.

Luna and Neville dated strongly. Luna found Neville's awkwardness charming and Neville found Luna's weirdness cute. They really were a match made in heaven. It was no surprise when they got engaged. There were following in Charlie's and Oliver's footsteps though, waiting for Harry to get married. Neville thought that they shouldn't because it could be a long time before Harry came back to England; of course he wouldn't blame Harry. Luna smiled in her mysterious way. "Don't worry love; Harry will be back before you know it."

Neville knew not to contradict her. He knew his lovely fiancée was special and she probably was right about Harry coming back in the not-so-distant future. He learned that she was usually right about these types of things.

!#$

That was how Harry's friends were doing. What about the other people, the traitors and cowards? Let us look at how their lives have been going since then?

!#$

Molly and Arthur Weasley didn't have much of a life. There weren't even allowed to see their precious granddaughters or see two of their children marry. They were constantly fighting because of their lousy lives. Most of their friends didn't even want to see them. It was all Harry Potter's fault. He nearly kills their children and then turns most of their kids against them.

Harry had also poisoned their precious Ron and darling Hermione. Their son would never had cheated before. They taught him better. They were sure Hermione was just misguided by the Potter boy. Everything was his fault.

They couldn't see it was their own fault. They were the closest things Harry had to parents, until Sirius and Remus became a bigger part of his life. Harry didn't intentionally want to hurt anyone; it was Voldemort's fault. Harry would never accept them as part of his life again though.

!#$

Ron and Hermione got married pretty soon after Harry's departure. Surprisingly, at least it was surprising to Ron and Hermione; many people didn't like what they said in the Daily Prophet, often comparing them to Slytherins for their underhanded ways. They had thought everyone would be on their side; after all, they had been nearly killed year after year, all because of Potter. The people fell for Potter's innocent act though. They were so gullible.

Although Ron was able to get a job at the Ministry, it was only because of his father and Dumbledore's influence. Hermione found herself having a hard time finding work. Not only was she a muggle born, but people were questioning her loyalty because of her words about her supposedly best friend.

Their "happy" marriage didn't last long. Not too soon after the vows were said, both had affairs and they weren't even discrete about it. Both were photographed with other people: Ron with nameless females that had black hair and green eyes, some questioned the appearance as they could have been female Harry Potters, and Hermione with pale blonds, again the appearances were questioned.

Neither seemed sorry for their actions and still had the pretense of marriage. All in all, it was a very sad existence.

!#$

Albus Dumbledore was doing much better, but only because he didn't outright say anything negative about Harry, at least in public that is. Fudge was breathing down his back to fix it, but there was nothing he could do. Harry's magic has already been striped. Even if he wanted to turn dark, there was no way he could now. He was a muggle. Fudge should just get over it. He did feel sorry that he lost his puppet, but at least he was gone and out of his hair.

!#$

The Malfoys were furious. Draco was supposed to have the perfect, submissive husband, one he could control easily and one who would bend to his whims. The Malfoy name has lost its honor because of the war, and Harry Potter was the ticket to regaining that honor. Now it was gone.

Draco honestly didn't believe that Potter or anyone for that matter would rather become a muggle instead of getting married, especially to someone who was a great catch and quite desirable. Thanks to Potter's defection, he was forced to marry the bitch, Pansy Parkinson, only to find out that she's barren and can't get pregnant. That broke the contract and allowed for a divorce. Now his parents were in the middle of finding a suitable husband or wife for him, one that could continue the Malfoy line. It was all Potter's fault.


	8. Lucas's Secret

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think in a review please.

After only pausing for a minute to consider Lucas, he took Viktor's hand and they hurriedly made it back to his townhouse. As soon as they were inside, Viktor's mouth was devouring his. His kisses were hard. Hands quickly worked Harry out of his shirt, wanting to feel the heated skin. "I want you so much," Viktor huskily whispered. Viktor's tongue swirled on his pulse point, exciting him when he felt Harry's pulse quicken.

Harry pushed Viktor away, pushing him towards his bedroom. As they lied on the bed, Harry put his tongue to good use. With Viktor's shirt bunched up around his neck, Harry suckled on Viktor's nipples, before licking along his abs. Viktor pulled on Harry's hair and their lips met in another fierce kiss, teeth clashing painfully. Harry's erection was painful as he was sure Viktor's was. Their hips pressed together, both feeling highly constrained in their trousers.

Viktor's hand reached in between them, his hand slipping underneath the waistband of the trousers. It was definitely a tight fit. He cupped Harry's raging erection, hearing the younger whimper so prettily in need. He could feel the precum already. He felt like he would burst with this need to consume Harry.

Harry wanted this so bad, but there was a nagging feeling that wouldn't leave him alone. He did everything he could to ignore it: kissing Viktor's addicting lips, pressing himself closer to Viktor's hard body, and moving into Viktor's warm hand to get off, but nothing was making the feeling go away. He knew why too.

With a groan of disappointment, he rolled away from the quidditch star. He sat on the edge of the bed with his back turned to the older man. Because of this, he didn't see Viktor's worry that didn't have anything to do with not getting laid. "Harry, if you don't want to do anything, you can just be honest about it. Don't worry about hurting my feelings." Quieter he mumbled, "I should have realized you wouldn't be interested."

Harry's sighed. "I do want to, more than you can possible imagine." He faced Viktor. "The only other person I ever felt this type of desire for was Lucas." Viktor's eyes hardened and an animalistic growl could be heard rumbling. Harry hastily reassured him. "Don't get jealous; we're just friends. We had one night together and he gave me some much needed confidence, but he doesn't fuck anyone more than once." Harry conveniently left out the kiss they shared. He would tell Viktor so he understood why they had to find Lucas, but that was going to be at another time. "I slept around for awhile when I was twenty, just interested in fun. Since then, I've had boyfriends. I've still done casual sex every now and then when I've been single, but I want a steady relationship. I know about quidditch players and their flings. I don't want to be just another notch on your bedpost. I don't blame you if that was all you were interested in. After all, we haven't seen each other years, I'm just a muggle, and—"

"Harry," Viktor interrupted, "Just shut up and kiss me."

When Harry didn't move, feeling very uncertain, Viktor claimed his lips, greedily sucking on them. After a slight hesitation, Harry responded. Their lips moved against one another. Viktor made his ministrations gentler. He went to Harry's neck, licking it and loving the taste of him. Harry tilted his head, giving him more access.

Viktor's hand snuck their way back into Harry's trousers, palming his heated flesh. He was brought into quick orgasm, crying out into Viktor's mouth.

Viktor was pushed onto his back. Harry's mouth became level with his erection. He took it all at one time, using the skills he got from lots of practice. Viktor's movements were controlled; he was being very careful not to harm Harry or accidentally choke him. When Harry began to purposely scrape his teeth along the length, Viktor couldn't hold it anymore and shot himself down Harry's throat. The younger man drank it greedily. It tasted sweet and addictive, just like the rest of Viktor.

Their lips came together into another kiss; this one was coaxing and gentle. At the same time, it held promise of burning passion and desire. Viktor murmured against Harry's lips, "This better not be the last time. I don't want this to be the last time."

"I don't want it to be either," Harry agreed. They continued to kiss each other lazily, until both fell into the world of dreams.

!#$

The next day was not the best day. It was Sunday, which usually meant family day, but he had to find Lucas. After explaining the situation to Remus over the phone, Harry was excused after he promised to make up for it next weekend. Viktor was awake as Harry crept back into the bedroom. They shared a leisurely kiss that Viktor was trying to deepen, but Harry pulled away before that could happen. "We need to find Lucas."

Viktor groaned. "Those are two of the most unromantic words I have ever heard." At Harry's look, he deflated. "Why?"

Harry laughed nervously. He knew Viktor already felt slightly threatened after Harry confessed about the one night they spent together. Viktor would not be pleased. "You see…well…before you found us last night…ummm…uhhh—"

"Uhhhh what?" Viktor's voice was dangerous.

"He kissed me and moved away before it was spotted by you," Harry finished in a rush. He continued though before Viktor could reply, "I'm sure he just didn't want to ruin any chances of having you for one night though. After all, he has a reputation to keep."

"Then why kiss you?"

Harry nibbled his lips, an old nervous habit that never completely went away. "I haven't figured that one out yet."

"Well I have; he wants you." It was stated so simply that there was no room for arguments, but Harry argued anyways.

"What about the kiss you two shared on the dance floor; you two looked highly cozy. That's why I had left on my own in the first place."

"I'm not sure what was with the kiss, but who were you jealous of? Were you jealous of him for being able to kiss me, or of me for being able to kiss him?"

Harry pulled his hair. "I…I…I don't know." He continued in a rush. "Before you came around, everyone I slept with, I always compared to Lucas and they always fell short. No one could ever invoke feelings and desires as strong as they were with Lucas. I responded the exact same way to you though. I admit I felt something when Lucas kissed me last night; I always feel something when we are near, even if we are just standing in the same proximity not touching. I felt and always feel yearning, but I feel the exact same with you." Harry turned it around on Viktor. "What about you Viktor? You didn't seem to totally hate the kiss or find it utterly repulsive."

Viktor calmed his temper and did everything he could to get a hold of his raging jealousy. "You're right; I admit the kiss was amazing, and you're right. I felt a strong yearning for more. I feel the same way with you though. I'm sorry for getting mad. That wasn't fair to you. I think you just reminded me of my own feelings for Lucas and I lashed out. I hate not understanding what's going on inside of me."

"I forgive you Viktor, but now you understand why we have to find him. We need answers and I think he's the only one who can give them to us."

Viktor lips overtook Harry's lips, surprising the younger man in their urgency, but he replied in kind. They broke apart, panting heavily. "Don't take this the wrong way or think it's out of jealousy, but I think we should wait when it comes to finding Lucas." Harry opened his mouth, but Viktor didn't let him get in a word edgewise. "I sensed something from Lucas, something that makes me highly suspicious of him. I'm not saying he's a bad guy because he does seem nice; I'm saying that I don't think he's a normal human. I think he may be from the magical world."

"You think he's a wizard?"

Viktor shook his head no. "I don't think he's a wizard. What I was sensing was different. I do think he's magical though. I'm not saying he's dangerous, but until we know what he is, if I'm right that is, we shouldn't be anywhere near him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Viktor, I've been alone with him many times. I've had sex with him and don't give me that look. We've been through that. He's had multiple opportunities to kill me. Even if he does normally kill, and I'm _Not _saying he does, I don't think he'd hurt me."

"Well…our feelings for him that equal our feelings for each other might have something to do with what he is. Please, I'm begging you Harry; let me go to the magical world to do some research first. I know you believe him to be a good person, but I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Allow me a couple of days for research. If I don't find anything, then we will search for him and confront him head on."

Harry agreed, making Viktor smile which quickly left his face when Harry continued. "I'm coming too."

"You told your godfathers you were going to the World Cup, and that would be your first trek into the magical world, and they'd be there to help you if you had problems. I don't think they'd like this idea very much."

"I love them with my whole heart; they're my family and I don't like being dishonest with them or breaking promises, but it will be faster to research with 2 pairs of eyes."

"Why not ask them to come along then? We would have 5 pairs of eyes then, cutting down research time even more."

Harry shook his head. "They wouldn't want me anywhere near him if Lucas was thought to be dangerous. I do not need or want them needlessly worrying about me. Either I come or we skip the research altogether and go look for Lucas."

Viktor knew he was beat; Harry was stubborn when he had his mind made up. "Fine, come on. Let's get dress and then head to the magical world. If you have any problems there, don't forget that I warned you. Also, I will not be held responsible if your godfathers should find out about this. I will use you for a human shield if I must."

Harry smiled beautifully, pecked Viktor's lips, and hurried to get dressed. Viktor dressed as well, but at a slower pace, forcing Harry to wait impatiently, especially as Viktor could have simply used magic to dress, but chose to go the slower route.

!#$

Viktor got them to the American version of the Leaky Cauldron, the point between the muggle and the wizarding world. Harry couldn't see what Viktor could, bringing home the point once again that he didn't have magic. He pressed closer to the hard body, seeking comfort. Viktor tilted his chin up and met his lips in gentle pressure. Harry responded, opening his mouth to allow Viktor's questing tongue in. Viktor's big hands gently rubbing his back lulled him into a sense of safety and security. He whimpered, feeling a flame of desire start to pool in his lower stomach.

They were brought out of their state though. "Is that Viktor Krum? Who is he kissing?" Many voices questioned similar things. Harry hid his head not wanting to draw any more attention to himself. For all he knew, it could get back to England that he was there in the arms of Viktor.

The quidditch star murmured a spell wandlessly. A cloak appeared and Viktor fixed it around Harry, putting the hood up to hide his face from view. They shared another chaste kiss before Viktor hurried them over to the floo. Many people tried to stop them and to find out who the mysterious person was that managed to capture the aloof Bulgarian's interest, but Viktor protected Harry from prying eyes. Viktor shouted out the destination, "Enchantress Library" before throwing the floo powder in. They disappeared into the flames together.

Harry gazed around. The library was big; there was no doubt about that. It might even surpass Hogwarts' library in size. "What is this library a part of Viktor for it to be so huge?"

He was striding to the reference desk. "It's the central Northern library. Everyone in the Northern Wizarding world comes here if they need to research. Many of the schools also use this library because there are only smaller magical schools in the Northern part and most of the smaller schools don't have a big enough library. Sometimes they need more references, so they have a floo system set up to go here. There's also charms and spells for those who come here from a school. It prevents them from leaving the building."

Harry met Viktor at the reference area. "So, what are we looking for? We don't know have any idea what Lucas is, _**if **_he's magical at all."

"We are going to go through an encyclopedia of magical beings. You spent enough time with him. You should be able to recognize behavioral patterns and characteristics that you and I read about." Viktor took out his wand. "Accio _All Magical Creatures Encyclopedia_." The book flew to his hand and he used magic to make it easier to catch. "Let us get to work."

Harry opened a book only to laugh. "Some of these we don't even have to read about. Just by the name we know that Lucas couldn't possibly be it, such as an Acromantula, Ashwinder, Augurey, Basilisk, etc. Anything that is animal based without shape shifting abilities, we can cross off the list." They began to go through the list, skipping things they already knew about, creatures they knew Lucas had no chance of being.

Viktor came across Angel and read what they had out loud. "'_Angels are said to be of enormous beauty, and often are not immediately recognized as angels. Some fly through the air, some become invisible. They are described as pure and bright as heaven. Consequently, they are said to be formed of fire and encompassed by light. Some are depicted as having wings, but no one really knows if that's true or simply legend.' _Well Harry, what do you think?"

"Lucas definitely has beauty; anyone with eyes could see that. If he does fly or can become visible, it's not something we'd be able to see unless he willingly shows us. We have to remember that he found me relatively fast last night. He could have become invisible and flew to make it easier to find me, but that's something he would have to admit to us. No one knows if angels truly have wings, so we have to leave that tidbit alone. All in all, it's certainly a possible scenario and we should make note of it. If he is an angel, I don't think he's a danger."

"Either do I, but we're not positive. We should continue."

They read through more names, skipping ones they were positive weren't it. This was going a lot faster than they thought it would because there were so many automatic negatives. They continued. They stopped for a quick lunch after they got through half the book, Harry covered with his cloak. They went through the last half of the book and got done with it about 6. At the end, the finalists were angel, fae, and vampire. According to the book a fae is an otherworldly creature with ethereal beauty. They can see the future and control elements. There wasn't much information on a fae. A vampire is by far the most dangerous finalist they had. A vampire is known for sensual seduction. If a vampire sets his sights on you, you can't refuse him/her and will do anything he/she asks. Vampires do have fangs, but they only extend when they are in desperate need for nourishment. Contrary to popular belief, vampires can go out in the sunlight. They are just weaker and usually wear sunglasses as the sun tends to hurt their eyes. They are also known for amazing sexual prowess in bed. Harry blushed after reading that bit.

"Well Harry, what do you think?" Viktor questioned. He had his own suspicions, but unless Harry came to the conclusion on his own, he'd be defensive about it and wouldn't listen to reason.

Harry kept glancing at the description of vampire. He never had seen Lucas during the day, but Manhattan was a big city. It could be easy to not see a particular person. Lucas couldn't be a vampire. If he was, Harry would have been killed already. There have been more than enough opportunities. Harry refused to think of Lucas as a dangerous creature. "I think he's an Angel."

Viktor sighed; truly not surprised that Harry had said that. He had a soft spot for the man and was denying the worst, even though it was the most likely. Viktor got Harry safely back home and when the man tried to go in, Harry stopped him. Viktor thought that Harry was mad, but the deep kiss corrected his assumption. He growled when Harry pulled away, wanting and needing more. Harry laughed, lightly nibbling on the older man's jaw. "I have work tomorrow and want to prepare a new dessert that Cory wants to try out tomorrow for a test run."

Viktor was suspicious. He knew Harry well enough to know that he should be, but he didn't feel like getting into a fight like he knew he would, if he accused Harry of lying. "Okay, I should check in with my team anyways. We have practice all day tomorrow, but I can come over tomorrow night when you're done with work."

"I would love to see you tomorrow, but I have to decline. I skipped out on spending time with my godfathers today; it's something we do every Sunday. I'm going tomorrow right after work."

Viktor's brow furrowed. "How about Tuesday then?"

"Viktor, I don't know."

The Bulgarian's doubts were back. "Are you trying to get rid of me? Just tell me the truth now."

"No! I truly want to see where this might go, but I need a couple of days. Come Wednesday after you're done with practice. I promise, I won't back out of it or make excuses to cancel."

Viktor swooped down and took Harry's mouth in an aggressive kiss, showing Harry that he was his. He cupped Harry through his trousers, making the younger man wiggle, his trousers getting uncomfortably tight. "You sure I can't come in just for a little bit."

"I totally want to say yes, but it's still no. Viktor, I really like you. I didn't think I'd come to like you like this even when I noticed your good looks at the bakery. I don't want to ruin what may be a good relationship. I need some space tonight to do my own thing though." When Viktor gave a disappointed look, Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that Viktor. I promise I'll make it up to you Wednesday night…and it will be worth the wait." With a nip, Harry pried himself away from Viktor's arms.

"You better," Viktor replied in his deep voice that was becoming Harry's favorite thing about Viktor. After a few more moments of conversation and a couple of more kisses, Viktor walked away. Harry turned towards his door, unlocked it, and opened it. He gazed in the direction Viktor had left. When he was sure Viktor was a good distance away, he closed his door and locked it back up. He knew Viktor wouldn't approve, but he had to do what he had to do.

He was on the way to the only place Harry knew he could find Lucas. He was going to the club.

**Author Notes: **The slash poll is over and the winner is Fenir. I actually have an idea for a story. Hopefully I will be able to get it done for Kamerreon's birthday. The het poll is up. I really am trying to broaden what I write. I don't really have a favorite het pairing so I don't know what I want to write for the big bang. Please vote even if you won't read a het story. One of the choices is Cedric/Cho/Harry. You should know that there wouldn't be any Cedric/Harry interaction, only Cedric/Cho and Harry/Cho.


	9. Actions and Reactions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$

Harry stepped, ignoring the people who were greeting him. He only had eyes for one person right now. He walked aimlessly through the crowd, searching for the sky blue eyes that always seemed to captivate him. He found him near the back room with a new target. His lips were all over the lucky young man, and Harry found himself jealous for no reason. He wanted to rip the pretty blond hair out of the nameless trick's head. He shook those thoughts away.

He told himself that he didn't want to interrupted, but deep down he did. He tapped Lucas on the shoulder. The older man groaned in frustration as his eyes landed on him. "May I help you Harry?" He asked in a strained voice.

Harry gazed at him wearily. He didn't seem to be in a good mood; but of course it could be because he was stopped from having a good time. "I need to speak with you."

"Can't this wait? I'm a bit busy? And where's Viktor?" His voice was slightly bitter, surprising Harry.

"Viktor doesn't know I'm here and he wouldn't be happy if he found out. It's important, please."

Lucas turned back to his prey whose eyes were glazed with lust. He took the trick's lips in a deep kiss and Harry turned his head away from the scene. "I won't be long. Don't go too far."

The trick dazedly nodded. When Lucas went in front of Harry to lead him to a more secluded spot, the blond glared weakly which made Harry roll his eyes. They got tucked in a spot where they wouldn't be bothered. "I'm surprised you're here. I thought you would have been cementing your hopefully new relationship."

"I told Viktor about the kiss from last night."

"Should I fear for my life or for my manhood?"

"You would have to, if it wasn't for the fact that I reminded him about the kiss on the dance floor."

Lucas nodded. "Why are you here anyways?"

Harry gulped. He knew it was risky, especially if they were wrong about Lucas being magical, but he didn't see any other way. "What are you?"

Lucas' eyes widened marginally, the only sign of his surprise. "I'm not sure what you're talking about." His voice was monotonous.

"I think you do know what I'm talking about. Are you an angel?" 'Please say yes, please say, please say yes.'

"No, I'm not. I'm a bit more lethal."

"That was what I was afraid of, but Viktor was sure of. You're a vampire, aren't you?"

Lucas' eyes were soft. "Yes, but I won't hurt you."

Harry smiled. "I don't think you will either, but Viktor isn't so sure. That's why he can't know that I came to find you. He may never forgive me for going behind his back."

"It will be our secret. I'm guessing you're magical too if you know of vampires as real creatures?"

Harry got a look in his eyes. "I used to be, but I really don't want to go into it."

Lucas nodded, understanding the subject was painful. "I thought you wanted to talk to me about the kiss as well."

"Yeah, I do. I kind of forgot about it. I have one question: why?"

Lucas ran a hand through his hair. "I have fucked many tricks. All of them were meaningless. I didn't even remember their names or recognize them by sight. Being a vampire, I can't exactly form ties with humans. You were different though. I kept my rule about never fucking anyone more than once, but at the same time, I felt an inexplicable urge to protect you from harm. I just felt a pull towards you. I knew you and Viktor were meant to be. I sensed the emotions surrounding the two of you. Vampires have empathy abilities on a smaller level. I felt so bad for going after Viktor, even after sensing how you felt about him, but I couldn't stop myself. That pull I felt to you, I also felt to him, just on a smaller level. I knew you and Viktor were going to get together; it was only a matter of time. It didn't even take that much time as Viktor kissed you in desperation because he had been worried about your safety. I wanted one last taste of you because I was not planning to get in the way or to become an obstacle to the two of you developing a relationship. Although I don't know Viktor, I know you and you deserve to find a man who will always put you first."

"Like you did?" Lucas was silent. "You essentially admitted you have feelings for me even if you don't want to. Yet you're willing to shove your happiness aside to make me happy." Lucas stayed silent and his eyes were averted away. "Lucas, look at me." Harry commanded.

Lucas snarled as he gripped Harry's throat in a quick motion, the grip still loose enough so Harry wasn't choked. "I am _NOT_ commanded by anyone. Make sure you remember that." Harry nodded, a bit afraid of Lucas' dominant side. Lucas hold loosened slightly and their eyes locked.

Harry's breathing quickened and he couldn't help himself. He stood on his toes and kissed him. His mind and heart begged him to remember Viktor, his brand new boyfriend, but his body and even a part of his heart, screamed something a whole lot different. Lucas was so beautiful and talented when it came to his mouth and hands. Lucas' lips trailed to Harry's neck biting him lightly, which contrasted heavily with the rough hands. "Need you now." Harry whispered.

Lucas pulled Harry towards the door and they got into the car. Instead of buckling a seatbelt for a drive that would have been too long in Lucas' opinion, he pulled Harry so he sat on the vampire's lap, trapped between his chest and the steering wheel. Their lips were craving one another. Harry worked his trousers open although it was hard because of the tight space. Lucas erection was hard and hot. Lucas groaned, wanting more contact. It was such a primal need that was coming over him. Lifting Harry so his knees were on either side of Lucas and giving him some leverage, Lucas undid his trousers and tugged them down. Harry wiggled out of them and awkwardly got them off of him. Lucas worked them so Harry was lying across the front of the car, his head on the passenger seat and his feet at the driver's seat with his knees slightly bent. Lucas' mouth trailed wet kisses down, sucking on nipples through his shirt. Harry arched his back, wanting more, but the stupid shirt was in the way. Lucas continued his downward trail. Finally his mouth engulfed the prize, swallowing him down to the root. Harry bucked, feeling so much need for more.

Harry came quickly into the greedy mouth. He was sucked dry and cleaned off. Their lips clashed together again. There was still so much passion and heat between them that hadn't dwindled.

They came together as one and set a frenzied pace. They came simultaneously and lied to together, regaining their breaths as Lucas stroked his hair.

Thoughts of Viktor had flown out from both of their minds. "Come with me to my place Lucas."

They shared a deep kiss. They got themselves situated in their seats with seat belts and everything. When Harry saw they were almost at his townhouse, Harry mischievously reached for Lucas' lap, making the vampire groan. Hands playfully grasped the renewing erection, issuing gentle squeezes. Lucas made sure to quickly park before half dragging half carrying Harry from the car. Harry tried to unlock the door, but his hands were shaking with need too badly. Lucas got fed up waiting and took the keys.

The door was slammed and Harry was bent over the nearest furniture, which happened to be the couch. Clothes were discarded completely and Lucas softly caressed one smooth ass cheek, issuing gentle squeezes. Harry was whimpering with his eyes closed, wanting Lucas to do something. He got his wish when he felt a tongue probing his insides. Harry's eyes popped open, never having that done to him before and never having felt such an incredible sensation. There were short stabs as Lucas inhaled Harry's unique scene. No one came close to it. He curled his tongue just as it began to leave him. Harry's hips were moving, thrusting his erection against the couch as he cried out wantonly. This escalated to fucking. The pace was quick and furious. Harry rubbing against the couch reminded Lucas of his own problem and he grasped the firm erection. After a couple of short, Harry spurted his essence. Lucas followed not soon after.

They made their way to the bed and spent the rest of the night feeling each other's bodies and memorizing each nook and cranny until they became experts.

!#$

Harry woke up to his morning erection being engulfed in heat. His back arched off of the bed, his fingers gripping hair. He wanted more of the wonderful feeling. He felt his orgasm building. "Viktor!" His cry of ecstasy were loud and clear. His eyes were closed as he breathed heavily before he remembered the night before. "Oh shit!" His eyes snapped open to see Lucas still kneeling at his waist.

The vampire's eyes were troubled. "What did we do?"

Harry didn't have an answer as he thought about his wonderful boyfriend. He knew he didn't deserve the older man who he had betrayed in the worst possible way. "I'm going to tell Viktor the truth and let him break up with me. It's what I deserve."

Lucas' eyes showed his misery. "You love him though, even if the relationship is new."

"If I loved him so much, I wouldn't have cheated on him after only one day of being together. I don't deserve him." He finished in a whisper.

"No!" Lucas growled. He took a deep, steadying breath. "I told myself I would not get in the way of the two of you." Lucas' eyes averted to the side. "I'll leave New York. You won't have to worry about seeing me then and we won't have to worry about this ever happening again."

Harry shook his head in the negative. "This is your home."

"I don't have a home in the human world. I continuously move so no one gets suspicious of me never growing older. If I leave now, it would just be a little sooner than I had originally planned."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but there was a knock on the door. Both of them grabbed trousers quickly. Shirtless, they made their way out of the bedroom. Lucas leaned against the couch as Harry opened the door to come face to face with Viktor.

Viktor licked his lips appreciatively at the sight of Harry with a missing shirt, not noticing Lucas until he head the shuffle as the vampire straightened swiftly. Viktor's eyes were cold as they moved back and forth between the two of them. Without saying anything, Viktor turned around in order to leave.

"I'm sorry," was softly whispered.

The older man breathed deeply through his nose. "Did you plan on doing this to me?"

"Of course not! I care about you too deeply to do that. I would never want to willingly hurt you, but I feel a magnetic pull towards Lucas. I can't seem to fight the feeling either. I don't know why."

Lucas spoke up, "Viktor…please don't go. I was just telling Harry that I'd leave New York. I don't want to be the reason you two don't work out. You guys are perfect for each other."

"Then why did he fuck you if we are so perfect together?"

Harry was desperate. He wasn't as sure as Lucas was about it being love, but he knew he cared about Viktor. Although he had told Lucas he would, he couldn't let Viktor walk away. "Viktor, please wait!" His turbulent eyes met Lucas' gloomy eyes. "Could there be a magical reason for this attraction?"

Viktor turned around and snarled, "Don't blame magic for being a whore!"

A sob erupted from Harry as Viktor's eyes widened at his own words, not believing he actually uttered them. Lucas' fangs lengthened as he felt angle bubble up, but he stood completely still because of his extended fangs. Viktor didn't pay attention to the surprised vampire as he rushed to the younger man's side. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just so angry. I've never been in love before and I hate what you did. It hurts me so much. I spoke without thinking."

Harry's chest was heaving as sobs were ripped from him. He had never felt so much guilt in his life. "Viktor, I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault."

Viktor pulled the unresisting man into his arms, holding tightly to the shaking body. "Harry, please stop crying. I didn't mean it. I promise."

Lucas slipped out of the townhouse without being seen. He needed time to think about the revelation he discovered.

"Viktor, I didn't mean to. My body couldn't resist him though."

"I know."

Harry gazed up at him with such a forlorn expression. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"I'm not sure Harry. Even if I can forgive you, trust would be a whole different matter."

"I know I've said it many times, but I am sorry. I don't deserve you, I don't deserve you, but I'll do whatever I have to if it means you'll give me a second chance."

Viktor swallowed audibly. I think we need some time apart. I need to figure some things out. Go to work and don't try to get into contact with me. I'll come for you when I'm ready to talk and listen. I want to make sure I don't say anything that I don't mean next time we talk."

"Okay, I understand." Viktor made to walk away, but paused for a moment before swiftly bending down for a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. As he closed the door behind him, he reached into a pocket and pulled out the four Quidditch World Cup tickets, not sure what to do with them now.

**Author's Notes:** Don't hate Harry. He can't help it. Once again, the sex scene was edited. To read it, you'll have to go to my group. One of you asked me why I don't put the unedited stories on hpfandom or adultfanfiction and I couldn't pm you. I've tried both of those sites in the past, and I just don't like them. I stopped using them for that reason. For those of you who don't want to join yahoo, I'm terribly sorry.


	10. The Quidditch World Cup

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$

It was Friday night. Harry hadn't seen either Viktor or Lucas since Monday morning. He craved to talk to both of them, but didn't because of his promise to Viktor. He wasn't going to ruin any chance he still had with them. He was having a conversation with Severus about old friends from the magical world. Severus thought if he had felt ready for the World Cup, he might be ready to see of his old friends from England, if they could come here as Dumbledore was still a problem. Harry wasn't so sure.

Remus walked in with a smile on his face. "Harry I forgot to tell you. Viktor stopped by last night and gave me the tickets. The World Cup is tomorrow; you told Cory you needed the day off already, right?"

Harry gulped. He had felt so ashamed of himself that he hadn't even told his godfathers what he did. Frankly, he hadn't expected Viktor to still want him to be there at the Quidditch game. Maybe this was his way of telling him that he was ready to talk. Even so, Harry didn't feel as ready as he did the week before to venture out into the magical world. With him and Viktor temporarily separated, he didn't think he could deal with any more added stress. He also didn't want to cause Viktor any more distress right before he needed to concentrate on an important game. For all involved, he believed it would be better if he wasn't there. Leaving out the part about his betrayal of Viktor's trust, Harry told Remus and Severus how he didn't feel ready for the magical world. Remus was instantly worried about him emotionally as he had been quite a bit withdrawn since Monday. Severus, on the other hand, had his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Harry played innocent, but knew Severus wasn't fooled. He also knew though that Severus respected his privacy and wouldn't badger him for the truth, but would wait for Harry to come out with it. If he was completely honest with himself, the reason why he didn't tell the three of them was because he thought they would be disappointed in him. Since he met them, he always craved Sirius's and Remus's approval and now Severus was a part of that. Harry was not sure if he could deal with them being disappointed in his behavior. It would break his heart.

Harry spent a quiet night with his godfathers, thinking about what he was missing where Viktor was.

!#$

Viktor was having a fly around the pitch, warming up with his team. He couldn't stop himself from looking to a particular group of seats. Harry and the others hadn't shown up yet and Viktor had the feeling they weren't planning to either.

Viktor had considered not even giving them the tickets, but had decided to keep that promise to Harry. After all, they did need to talk and Harry had to stop being afraid. The man who owned his heart in such a short time wasn't there though. Viktor was hurt and upset, but tried to keep it in perspective. Harry might have gotten scared of coming into the magical world, especially when neither of them was sure where they stood.

His eyes moved around the crowd. Viktor breathed deeply in relief. He saw an old man with a too long white beard, and was suddenly delighted that Harry hadn't shown up. He knew Harry was not ready for the eminent confrontation with Dumbledore, but one had to wonder why Dumbledore was even there. Did he come in hopes of Harry being there? He couldn't know that they had contact, could he. Viktor sure hoped Dumbledore was just going on false optimism.

Viktor went for a dive to show off some of his skills. As he was rushing to the ground, he felt his body suddenly get hot. His eyes quickly went up and sought out the source, easily finding it, it being Lucas. Viktor's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He remembered the ground suddenly and quickly pulled up. His breathing was erratic and his teammates questioned him with worry evident in their eyes. Viktor couldn't take his eyes away from the focused Lucas though. Suddenly, a hit to his back jolted him out of his reverie. He waved the questions away and concentrated on what was going on at the pitch. The game was getting ready to start.

The game began swift. Viktor stayed up above so he could survey the pitch without getting in the way of a bludger. That didn't stop him from having to swerve anyways to avoid one.

After about three hours of game play with no end in sight, the captain called a time out. Although it was for strategy, it also gave them the chance to get some water into them. Soon enough, they were back on their brooms and the game was back in motion. Viktor's eyes swiftly moved over the pitch and he froze when he saw the golden snitch fluttering near the bleachers after about 20 minutes. One eye moved to the scoreboard while the other stayed on the snitch; they were behind by 10, but if he caught the snitch they would win. The other seeker didn't see what he did. He shifted his weight and began to race to the ground at breakneck speed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other seeker hesitate for a nanosecond and he wasn't surprised, after all, he was famous for the wronski feint, before the other team's seeker followed him. It was too bad for the other seeker because that nanosecond caused him big. Viktor smirked triumphantly as his fingers closed over the fluttering snitch.

His team cheered around him as he stayed in the air, flying around the pitch and showing the snitch off. Viktor felt a prod to his mind and stupidly, his eyes met Dumbledore's. He knew what the man was doing and put up his mental shields, but they were no match. Viktor sat petrified as Dumbledore forced his way into his mind; he couldn't even move his head to break eye contact. He had to protect Harry though, by any means necessary. He did the only thing he could think off. His head stayed perfectly still, as he quickly shifted on the broom until he felt himself falling. That forced Dumbledore to break his connection on Viktor's mind. The quidditch player closed his eyes waiting for the impact that never happened.

A hard body was pressing against him with steel arms circled around his chest. He felt his feet touch the ground and without turning around, he knew it was Lucas who had saved him from some nasty broken bones. His coach came hurrying over and Viktor heard a threatening growl in his ear. The coach backed off, but pointed a wand at Lucas, hand shaking slightly.

Viktor gulped. "Don't! It's okay, he won't hurt me."

"Are ve positive?" He asked in a thick, Bulgarian accent.

"I'm sure."

Viktor faced the still growling Vampire and saw the fangs that had grown. "Are you hungry?" He question, after remembering what he read along with Harry.

"No, Fangs can grow for an entirely different reason, a reason that's not in books." Lucas' voice was controlled.

"What is it then?"

Instead of answering, Lucas claimed Viktor's lips in an aggressive kiss. Viktor would deny it of course, but he felt himself melt into the vampire, moaning as the lips possessively took his. He forgot the fact that there were reporters everywhere. All that mattered was he wanted this man badly, even if he was a vampire. He passionately returned the kiss, shivering slightly when Lucas' growl of desire went right to his cock. Their lips broke apart. Viktor tilted his head as Lucas nipped, careful not to break skin.

Green eyes flashed through his mind, making Viktor quickly pull away. Lucas' eyes showed understanding. "You have a lot of explaining to do Lucas. I'm beginning to think Harry was right about the attraction being magical."

"He was. I thought it was only him though. I've tried to find him all week to talk to him, but he's been acting the part of a hermit."

"It has to do with the both of us?"

"My fangs grew." Lucas stated, as if that should explain everything. Viktor's eyebrows rose. "You thought it was because I was hungry. That piece of information is in the books. What's not in the books is that a vampire's fangs may grow if their mate is in any danger, whether it's physical danger or _emotional danger_." He emphasized the last part.

"I'm your mate?" Viktor asked in wonder; realizing his feelings for Harry would turn out to be nothing.

"Not only you. When you made Harry cry on Monday," He growled a little at the reminder of that, "My fangs grew, reacting to him being hurt."

Tears threatened to fall from Viktor's dark eyes as he remembered the words that had caused Harry to sob. "I called him a whore and he really couldn't help it. He was right about having no control over the pull."

"We have to talk to him."

"I had given one of his godfathers the tickets, but I'm glad he didn't show up, considering Albus Dumbledore is here. I want to see him, but I can't leave here yet. After that display, reported would no doubt follow and I do not want to lead them straight to Harry."

"We'll figure something out, but you should go back to your team."

Viktor, careful of the fangs that were still extended, pressed his lips hard against Lucas', before he turned and walked away. He ignored the eyes that were on him, ignored the whispers of his team, and just smiled as he blissfully thought about Harry and Lucas. The three of them would soon be together, just as it should be.

**Author Notes: **I know some of you might be disappointed that Harry didn't go to the Quidditch cup, but this is what my muse decided.


	11. Bakery Love

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$

Harry was putting the finishing touches on decorating a Disney princess birthday cake in honor of a set of twin girls' fifth birthday. It was pink and extremely girly, perfect for his small customers. He smiled happily at a job well done as he finished making the final flower. It was perfect.

Today was a busy day as Harry was on his own in the back. One of the co-chefs had their scheduled day off and the other was using a sick day. The one with the day off had already made plans and couldn't come in at the last minute. Because of this, Harry was a bit frazzled and it showed, as his hair was no longer in a neat ponytail, but strands were falling to frame his face; all of it was beginning to fall out of his hairnet. After he got the cake carefully packaged and in the refrigerator, he began to fix his hair, tucking it where it belongs.

Harry heard the door swing open, but didn't turn around, thinking that it was Cory. Of course he was wrong. Gentle hands started to help him put his hair up. The hands had a dark complexion; letting Harry knew who it was. With his hair neat in the hairnet once again, Harry still didn't turn around. He was afraid, but he knew he had to face Viktor sooner or later. "Did you win?" He questioned without turning around.

"Yes, about 4 hours into the game."

"Congratulations," He complimented, finally turning and staring up into the dark eyes. He was expecting to see coldness, but was surprised at the warmth, and dare he think it, love, that was present there. "I'm sorry I didn't come."

"I'm relieved you didn't."

"Oh," Harry tried to not let the hurt show.

Viktor smiled gently, "I wasn't relieved because you weren't there. I was relieved because Dumbledore was there."

Harry's eyes were wide as he thought of the consequences if he had gone. "Why was he there?"

"I'm not sure, but he tried to use legilimency on me. That's what's worrying me."

"I'll tell Remus and the others today." They were silent as they stared at each other. "I should get back to work before Cory comes and checks on me."

Harry made a move to walk around Viktor, but his wrist was caught in a gentle grasp. Viktor pulled until Harry lost his balance and had had to lean against the hard body. "I missed you," He whispered softly before their lips met in a gentle kiss. It was about remembering and familiarizing once again with each other's lips. When Viktor made to pull away, Harry followed the lips, not wanting to lose contact. Unfortunately, a throat cleared and both had to come back to the land of the living.

Cory was smiling sheepishly. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your love fest, but I needed the Italian cheesecake. Mrs. Henderson is here for it."

Harry blushed before opening up the refrigerator and retrieving the item. He made to go to the front of the bakery to package it when Cory stopped him. "I'll take care of it while you finish up here."

Harry smiled gratefully at his friend before facing Viktor, ready to recapture those oh-so-tempting lips and was disappointed when the older man stepped back. "If you're done at 6, I'll pick you up so we can talk. Harry nodded and watched with longing as Viktor walked out of the kitchen.

That day couldn't end fast enough. Harry was outside at 5:45 waiting for Viktor to show up. When he wasn't there 6 on the dot, he thought the worst. He thought his fears were confirmed when he could see not only Viktor walking towards him, but Lucas too. His feet began to shuffle and he felt a strong urge to run. Lucas seemed to know his thought process because with inhuman speed he was at Harry's side and his arm was in a firm grip. Viktor jogged a bit to get where they were. Harry's eyes were troubled. "I guess I got my hopes up for no reason." He stated mournfully.

Viktor was quick to reassure him in a very special unspoken way. Harry moaned with wanton desire as his hands went to Viktor's belt, wanting so desperately to rid him of the nuisance of trousers. If Viktor's erection was anything to go by, he was of like mind. They forced themselves to break apart though. His eyes shifted to Lucas who was smiling happily. "I don't get it."

"Lucas has some valuable information about vampires that they don't disclose in books, as no one is usually able to get close enough to vampires to find out." At Harry's questioning look, they explained the facts about Vampires.

"So I'm not a whore?"

Viktor's eyes showed pain at the reminder as Lucas growled at the older human who had uttered that word. "Harry, I should have never called you that, even if it had nothing to do with magic. I care about you and didn't think before I spoke. You were never a whore and I will never call you such a filthy name ever again. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Harry looked searchingly into Viktor's eyes and saw the truth in his words. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. He glanced at Lucas with a sly smile, before looking into Viktor's eyes. "Can I?"

Viktor chuckled softly. "You don't have to ask. I've gotten quite used to Lucas' lips myself. I can definitely understand the lure."

Harry didn't need any more permission and hungrily went for the lips. Lucas' hands gripped Harry's thin waist as lips were devoured. Lucas didn't nibble on lips like most people did. Instead, he forced his tongue in Harry's mouth, but the young man definitely wasn't complaining. Lucas cupped him through his trousers and Harry knew they had to stop now; otherwise, they were going to give a show to the public. Harry told Lucas that and the vampire smiled. "I felt like I was going through withdrawal without your lips. I don't want to wait much longer to complete the mateship bond."

Harry didn't blush for once, but instead smiled flirtatiously. "You'll have time to prove that because I myself can't wait."

Lucas let out an animalistic growl while Viktor smirked triumphantly. "I'm up for that. Lucas did have sex with me as he has had it with you already and didn't see it as unfair, but you and I never did complete what we started. We didn't complete the bond either because it's not able to be completed unless all mates are present."

Harry pecked Viktor on the lips. "We'll go to my place after we're done at my godfathers' house."

"What?" Viktor asked incredulously.

"First of all, I need to tell them about Dumbledore. Second of all, I'm…well, we're all having dinner with them. I can't cancel on them again. We don't want to be late do we? Let's go."

!#$

Dinner was an awkward affair, and that was putting it mildly. When Harry told them the news about Lucas, Sirius had to be restrained by the much calmer, although just as fierce, Severus. The potion master understood that you couldn't control who a vampire was mated to. He reminded Harry's easy to anger godfather that it meant Harry would be protected and loved for eternity. Harry blushed while Lucas squeezed his hand, telling Harry that Severus was right. He sweetly kissed Lucas' cheek.

Remus asked a question that Harry hadn't even thought of, which really should make him feel embarrassed. "What about their human statuses?"

Lucas smiled warmly at both of his mates, knowing they were anxious to hear his answer. "They will both be turned, whenever they feel ready of course."

"What about my family?" Harry questioned in a heartbroken voice.

"Harry, I understand that they mean the world to you, but you're my mate. You have to have realized what would happen eventually."

"It didn't really register in my mind."

"What happens when a vampire loses his mate or mates?" Viktor questioned.

Lucas stared at his hands. "After their found, a vampire can't live without his mates. He will begin to disintegrate if a mate dies or is taken from him, whether it be by force or willingly."

"Harry," Remus spoke up in a gentle voice. "You know we love you, but we would have died before you anyways."

Harry's eyes were filling with tears. "I know that, but I held onto the hope that I would eventually join you along with my parents in the afterlife. If I became a vampire, I would never see any of you again." He turned to Lucas whose eyes showed pure sadness. "Lucas, I care about you. I can't say the word yet, although I know I will eventually feel it. I wish I could say it, but I can't yet. I just don't know if I can give up my family. I went through a long childhood of never having a family and I finally have one. I'm not sure if I'm ready to part from them."

Severus spoke in his deep voice. "You would have a family. You would have two people for all eternity to love you unconditionally."

"I don't know if that would be enough. Remus, Sirius, Severus, I don't know if I want to live without you for an eternity. I don't know if I can sacrifice and watch everyone I love die. Viktor, you can't totally disagree with me can you?"

Viktor's smile was grim. "Harry, I do understand where you're coming from. Besides for a couple of friends, I really don't have anyone I would be leaving. I haven't been on the best terms with my parents since I told them I was bisexual. Even though I still like women, they did approve of me liking men in the same way. Frankly, I would rather be with someone who would never judge me, but love me for who I was, even if it meant give up some other loved ones."

Lucas caressed Harry's cheek. "Harry, please…I know it would be hard for you, but it would get easier. You would meet others from my world and find new family among them. You would never be alone again."

"Lucas, I think I need some time. I do care about you, but this is not a decision you make on a whim. I think…until I'm sure of what I want to do, we should hold off on mating."

"I understand, but can I please at least take you home."

"I don't see any harm in that."

There were goodbyes all around, Harry spending some extra time with his godfathers. They knew why Harry was so reluctant, but believed he should be with the ones he was meant to be with, even if it meant eternal life. They respected Viktor and knew he would take good care of Harry, and already liked Lucas, even after only a dinner with him. All they cared about was the young man they loved so much being happy.

!#$

The walk was quiet. Viktor walked with his hands in his pockets and Lucas was determined to keep his arms around Harry. The youngest of the group didn't mind especially, as it helped to keep the chill away. They reached his door. They stood somewhat in a triangle so that they could both face Harry.

Harry's feet shuffled slightly, a nervous habit that was quite annoying. "Listen Lucas, I know I have hurt you, but you were forcibly changed, unless I am wrong about that. You didn't get the choice of leaving the family you love. They may not be related to me by blood, but they are just as important to me as any biological mother, father, uncle, sibling, etc. would ever be."

"I understand, I don't have to like it, but I do understand. I would never want you miserable for eternity. You need to do what's right for yourself."

"But you'll die?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, a very human action. "I didn't tell you that to make you feel guilty or pressure you to say 'yes' to becoming a vampire. I told you that because Viktor asked what would happen, and vampires in general don't have the ability to lie to their mates, unless it's to protect them. I want you to make the right decision for yourself, not because you'll afraid of what will happen to me."

"I do care."

Lucas' smile was gentle and full of love. "I know." The kiss that followed was coaxing and it made Harry's toes curl. "Come find me at the club when you have your decision. I won't come here as I don't want to pressure you to hurry up."

"Club?" Harry breath caught; he did not like the sound of that.

"Don't worry; I won't be fucking. It would never satisfy me because it wouldn't be a mate. I'll just be there dancing, trying to keep my mind busy."

"What about you Viktor?" Harry questioned. After all, the youngest couldn't exactly go into the magical world by himself.

"Lucas knows how to find me. For the reason he gave, I won't be coming here."

Both of them took turns kissing Harry's sweet lips. They took hold of each others' hands and walked off together. Harry looked after them longingly before going into his quiet house, which suddenly seemed way too big for just him.


	12. Reaching Out for Help

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$

After a couple of day of mulling over what to do where Lucas was concerned, Harry came to a decision, but not the one that Lucas was waiting for. He went to his godfathers' place even though he knew Remus would be the only one there at that time of the day. He began without preamble. "I need to get in touch with Bill and Fleur."

Remus had been reading a book and dropped it in his shock. "Huh?" He questioned unintelligibly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I…need…to…talk…to…Bill…and…Fleur. Do…you…understand?" He acted as if he was talking to a particularly slow child.

Remus was not amused if his slight scowl was anything to go by. "You can't blame me for being surprised. This is the first time you mentioned talking to any of them, especially a Weasley."

"You know I decided I could trust them awhile ago."

"Maybe, but you still haven't made a desire to contact them known. All information you have about them is through us."

"Well, I need advice and I want it from Bill and Fleur."

Remus still didn't get why them. "I understand you guys are friends, but that doesn't explain—"

Harry put his hand up to stop the oncoming question. "You promise you won't tell Sirius? I don't need him going into overprotective psycho godfather mode on Bill." Remus nodded although his eyes betrayed his worry. "When I thought I was going to die, I made the decision to not die a virgin. I didn't expect to find love in the very short amount of time. That's why I asked Bill to be my first. Fleur knew and accepted it as something that would happen only once. That is one of the reasons that I became so close to Bill in the first place actually. That's why it feels like it needs to be him that I talk to and no one else will do." Remus hadn't expected that and didn't quite know how to respond. "Don't bother figuring out what to say. Just please, get in touch with Bill for me."

Remus gently gave a kiss to Harry's cheek before leaving the room to do just that.

!#$

Harry was fidgeting as he sat cross-legged on the library's couch. Remus promised that they were coming today, but they were not bringing their children. Their daughters were going to be staying with Uncles Fred and George while their newborn son would be staying with Uncles Charlie and Oliver for the day as he needed more attention than the girls. At least that was what Bill said. Fleur told the truth by saying they didn't trust Fred and George with an infant. They didn't want to come home and find their son with purple skin. Harry couldn't really blame them.

Sirius was happy to see them although he didn't understand why Harry chose them out of everyone from England. He didn't think too hard on it though. Severus, on the other hand, kept giving Harry a shrewd eye. He didn't think Severus would go psychotic like Sirius might, but Severus might feel like Sirius has a right to know and didn't want to take the chance. He knew Severus would mean well, but still.

He was staring at his hands and hearing footsteps made him look up. First thing he noticed was the familiar red hair pulled in that familiar ponytail. Then he saw the earring that he had admired the first time they met. He didn't bother looking at Fleur as he ran into the waiting arms. He felt warm and safe as the arms encircled him. He snuggled into the chest as his forehead was kissed.

A light giggle pulled them away from one another. Harry saw Fleur covering her mouth, trying to stifle her laughs. Harry smiled mischievously before lunging at the poor, unsuspecting woman. She kissed him on the lips making Harry blush as Bill chuckled good-naturedly, knowing he had nothing to fear.

Fleur sat on the chair while he and Bill sat on the floor, huddled close together. He had missed this closeness. Harry began to tell them about seeing Viktor and the developed relationship as well as his indecencies with Lucas behind Viktor's back. Finally he got to Lucas' secret as well as the truth about Viktor and himself concerning Lucas. He told Bill what happens if mates reject a vampire and the guilt that was eating at him because of his indecision. He finished with, "What do I do? Help!"

Fleur and Bill looked at one another. Bill took the lead. "Harry, let me ask you one question. Do you love Lucas?"

"I'm not sure. I care about him for sure and I trust him with my life. I sure as hell don't want him to die. I'm not going to say I love him just because I'm his mate though. That's not right and I don't know if the feeling is there yet."

"I didn't ask you to do that. If you don't love him yet, do you think you would be able to love him in the future, if given the time?"

Harry didn't even have to think about it. "Of course, he's amazing. I don't doubt being able to fall in love with him in the future _eventually_. I still don't want to lose my family though."

It was Fleur's time to talk. "Harry, Please don't deny what I'm about to say; I know you have loved someone before."

Harry's mouth opened and then closed before he spoke in a hushed voice, as if afraid someone unwanted would hear."Were we that obvious? I wanted it to be a secret because I was afraid his life would be in danger."

"Don't worry; it was only noticeable to someone who was observant." Fleur reassured him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bill questioned in confusion.

"I love all of you Weasleys…well, most of you anyways, but there was someone who was a bit closer to my heart. I became really friendly with Cedric Diggory after the Dementor attack in my third year. When everyone was gone while I had to stay at the hospital, he came and apologized personally. He became my big brother and very silent protector. He came to care for me so much and he wanted me to know that as well. He took a brothership pledge; it created a link between us, making us brothers in every way but blood. He wanted to take the pledge with blood, making us actually related, but I wouldn't allow it. I knew Voldemort would target him if our relationship became known. In the end, all of our secrecy didn't even matter." Harry finished sadly, tears glistening as he remembered the always smiling Cedric.

Fleur leaned forward and softly wiped the tears away. "You loved him very much; yet, you were able to move pass his death.

Harry shot up to stand, hands clenched into fists as he stared angrily at the quarter veela. "I'll always miss him! I won't ever stop missing him! He was my big brother and I love him!"

Fleur tried to get Harry to calm down. "Harry, I did not mean to cheapen your feelings for him. I know you love him and a part of you will always miss him and think about him. What I'm trying to say is although you miss him and you still think about him, you don't feel as if you can't go on without him. I'm sure you felt like that right when he was first killed, but the pain isn't as unbearable anymore; it's lessened."

"I guess; I'll never stop missing him though."

"But you can live with it and still find some amount of happiness." Fleur persisted.

Harry's face was scrunched up. "What does Cedric have to do with anything anyways? Why did you even bring him up?"

Bill understood where his beautiful wife was headed and took up the conversation in order to relieve some of the pressure off of her. "Harry, you will no doubt feel a lot of pain when you lose your family, or even as you watch them grow old while you never age. It will feel unbearable at the time of their deaths and you won't know if you'll be able to go on and keep living. The truth is, you will be able to go on. You proved that where Cedric is concerned. Certain days of the year you may devote to thinking about them, which would be understandable of course. I'm sure that neither Viktor nor Lucas would fault you for those days, but thoughts of them will not take up your whole life. You will be able to continue living with two men who obviously care very much about you. Cedric would want you to find eternal happiness as I'm sure you godfathers would want for you. If you are really the mate of a vampire, that means there is no one better for you. Viktor being a part of that means that the three of you belong with each other. You won't ever find anyone who will match you better or balance you out as perfectly." Bill took a deep breath and then remained silent, watching as Harry digested what he said.

Harry sighed. "You think I should give into Lucas?"

Bill smiled gently. "From how you describe your time together, you desperately want to give in. The only thing stopping you is the idea of losing people you love."

Fleur scooted to sit awkwardly on the floor which made Harry let out a slight chuckle, although it sounded strained. "We love you and we want what is best for you. In all honesty, we think you being with Lucas and Viktor would be the best and would really give you the happiness you deserve. Anyone who loves would say what we are because they would want what is best for you."

They were quiet, all 3 of them lost in their own thoughts. Harry, wanting to drop the subject for the time being, began talking about inconsequential things. Bill and Fleur understood what he was doing and humored him. After all, they did have a lot to catch up on. Sirius and Remus's reports told them only so much.

They were interrupted while Bill was telling Harry about Ron's and Hermione's fall from grace so to speak by Remus telling them dinner was ready. It was full of laughs and Harry forgot about the decision he still had to make.

Unfortunately, Bill and Fleur couldn't stay for more than a night. They were quite anxious to get back to their children. Truthfully, they weren't even sure if they should trust Fred and George with the girls either. Harry laughed when Fleur whispered that to him. He didn't think Fred and George would like them doubting their babysitting skills.

Harry was near tears when he was saying goodbye to them the next day. Thankfully, he was going into the bakery later that day, so didn't have to rush them away. Bill pressed his lips softly to Harry's, but the younger man didn't think anything of it. He had started to watch an amazing show called Queer as Folk after he came to the muggle world and knew the kiss could be compared to what two of the main characters, best friends Brian and Michael, often shared. Fleur didn't have a problem either and that was the only thing that really mattered.

After they left, Harry continued his day to day routine. In his free time, he thought about Lucas. It was an odd dream that helped him finally come to a decision.

_Harry was looking at his marauder photo album, not bothering with the photos of his parents. He was looking at more recent pictures, particularly one of Cedric on his 17__th__ birthday when they were alone. His eyes were laughing as he stared at the camera. Every now and then he'd stick his tongue out playfully. Harry wiped away the impending tears before they could fall._

"_That's one of my favorites." A voice whispered sweetly in his ear. He dropped the album in shock, having never thought he'd get to hear that beloved voice again. When he turned around he saw Cedric casually standing there, a light smile on his face._

_Without thinking, he got up and raced towards his big brother, not questioning how he was even there in the first place. Instead of having his arms encircle Cedric and hearing the familiar heartbeat that had also comforted him, he fell right through what he now knew was an apparition. He shivered because of the chill that came along with that experience._

"_I'm sorry Harry, you can't touch me. I made a deal with the gods and goddesses so I could have a word with you. All of them are quite smitten with you and allowed it after I promised it was for your own good."_

_Harry nodded although he was extremely disappointed he wasn't able to hug Cedric. "Why do you want to talk to me so badly?"_

_Cedric went to the bed. He looked as if he was sitting, but he was actually hovering. He stared pointedly at it until Harry went and sat next to the specter. "Harry, I know you have been extremely troubled by the whole situation with Lucas. Although I would love to spend all of eternity with you when your soul finally leaves your body, in good conscious, I can't tell you to not became a vampire. A lot of people up in the next world have mystic powers, including powers of divination; __**actual**__ divination, not stuff like what Trelawney spews. They see you unbelievably happy with Lucas and Viktor as life partners. You will spend anniversaries mourning the deaths of people that you held close to your heart, Remus's being the hardest one for you to deal with. There will be times where you feel like ending it all, but with Lucas' and Viktor's support and constant love, you are always able to pull through and overcome the feelings. You will make new friends and family among vampires who grow love and care about you. They will do everything they can to protect you. You won't be lonely; that I promise you." Cedric paused as if gathering his thoughts. "Harry, I love you. That's why I'm telling you this. Your heart is leading you to Lucas and Viktor. Please, follow it and find eternal happiness with them. Both of them deeply love you. I as well as your family and your friends once they join me up here will all enjoy seeing you happy from where we are. I know your mother and father feel the same way I do. They send their love by the way."_

_Harry's eyes widened. "What didn't they come with you if that's true?"_

"_The gods and goddesses said they could only allow one person to come to you. Although both of them wanted to come and talk to you, they decided that since I knew you on a more personal level, I would be the best to come, that I was the one that had the best chance of getting you to do what was best for yourself. Also, they wouldn't be able to decide which of them got to come see you. That would definitely cause a major argument."_

_Harry's eyes watered. "Will you tell them that I love them please Cedric?"_

"_Of course, but I'm sure they know. In case you're curious, they support your decision wholeheartedly to give up magic."_

"_I'm glad." Harry smiled softly._

_Cedric began to shimmer, making him sigh, sadness tinting the sound. "My time is just about up regrettably. I love you Harry; never forget that."_

"_I love you too Cedric. I really wish I could hug you right now."_

"_As do I." Cedric grew more and more transparent until he disappeared completely._

Harry woke up, eyes opening quickly. He brought a hand up and felt his cheeks; they were wet with tears. He turned on his side, thinking about what dream Cedric, if it was really a dream (who knew when magic may be concerned), told him. He knew what he was going to do now.

**Author's Notes: **I cried during the dream scene as I was writing it; I actually had to take a little break to calm down. I hadn't plan on Cedric and Harry being that close in the past, or Bill being the one to take Harry's virginity; Harry's first time was supposed to be guy who was never named. My muse told me as I was writing what to do.


	13. Be My Mate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$

He was in his usual club outfit. A hand snaked around his waist, making him involuntarily tense. The sensation of familiar lips on his neck relaxed him and he leaned against the chest that was nice and toned thanks to all of the hard quidditch training. Hands rubbed his sides in a soft caress, making the younger man unintentionally shudder. He was turned to face Viktor and met the lips hungrily. They were so focused on devouring each other after their separation, that really hadn't been that long if you think about it.

A large thump on Harry's back forced him to pull away from one set of lips that he missed. "Hey Andy," Harry grinned widely at the familiar face. "It feels like it's been forever since I seen you."

"It's only been a couple of weeks since we hung out boy wonder." Andy mocked jokingly.

"I know; a lot of things have happened though."

"Fill me in?" Andy questioned with a raised eyebrow. "And maybe introduce me to your _**very **_good friend." He winked.

Harry blushed. "Viktor, this is Andy. We dated briefly, but decided we would make better friends at the end. He's also my very best friend in this world. Andy, this is Viktor. I met him when I was a fourth year at Hogwarts. I told you about him actually, how he was a champion in that blasted tournament, you remember?"

Viktor, who had put a possessive arm around Harry when the younger man mentioned dating, raised an eyebrow. "He's a wizard?"

Andy gave a pain filled smile, still hating the fact that he should have been born with magic, except for the cruel twist of fate. "Squib, I told him when I accidently came upon his godfathers doing magic. That's also how I learned his back story."

Viktor nodded. "He'll talk to you later, but we have something important to discuss now."

Andy frowned in suspicion, but allowed them to pass without any trouble. Harry gazed wearily at Viktor. "What's wrong? I know that look."

"I don't like him." He stated simply, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Harry stopped short, forcing Viktor to stop as well. "How can you not like him? He's my best friend. Besides my godfathers, he's the only one I could be completely honest with and not withhold information from…for obvious reasons."

Viktor rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't mean to insult him personally or your friendship with him. I know you being in a new place without knowing anyone but your godfathers could not have been easy and you clung to all of your friends. I might be wrong, but he just rubbed me the wrong way. Again, my judgment of character isn't always right on. I was obviously way off the mark when it came to Hermione."

"You do understand that I'm not going to even consider that you might be right? After all, I've known him for years and he has never done anything that made me suspicious of his motives. He didn't even know who the boy-who-lived was."

"I'm fine with that. I just don't want to see you hurt."

Harry sighed, "Viktor," before claiming his lips again. They frotted against each other, but it would have been much more effective if they were without trousers. Harry reluctantly pulled away. "We're missing a third."

"You made your decision?" Viktor questioned wearily.

Harry nodded, but didn't go into detail about Bill, Fleur, and Cedric. He still didn't know whether to believe if the latter was a hallucination or not. He didn't want Viktor to think he was going nuts though.

They made their way through the crowds, expertly weaving in and out. When a guy gave Harry too long of a look, at least in Viktor's opinion, he let out a warning growl that sounded similar to Moony on a full moon. They came upon Lucas sensually dancing with a tall redhead. Harry's eyes went towards the floor, feeling insanely jealous of the sight. Viktor squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

After Viktor only took a couple of steps, Lucas' head shot up. Harry gazed at him from underneath his eyelashes shyly. Without giving the nameless trick a backwards glance, ignoring all calls of his name from the disgruntled redhead, he made his way quickly over to them. Without any preamble to warn Harry, he took Harry's lips into an aggressive kiss that was filled with ownership. Harry really wasn't complaining of course. Just as abruptly it began, it stopped the same way. "I really shouldn't have done that; I just couldn't help myself."

Harry's laugh was a bit shy, but it was still there. "No one told you to stop," Harry hummed with a flirtatious wink that was so out of character for him that Lucas had to wonder if he actually saw it.

Lucas's hand gripped Harry's hand that was in a ponytail for the day and he roughly pressed their lips together. Harry responded equally, not surprised this time by the forcefulness. He knew he should definitely get used to it soon. Harry felt rough kisses on his neck and knew it was the other part of their triad. Viktor found the sensitive spot on his neck that never ceased to drive him completely out of mine. He erratically humped against Lucas' leg as he moaned with need.

Lucas chuckled as he pulled away. "Vik, if you don't stop that, Harry is going to cum way too soon and in his trousers."

"I'll remember that location when Harry needs to release fast." The youngest of the group could hear the smirk in the quidditch star's voice.

Harry turned around so he was facing Viktor and allowed Lucas to put his arms around his waist. "I am sure if you have a sensitive spot and I vow to find it and use it, so you better not joke."

Viktor's lips met his in a gentle kiss that was full of promise. "I hope you keep true to that vow," he whispered as he pulled back.

"Harry," Lucas whispered in his ear. "Is your response to us an indicative of your decision?" After a pause he muttered as an afterthought, "I hope."

Harry rested his head on Lucas' broad chest. "Yes, I've gotten a lot of advice from some friends and they made me see that although I will miss my family deeply and there will be times when I wish I can join them, as long as I have your support, I'll be able to get passed that."

Lucas kissed the top of his head as he couldn't reach Harry's lips. "You'll always have our support and I'll do whatever I can to make the transition as easy as I can for you…for both of you," He finished, aiming that last bit at Viktor. He didn't want the Bulgarian to fill left out as the majority of his attention seemed to be focused on Harry. Viktor was just as important to him, but since Harry was much more submissive, Lucas' protective and dominant instincts came out much more where he was concerned. Instinctively, Lucas knew that Viktor could protect himself better then Harry could, if only because of the magic that Viktor still possessed.

"I know," Viktor reassured Lucas before taking his lips. Harry was pressed between them, but he had an extremely nice visual of tongues playing with each other before mouths were connected.

Lucas forced himself to step way, even though it was clear that he wished to continue. "We better go before things get any more heated."

They walked out of the club with Harry securely in the middle. "I'm just glad I told Cory I wasn't coming in tomorrow. I have a feeling I'm going to be very busy tonight and will be in no condition to bake or deal with customers."

"You'll be busy tomorrow too," Viktor joked…or was it a joke?

They got into Lucas' car, and the vampire knowing that it may be the only time they got to talk before the mating asked if they had any questions or needed any clarification. Harry didn't need any other explanation, but Viktor had a question. "What will happen to my magic when I'm eventually turned? Will it stay with me, or be exchanged for a vampire's power?"

Lucas was silent. "We're not exactly sure."

"I don't like the sound of that," Viktor remarked.

"Wizards and witches have been turned in the past. You're not the only ones to ever be the destined soul mate of a vampire, or even be the only ones to be part of a triad with a vampire. Although they are rarer, they are not totally uncommon. Some witches and wizards keep their normal magic and it's enhanced with a vampire's power. Some even get enhanced magical ability. For example, a previous witch, one you'll meet eventually as we are pretty good friends, never had any skill in…divination I believe it's called?" When Lucas received simultaneous nods from both of his companions, he continued. "After she was turned, all of the sudden she could see certain happenings of the future. She couldn't do it at will, but many times if there was someone she knew personally who was going to be in danger, she could see it and prevent it. Over time, the ability has gotten stronger. She still can't do it at will, but instead of being able to only protect her friends or people she has at least met once, she can now see dangerous situations for everyone that is part of the clan. Thanks to that, we've saved multiple vampires." Lucas paused to take a deep breath. "Other witches and wizards lose their magic completely. We really have no explanation for why it varies. We have theories of it having to do with the amount of power that the witch or wizard has or it may have to do with that particular bloodline. Since we don't have any definite answers, we won't know until you're turned what will become of your magic." Lucas finally finished.

Viktor stared at his hand. "I don't know how I feel about possibly losing my magic." He gazed at Harry with soft eyes before turning them to Lucas who still had his eyes on the road. "I know it's worth it though. I'll be with two people who I love…yes Harry, I said the word 'love' and you won't stop me from saying it. It's not like I'll be defenseless either. Nothing will change my mind. I belong with both of you."

Lucas smiled genuinely as Harry shifted so he could sit in the Bulgarian's lap. They mouths engulfed one another and Lucas knew he had better hurry up and get to his place.

After what seemed way too long, they finally reached the place. Harry remembered it from the first time he was with Lucas. He forced himself to pull away from Viktor's lip, but continued to palm Viktor through his trousers as he got out of the truck. Viktor groaned as he thrust into the hand, wanting more friction. He flipped them so Harry's back was to the truck as their lips clashed.

Lucas' hand trailed down Viktor's back until it groped his ass and gave it a light squeeze. "I really don't want any neighbors seeing what I'm sure will be a wonderful show, so can we take it inside please?"

As soon as they were inside and the door was securely closed, Harry was kneeling on the floor in front of both Viktor and Lucas. He didn't seem to know who to service as he was hesitating. Lucas gently tilted Harry's chin up. "Take care of Viktor. I will definitely enjoy watching."

Harry's eyes were on the prize that was still concealed in trousers as he heard Lucas move away soundlessly. He put his mouth to the arousal through the fabric and could feel it grow. Harry's eyes were smoldering as they locked with Viktor's, making the older man shiver as he wasn't used to this Harry. He pulled away to deftly undo the buttons, reached inside and grasped the warm flash. The trousers were quickly down around Viktor's thighs. Harry nuzzled the flesh, breathing in Viktor musky scent. He nipped and suckled as his hands caressed. Viktor quickly lost patience and took control of the situation.

Lucas joined Harry, kneeling behind him as the youngest swallowed. When Viktor got closer to his orgasm, Lucas' hand snaked down into Harry's constricting trousers and gripped the flesh with a hard hand. Viktor released first. Harry followed soon after when Lucas' mouth went to that spot on his neck.

Harry was turned to face Lucas. Lucas' normal sky blue eyes were a dark cobalt blue, indicating his deep desire. Lucas licked his hand, tasting Harry before he hungrily claimed Harry's quivering lips. Viktor's lips were on Lucas collar bone soon. All detangled from each other, wanting more but for it to not be on the floor. "Let's get to the bed."

Harry's lips were on Lucas' nipples, making them deliciously hard. In a rough voice, Lucas managed to get out, "When we mate, you may feel slight pain, but you won't…be turned because my fangs...Harry…my fangs…won't be extended."

They shuffled and shifted on the bed. Viktor ended up on his back. Harry's face was hovering over Viktor's cock that was quickly getting hard again, but Lucas was preventing him from taking Viktor into his mouth again.

Viktor's tongue flicked out and slid against Harry's opening, making the younger man cry out. Viktor made short, stabbing motions with his tongue that was driving Harry wild. At the same, Lucas decided he wanted a taste of Viktor since Harry already had his turn. He took him into his mouth with one swallow.

The foreplay continued until both were delirious with want. All three eventually released together.

They shifted so they were all lying in the same direction, Harry ending up in the middle. They were far from done for the night, but wanted to catch their breaths.

Lucas took the time to explain what was going to happen. "For this one time, I will need to have sex with both of you separately, and then you two will need to have sex. That's the only way to secure the bond between the three of us."

Harry was skeptical. "I've had an orgasm twice already and so has Viktor. I don't know if we both have it in us to have 3 more orgasms."

Lucas kissed Harry's ear. "The only one who needs to orgasm is the one who penetrates. They need to release inside, so no condoms are allowed. In my case, I have to bite when I release and suckle on your collarbones without my fangs not extended and you both have to return the bite to my shoulder when I'm coupling with you. Viktor and Harry, you both have to do the same thing to each other, but only after I've marked both of you."

Viktor smirked. "That's a lot of explanation; you kind of ruined the moment I think."

"We shall fix that then," Lucas moved in between Harry and Viktor and Harry knew to move out of the way. Viktor lied on his back. He wasn't a natural sub like Harry, but knew that he would have to be to Lucas. Lips were roughly possessed and true to his word, Lucas was able to fix the moment.

The vampire couldn't wait until his mates were vampires as well; sex would be so much easier. As of right now, he had to take time to prepare them. As he stretched Viktor he turned to Harry who was eyeing the two of them hungrily. "I promise it will only be like this one time. I want you to prepare yourself though. Make sure you're all stretched out."

Harry nodded frantically and set to work. Meanwhile, Viktor was going down on the fingers quickly. He wanted to be filled up; he never thought he would be okay with bottoming, but with Lucas, he didn't mind the idea of being dominated by the vampire.

Lucas finally entered the constricting heat, letting out a low growl. He made sure to hit Viktor's prostrate right away so the pain of penetration would be eliminated as soon as possible. There were frantic thrusts. Viktor met him each thrust, bringing their bodies as close as possible. They were both rapidly nearing completion and Harry's worries about either of them not being able to orgasm again were completely invalid. After all, both Viktor and Harry were young and it didn't seem much of a problem with the older of the two. There shouldn't be a problem with the youngest.

When Lucas felt the pressure in his balls building, he bit down where Viktor's neck met his shoulder with Viktor following suit on Lucas' left side. Both kept hold of the skin until they were both through with their orgasms.

They breathed deeply. Lucas lightly licked the red mark that was on Viktor's skin as magic visibly swirled around them, marking Viktor as Lucas'.

The two of them shared a brief kiss before Lucas' eyes turned hungrily onto Harry's arching body. His fingers were still inside of him and were stroking his own prostrate, turning him into a quivering mass of flesh with flushed cheeks and glazed eyes.

Harry's hands were ripped away from himself. Lucas was sure Harry was stretched enough and he was already achingly hard after simply watching Harry finger himself. Harry's cheeks were flushed red with desire and he looked so wanton that Lucas couldn't help himself. He plunged swiftly into the welcoming heat and it felt like coming home. The pace was frantic. There was no more foreplay or gentleness. They would have plenty of time for tender lovemaking in the future. He just wanted to be firmly mated to them as soon as possible. The only thing that mattered was that Harry wasn't hurt and if his cries of pleasure were any indication, Lucas was succeeding in that endeavor. Lucas bit down on the same place he bit Viktor, except that it was the right side. Harry followed suit by biting down on Lucas' right side. They kept hold of each other as they rode out their orgasms. Like with Viktor, even with Harry as a muggle, magic swirled around them to mark Harry as Lucas', mating them together for eternity.

The kiss they shared was brief. Harry and Viktor still needed to couple to complete the mating process, but both were extremely exhausted. Lucas moved out of the way to give them enough room. They started to slowly kiss, hoping that they could still get hard. Lucas decided to give them a hand getting that far. His hand stroked Viktor's calf before moving to his lovely arse, sliding a finger inside to softly brush against his prostrate. At the same time, Lucas bent down to nibble on Harry's neck, easily finding the right spot. Like always, Harry moaned and his cock responded to the attention. It was like Harry's cock was attached to that one spot on his neck. No matter how tired he was, it seemed to always evoke a response.

Both were now hard and ready so Lucas moved away, but not before both stole needy kisses from him. Lucas had no problem granting those to his lovers. Thankfully, Harry was stretched and all Viktor had to do was slowly slide in. This time, there was nothing frantic about it. It was slow and loving. Harry and Viktor had not actually gotten a chance to go this far with each other yet, and wanted to make it count. They kissed as Viktor deeply thrust. Harry arched his back to meet him each thrust, trying to get Viktor to go as deep as possible. Viktor's fingers sent scorching heat through Harry as they trailed down his flat stomach and reached the goal. His cock was brought in a firm grip and languidly stroked to match Viktor slow thrusts. Their eyes were only for each other, and Lucas fought the irrational jealousy. It was important that his mates loved each other as much as they loved him. He knew he'd get used to it eventually. They really were beautiful together though.

Both orgasms were building. Their mouth enclosed skin on the collarbone. They instinctively knew not to cover Lucas' marks, but went a little to the side. They held fast to each other as their orgasms went through their bodies. For the final time, magic swirled in the air. This time though, their magic joined Lucas', binding all three of them together equally.

Harry moved to the middle and he felt both Viktor and Lucas hold him securely. He was periodically kissed by both as Lucas and Viktor held hands over his stomach, giving slight squeezes of love to one another.

Harry didn't want to ruin the moment, but this question wouldn't leave him alone until he asked. "When are we going to be turned?"

Harry's eyes were beseeching as they gazed at Lucas and the vampire briefly let go of Viktor hand to caress his cheek lightly. "I do want you guys turned before you look obscenely older than me. Other than that, you'll be turned when you both feel ready. It will give you a chance to talk to friends and family. You guys will not have to cut them out of your life even when you're a vampire as they know about magic, but as they begin to age, you may decide it's easier to stop seeing them."

Harry knew that was directed at him more than Viktor. "One thing I need to do before I'm turned is go to England, or have my friends come here. I need to talk to them before I become a bloodsucker."

Viktor lightly kissed Harry. "I'm sure Remus and the others will arrange it for you."

They huddled closer together, seeking each other for comfort and warmth. Lucas technically didn't have to sleep, but he wanted to watch over his mates; he definitely didn't mind holding them throughout the night. As they got back their energy from a tiring night, Lucas stayed vigilant. As long as he was alive, no one or nothing would be able to harm his mates again.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter's sex scene was much more graphic due the importance of the mating. Much more was edited. As I've already said, if you want to read it, you will need to go to my yahoo group. The link is on my profile.


	14. Meeting the Vampire Clan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$**  
**

Harry was at the bakery and he was being forced to stay a bit later. Cory had already left as he had a family engagement, so Harry was closing up. He was going over the checklist to make sure everything was either closed or turned off. The last thing they needed was a fire.

The door jingled open. "I'm sorry, but we're just about ready to close." Harry said as lifted his head up. He saw that it was his mates. Harry dropped the rag and met them for warm hugs. He wasn't able to get away before they each stole kisses and a couple of gropes. Harry went back to cleaning. "I didn't know I was planning to see you guys tonight."

Lucas smiled softly, "It was my idea as I need to talk to both of you."

Harry frowned, wondering if he should be worried, but Lucas was quick to reassure him that it wasn't anything bad. He looked to the checklist and then went in the back to make sure the ovens were all off. Being able to check that off of the list, he came back to the main part of the bakery. "Viktor, I'm not complaining but I've been wondering about something. Shouldn't you have gone back with your team to Bulgaria? I mean…I know what's your turned you won't be able to keep playing, but—"

Viktor kissed him to get him to shut up and it was a very effective approach. "That game was a last one for awhile; it was the World Cup after all. Any time we're in the World Cup, I always take a bit of a break. They assume that's why I stayed. When it's safe, especially for you, they'll know the truth of our relationship."

They stared at each other in silence, until Lucas broke it. "Are you done Harry? I really need to talk to both of you."

"Almost."

"Maybe magic can make it go faster?" Viktor suggested.

"No thank you Viktor; I've learned how to live without magic and I don't want to go back to relying on it." Harry finished up and it was decided they'd go to Harry's place since it was the closest.

Once they reached the townhouse, they got situated with Lucas pulling Harry onto his lap, pressing light kisses to his neck. Viktor sat close to them, making sure his thigh and side was pressed against Lucas and hungrily returned the kiss that Lucas bestowed on him.

After that, Lucas began to bring up the subject that he had to converse about with his mates. "When a vampire mates, even before his mate or mates are turned, they need to be introduced into the vampire world. No one would dare attack you of course, but you need to learn the laws of the vampires and meet the important individuals of our world."

Harry buried his face into the crook of Lucas' neck. "What if they don't like us?"

Lucas tightened his hold on his youngest mate. "First of all, if you're a vampire's mate, there's nothing they can do to change that. Second of all, I'm sure they'll adore as much as I do….well, maybe not _**as **_much, but close to it."

Harry's eyes were serious as they gazed at the vampire. He was worried that something would tear them apart and he would be left all alone. "It's just…"

Lucas interrupted, seemingly knowing his thoughts. "Harry, I love you. We will be together forever. No one will be able to change that, and I don't want you to worry about them trying to turn me against you. It can't and won't happen."

That night, all three of them had dinner with Harry's godparents. Viktor and Lucas understood that was part of Harry's normal routine and didn't want to disrupt it, knowing how hard it would be for him when he became a vampire. Right now, Harry's time with them was precious and he wanted to get as much time as possible.

They decided to stay at Harry's townhouse instead of going back to Lucas' place since he had to work the next day. It would be easier for Harry. There was nothing frantic about their lovemaking that night. It was sweet and gentle, with all three of them taking time to bring the max amount of pleasure to their lovers. Harry was sandwiched between them as two of them slipped into dreamland and the other remained vigilant over them.

!#$

All three were gathered, getting ready to go to the next world. Remus and the others had wanted to come badly, but understood that this first trip had to be Lucas and his mates only.

Lucas smiled at his mates. "Grip my belt; it acts sort of like the wizarding portkey that you may be familiar with. The only difference is it can't be blocked like a portkey can as long as the location is where the clan is currently situated. Vampires have ways to detect them, but you can use it to go anywhere your clan is. You can't travel to other clans by it for safety reasons of course. If you need to go to another clan and they're expecting you, they can arrange a special device that can be used temporarily."

Harry nodded, somewhat understanding. Both gripped the belt. Lucas touched the buckle, thinking about headquarters and they were gone in a flash.

Viktor and Lucas both landed gracefully. Harry, on the other hand, who had never been any good with portkeys, would have fallen if it wasn't for Lucas' quick catch.

Harry blushed as Lucas gazed at him with laughing sky blue eyes. A chuckle brought them away from each other. Harry gasped as he faced the most beautiful person he has ever seen. She had white blonde hair; the color could be compared to the Malfoy males. Her hair was in a long braid with no strand out of place that reached her mid-back. Her eyes were green, many shades lighter than Harry's. Her skin seemed flawless and her bone structure was petite and perfect. She had curves in all of the right places. If he was straight, he would have been salivating at the picture she made. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Viktor in a similar state but much worse; he was bisexual after all.

"Luke," Her voice was angelic. "I think your mates are quite taken with my beauty."

Lucas was frowning. "Everyone who's brought here is upon first seeing you Sierra; it doesn't mean I have to like it though."

Harry shook himself out of his stupor. "Lucas, I'm sorry…I lo…" Lucas raised his eyebrow."I'm sorry, I can't say it yet, but I care about you. You and Viktor are the only ones that I want."

"I know…I just can't help but get jealous." He pulled Harry to him. "Never forget you're mine."

"Yours," Harry repeated before allowing his lips to be claimed possessively. They pulled away only to see Viktor still captivated by Sierra's ethereal beauty. Harry frowned. "Viktor though, I'm worried about. He does like both sexes after all."

Lucas squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll take care of him." The vampire gracefully sidled up to the stunned Bulgarian. He pulled their lips together in a bruising kiss, reminding Viktor without words who he belonged to. The younger responded equally. They pulled apart, panting harshly.

Viktor looked at Harry who was standing a bit away and brought the youngest to him for a hug. Harry leaned into the warmth that enclosed around him.

Lucas knew everything was fine between them. All future vampires, male or female, reacted that way upon seeing Sierra for the first time. Lucas knew no one would dare try to take his mates away from him though. A vampire's mate or mates were well respected and treated with utmost care unless they did something that was considered criminal, such as infidelity or participating in an unprovoked attack on a vampire among the clan.

Lucas got his two mates' attention. "Viktor, Harry, this is Sierra. She is the leading female of the clan. The man next to her is her mate and my sire, Christopher. They lead the clan and do everything they can to keep the peace and to stop wars from happening with other vampire clans."

"Hi," Harry mumbled shyly.

Christopher wore a kind smile on his face. "I never thought the famous boy-who-lived would become one of us." At Harry's surprised face, Christopher elaborated. "Yes, we do keep up with the news from the magical world. After all, we do have witches and wizards among us who likes to keep tabs on the world they came from."

They were showed around Headquarters, which turned out to be a castle. It was not as big as Hogwarts, but was still a pretty good size.

Harry noticed another human being showed around. Lucas leaned down to talk in a quiet voice to his youngest mate, even through Christopher and Sierra would be able to hear. "That's another mate who will eventually be turned. The only reason Christopher and Sierra is taking the time to show you and Viktor around personally is because Christopher sired me. They always show around their childe's mates." Harry nodded before walking over to Viktor to grab his hand. Viktor smiled before pulling his lover closer.

They were shown to the sparring area as well as the private rooms, not bedrooms since vampires didn't sleep. Not everyone lived at headquarters, only the most important of the clan: the leaders, second in command, heirs (in case leaders are assassinated), the clan's seer (the witch Lucas had told them about), and all of the mates associated with them.

Lucas was taking them outside of the headquarters himself as Sierra and Christopher had a meeting of the clans to attend.

The first thing Viktor noticed was the clouds. Lucas explained that although Vampires were okay in the sunlight, they did become weaker. The sunnier it was, the weaker they became. Their world was perpetually cloudy during the day so their powers were almost always at full strength. They were still stronger at night time of course.

"What do you guys do for blood?" Harry questioned.

Lucas knew how Harry felt about killing. He was only surprised that it had taken Harry so long to ask this question. "We have to feed of course. We drink from both animals and humans. I'm sure when you were trying to find out what I was; you read how vampires were known to be very sensual beings. When we need to feed from a human, almost always non-magical, we captivate them with our bodies, making them feel desire for us. We feed from them only so much, trying very hard not to kill them. There are rare cases that we miscalculate or lose control. We have to feed from many so we get enough blood since we don't drain humans. They feel tired afterwards, but don't remember why. It's like they were hypnotized by our sensuality and they blank about the feeding. Magical folks may know why; that's why we avoid them when it comes to feeding."

It wasn't a very vast area this clan was located, but this clan wasn't the biggest out there so a bigger area wasn't really needed. They didn't need as much space. Also, many vampires lived in the human world most of them time, like Lucas was; at least until their mates were found. Even after their mates were located, some decided they still rather stay in the human world and just visit the vampire world.

Even if it wasn't vast, Harry found the area very enchanting. Although Viktor was curious about his environment his eyes barely left his younger lover. It was so nice to see Harry excited about something with his eyes lighting up. Harry was quite breathtaking when he was awed.

They headed back to the castle after a thrilling day. Viktor was holding his wonder in check, but Harry was bouncing in excitement and Lucas couldn't help but chuckle at Harry's antics. The vampire had a feeling that if it wasn't for the fact of Harry being very close to his family, he would choose to live in this world. Eventually they probably would anyways, when Harry's family was totally gone. He would do anything his lovers wanted though, at least if his mates' wouldn't be in danger because of their desires.

When they were through the sturdy, steel doors, they were met by Sierra and Christopher right away. Harry smiled, already beginning to feel at ease around them and no longer feeling stupefied by Sierra's beauty. "This place is so beautiful, even if it is never sunny."

Sierra's laugh was bell like. "Trust me, when you're one of us, you'll be grateful for that."

Christopher's arms wrapped around his mate and Lucas followed his example with his own mates. Viktor was slightly stiff, still not used to be treated like a submissive, but Harry leaned into the embrace. "We have one last thing to do before we call this introduction to an end."

Lucas gazed at his mates with fondness. "Do you remember when I told you about the witch who was turned and developed powers in divination?"

Harry nodded while Viktor answered, "You said that as long as she's met someone at least once, she could see if there is any future danger for them."

Lucas nodded. "That's right. As part of this whole introduction, Erica needs to meet both of you. She'll see if danger will find you. If you're not in any danger, she won't see anything. For some reason, she can't see any good futures. It's our way of making sure both of you will be safe and you won't put the clan in any danger either."

"What danger could I possibly be in?" Harry questioned. "I don't have any magic anymore."

"Don't forget about Dumbledore; he was at the quidditch game for some reason when there was no guarantee that you'd be there." Viktor reminded Harry.

"Who is to say he was there for me? Maybe he just wanted to watch the game." Harry suggested.

Lucas cut in. "If there is any danger where Dumbledore or anyone or anything else is concerned, Erica will see it and we can eliminate it before it becomes a problem."

They walked quietly until they came upon the meditation room. Vampires couldn't sleep, but they did rest through meditating. Erica liked to come here because it helped relax her, especially when she knew she might be needed for a vision.

They walked in and Harry and Viktor both noticed her nice smile. Unlike Sierra, she didn't have an otherworldly beauty, but she was still very good looking. She had short black hair with bangs falling into purple eyes. Lucas told them that for some reason, they changed color upon being turned, another mystery. She had thin lips and a petite frame that wasn't very curvy, but was very cute. All in all, while Sierra resembled a goddess from mythology, Erica resembled a Pixie. Everything about her screamed adorable.

They shook hands and Harry instantly liked her, even when he felt a knot of jealousy when she and Lucas hugged with an air of familiarity. Glancing at Viktor, Harry could tell he wasn't the only one who felt jealous.

Lucas shook his head in amusement before his lips were on both of them. All three of them had issues with jealousy and insecurity to work out.

Erica gazed into Viktor's eyes and it was a bit unnerving, but the Bulgarian held still. She clapped. "I don't see any immediate danger in his future."

Lucas and Viktor shared a deep kiss, tongues probing each other's mouths. Harry looked away from the two, not wanting to embarrass himself by getting hard. Both panted harshly as they pulled away, before their eyes turned to Harry. Truthfully, Lucas was more worried about Harry's future than he had been about Viktor'.

Erica did the same thing with Harry, but her smile quickly disappeared, which made Harry pale. He knew Erica was seeing something bad in his future. She backed away from the trio and looked fearfully at Lucas. "Harry has been betrayed by someone he trusts and that betrayal is leading to his death."

Viktor's fists clenched as did Lucas'. Harry's eyes were fearful as they locked with his lovers'. Sierra and Christopher joined the circle, waiting to hear what Erica saw. They had to take care of the danger right away. If worse came to worse they would turn Harry sooner so he'd have more power, but they didn't want to force the transformation before Harry was ready.


	15. Erica's Vision

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter; the club featured in this chapter is real. I used my imagination a bit, considering I have never been to a gay club. My only reference is what a website said about it and what I saw in the television show Queer as Folk. Tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$

"Is it someone from the magical world? Did someone else betray my trust?" Harry asked in a heartbroken voice. Lucas held his young mate close.

"Harry," Erica began, ignoring the emerald eyed man's question. "Who are your friends in New York, I believe it is, right?"

"I have a lot of friends in New York."

"Who are the ones on the forefront of your mind?"

Harry wasn't sure where this was going. "There's Cory; I own a bakery with him. There's also Jacob, Cory's older brother. I know for a fact that he's quite fond of me. There's also Marti, one of the only people I kept in touch with from the culinary school. My best friend is Andy, a squib who I used to date."

Erica's eyes were sad. "That best friend of yours is the traitor."

Harry's breathing became erratic as Viktor's jaw clenched. He knew there was a reason that he didn't like Andy. Lucas did everything he could to sooth his distressed mate. "Erica, talk and explain." Lucas ordered before continuing, "I don't like the fact that you're upsetting my mate without any elaboration."

"Of course," Erica murmured. "Harry, I don't know the why or the how, especially if you two have been friends for awhile. All I saw was him going to Dumbledore and telling him where you could be found. You weren't expecting it and weren't a vampire yet. Even with Viktor's magic and Lucas' strength, you will be overpowered as they hadn't been prepared for such an attack. Others were killed along with you."

Harry had tears streaming down his face. "Were the others a pale male with shoulder length black hair and obsidian eyes, a handsome man with black hair and grey eyes, and another man with brunette hair that was graying and amber eyes?" Erica nodded hesitantly, knowing there was a particular reason that Harry asked about those three individuals. Harry let out an anguished cry that made tears come to all eyes, even the more aloof Sierra who very rarely showed any emotion. "Not them…anyone but there."

"Ssshhhh," Lucas murmured. "We know about the danger; we can stop it from happening now. I promise, we'll make sure all three live out their natural life spans and die from old age. We won't let Erica's vision come to pass." Harry's cries didn't stop though. Lucas felt helpless and he didn't like that feeling. "Viktor, is there something you could do with a wand?" He asked desperately.

Viktor took a bottle out of his pocket. "Snape gave me this in case we needed it." He pried Harry's mouth open while Lucas held his head still. He poured the contents into his mouth. The effects were seen almost immediately as Harry began to slowly calm down. His eyes drooped as Lucas rubbed soothing circles on his back. Lucas stayed kneeling on the floor with Harry securely in his arms.

"Thanks Viktor," Lucas muttered, his eyes still not leaving Harry's form.

Viktor nodded before turning to speak to the other vampires in the room. "Those three people are Harry's family; they're the only father figures, you could say, he's ever known. They mean everything to him and were almost the reason for Harry deciding not to be turned. Harry could never deal with them dying prematurely. As you just witnessed, it would devastate him."

Harry was totally out of it and Viktor's words didn't even register to him. "Lucas, please protect them."

"I promise love, they will not suffer that kind of death. All four of you will be protected and we'll deal with the traitor."

"Viktor?" Harry questioned weakly. Viktor was at his side in a minute. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to your suspicions about Andy. Considering I have been betrayed before, you would think I would be more cautious and listen to warnings. I just didn't want to believe anything bad about my best friend. After all, I've already lost two best friends. Maybe I'm not allowed to have them.

"Hey Hey," Lucas quietly chided Harry. "Don't say that about yourself. I've met Andy and I have never suspected anything untrustworthy about him either and my senses are a lot more keen then yours. Don't blame yourself for believing in him. You do have friends by the way. When you mentioned Andy, you said three other names: Cory, Jacob, and Marti. I know you're extremely close to Cory and you consider him a second best friend. Don't forget that he hasn't betrayed you."

Harry's eyes were sad. "No matter how much I love him, he's a muggle. He can't know that I will become a vampire. As soon as I'm turned, I'm going to have to disappear and he'll never see me again. Andy was a squib who I could be honest with. I could have still seen him after I was turned."

"You can say goodbye to Cory, tell him you're moving away to live with Viktor. Cory knows Viktor isn't from around here, right? If you're in love, he'd expect you to leave. You can still write him and talk on the phone if you want. Andy doesn't deserve your sadness; for whatever reason he betrayed you, he brought it on himself what will happen.

Harry sighed. "I'm glad I never got the chance to tell him about you Lucas or the fact that I'm your mate. He can't give that information to Dumbledore now, which means Dumbledore won't be expecting a vampire attack."

"That's one thing to be thankful for," Lucas kissed Harry's head while Viktor gently took his mouth.

Sierra broke in; she wiped her tears away during the triad's exchange and now was giving off a regal air. "Vampires have their own laws that they abide to and no other legal system can interfere. One of our laws is that if a vampire's mate is threatened, the vampire can take retribution anyway they see fit."

Harry cut in, "But Dumbledore hasn't done anything yet? We only have Erica's foretelling and that shouldn't be enough."

Christopher nodded. "We can take retribution on Andy as soon as possible since he's already committed the crimes if Dumbledore showing up at Viktor's game is any indication. For Dumbledore, We can set up a no danger situation, Lucas do not look at me like that, where Dumbledore will no doubt commit a crime. Harry will be in no real danger Lucas I promise, but to get rid of Dumbledore, this is needed to be done."

Harry nodded, accepting it. "I don't want my godfathers being there though. I don't want them risked at all."

Lucas agreed. He would make sure Harry wasn't in any danger, but Harry would feel more at ease if his godfathers were not there.

They weren't there much longer as Harry wasn't in the mood after finding out about Andy's betrayal. Lucas didn't want to push so they left quickly through the transportation device. That night they didn't make love as Harry had his thoughts turned elsewhere. They just cuddled although Lucas would never use the word allowed.

The next day, Viktor dropped Harry off of the bakery. Lucas had wanted to come but since Andy didn't know about him, he didn't want to take the chance of the traitor seeing them all together. It would only endanger Harry even more. Cory was already there when the two of them arrived and without any warning, Harry through himself at Cory. "Thank you," He whispered.

The other man was quite shocked at Harry's unusual display of emotion, but returned the hug hesitantly. He looked questioningly at the Bulgarian who shrugged helplessly. Harry finally pulled away from the tight hug. "What was that for?"

"I'm just very thankful for your friendship." He smiled a watery smile.

"I'm very thankful for your friendship as well. Did something happen that I should know about?"

Harry shook his head. "I just realized how lucky I am to have you; I really am." He turned away to give Viktor, a short but deep kiss. "Are you picking me up?"

"Yeah, we're going to your godfathers for dinner and then heading to your place.

"Great."

Viktor walked out of the bakery and Harry went to the back to start on a raspberry mousse.

Harry did everything he could to avoid Andy, but he couldn't be outright mean about it. Anything that would tip him off would be dangerous. Remus, Sirius, and Severus helped make excuses for Harry not being able to spend time with him. Remus had to be restrained on more than one occasion because his inner wolf wanted to take retribution on behalf of his injured cub. The only thing that helped was he knew the vampires would make Andy pay.

Harry was eating cold pizza as he couldn't get a hold of either Viktor or Lucas. He was worried, but knew they'd be fine. Suddenly his door banged open. Harry jumped and grabbed a nearby knife, holding it in the defensive. He relaxed after seeing it was Viktor.

Viktor breaths were erratic. "Andy is being held captive with the clan, waiting to be executed. Lucas is there as well. Sierra and Christopher wanted to put him to death right away, but Lucas asked them to wait. He wanted to see if you had anything you wanted to say face to face with Andy in a safe environment." Harry nodded earnestly. "Grab this chain. It was specially made to transport non-vampires."

Harry hesitated only slightly before grabbing hold. Viktor wrapped his arms around Harry's thin waist before pressing the hard to see button. They were gone from Harry's townhouse and landed right outside the throne room, where they had first met Sierra and Christopher.

They slowly walked in, Harry clinging to Viktor's shirt and hiding slightly behind him. Andy was in the middle of the ornate room, bound with ropes. His eyes looked hopeful when they landed on Harry. "Help me! Harry, Help!"

With a squeeze on his hand from Viktor he walked forward. His eyes landed on Lucas and the youngest went over for a kiss. Against his lips, Lucas murmured, "I'm here as is Viktor; say what you need to say to move on from his betrayal." Their mouths pressed harder against each other, before reluctantly pulling away.

Harry's sad eyes landed on Andy who was looking back and forth between Lucas and him. "Do you know why you're here? Erica, the clan seer, looked into a future involving me. Because of a betrayal you committed, Severus, Remus, Sirius, and I were all killed."

"I…I…I don't know what y-you're talking about." Andy stuttered nervously.

Lucas growled from behind Harry. "Don't lie to him you sniveling coward."

Harry ignored Lucas' words. "Erica is never wrong so it's no use lying. Did you plan to betray me when we dated? Was our whole friendship one elaborate plan? Were we ever really friends or did you pull a Ron and Hermione on me?" When Andy remained silent, Harry screamed in rage, "Answer Me!" In a quieter voice, he finished, "I deserve that much."

Andy's eyes were cold. "You had everything, but you threw it away."

"What are you talking about? I lost my two best friends due to lies as well as my magic. I had to learn to live in a new world without something I knew about since I was 11."

"That was your fault; you _**chose **_to give up your magic."

"If I didn't, I would have been forced to marry someone I hated. I probably would have ended up committing suicide eventually."

Andy snarled. "I don't feel sorry for you. I wasn't giving the choice of growing up with or without magic. You were lucky enough to have it and you throw it away as if it wasn't worth anything. Dumbledore promised me he'd get me magic if I helped him."

Harry's laugh was harsh. "So it really was all a lie from the start?"

Andy denied that surprising Harry. "I was telling you the truth when I told you I didn't know about the boy-who-lived; my parents really did keep that kind of information from me. I learned about Dumbledore through you. I told them I wanted to contact Albus Dumbledore from England. They didn't understand why, but they helped me, not even bothering to question my motives. I asked him to make a deal with me for information on the great Harry Potter."

Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why didn't he just come kill me then? He had more than enough opportunity."

"He wanted me to earn your trust a little more; that way the betrayal would be even worse for you. I told him about Viktor when I saw you two together. That's why he went to the quidditch game. He assumed you would be there. If it wasn't for these beasts, I would have my magic, like I so rightfully deserve."

"You did all of this because you were jealous? You're no better than Ron Weasley. You really thought Dumbledore would give you magic. Even if it was possible to give someone magic, I'm not even sure if it is, he'd be more likely to kill you first. You can't trust his word. I know from firsthand experience that his word means nothing."

Harry stepped away, moving into Lucas' loving embrace. Andy looked around, suddenly remembering his predicament. "You're actually going to let them kill me? I'm a human being."

Harry shrugged indifferently. "I am too, but you were going to allow Dumbledore to kill me as well as my godfathers. They can't allow you to live and go run to Dumbledore."

Harry's eyes looked imploringly into Lucas' who nodded in understanding. "Viktor," His deep voice rumbled. "Can you take Harry out of here? I don't think he wants to see the execution. I have to stay as my mate is the one the retribution is being taken for."

Viktor nodded before leading Harry out. When the door closed behind them, they heard a slashing noise, making Harry wince.

That night, the traitor was no more. Harry was able to sleep a bit more at ease, understanding now more than ever that his lovers would do anything they could to protect him.

**Author Notes:** Congradulations to Elfin69 for figuring out who the traitor was.


	16. Getting Rid of Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter; the club featured in this chapter is real. I used my imagination a bit, considering I have never been to a gay club. My only reference is what a website said about it and what I saw in the television show Queer as Folk. Tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$

The plan was decided and set in motion. Harry would go to muggle London for a supposed visit. Against Harry's wish, one of his godfathers would have to be with him during the plan. It would seem too odd for Harry to be there alone and Dumbledore might get suspicious and not come after him. It was decided Remus would be the one to go. Lucas assured Harry that both of them would be safe.

Harry got some time off from Cory. It wasn't hard to do considering he very rarely took vacation time for himself. Harry's assistants would temporarily take over completely for him.

The flight was long, them having to go the muggle way in case Dumbledore was watching the airlines. The warriors from Lucas' clan were always close, but remained unseen. Not even Remus or Harry knew where they were, another ploy to not tip off Dumbledore.

They got a cab as they had European money; they had already converted some of their American money. They had their driver take them to a hotel that was close to the Three Broomsticks. They checked in with an extremely friendly receptionist who kept batting her eyes at Harry.

Remus chuckled as they went to find their room as Harry shook his head ruefully. He would never understand girls; he was just glad that he was gay.

They did the whole normal muggle of visiting stores and shopping. They knew they were being constantly followed and were hoping the plan would kick in soon. Both wanted to desperately go home.

Harry decided that he wanted to visit with his friends as long as they were there. He would be turned pretty soon after the danger was gone and wanted the chance to see his friend before that.

It was a happy reunion of hugs and kisses. Harry met Ginny's now-fiancée Kevin. They got along famously. Harry also found out about two of the couples not having a wedding because they wanted Harry there. He gave Oliver, Charlie, Luna, and Neville all an earful. They all took it in stride. Harry promised as soon as Dumbledore was out of the way, he'd come for the weddings, whenever they were planned. Luna clapped her hands gleefully while Neville gave Harry a manly hug. Charlie and Oliver weren't shy about pulling Harry into bear hugs at all.

Percy was a surprise for Harry when he came along with the others. After Harry met Percy's Slytherin girlfriend, he understood that Percy realized all of the mistakes he made in the past. His eyes show repentance and guilt, and Harry found himself able to forgive Percy. Harry wasn't even sure Percy committed any real crimes. It wasn't like they were ever friends in the first place. He obviously felt truly guilty about something though, but Harry decided to let it stay buried.

Harry also got to see all of the children. He was totally enamored with Victoire and Dominique with their china doll like beauty. Louis too had him captivated, and he didn't want to stop holding the small baby. Victoire was quite talkative while Dominique simply stared at him with curious eyes. Interacting with them made him want kids, but it was one of the downsides of being a male. He was happy just spending time with another's children.

Angie was 6 months pregnant while Alicia was 2 months pregnant. Both Fred and George could not wait to be fathers. The girls hoped that their children would take more after them than their husbands. They didn't want to know what it would be like to raise a miniature Fred or George.

Katie and Dean were newly married, following in the twins' footsteps when it came to not waiting, something Harry was grateful for. They were trying for kids, but so far had no success. Harry hoped they would soon as he believed they both would make amazing parents.

Remus smiled as he watched Harry laugh carefree. He had missed seeing this side of Harry, and he hope that as long as Harry had his two lovers, this side of him would be visible more of the time, instead of less.

There were laughs and in a whisper, Harry told them all about Viktor and Lucas. Bill and Fleur might have already known, but they respected Harry's privacy by keeping it a secret. They knew he'd tell the others when he was ready.

Although the group was sad about Harry being turned, they were also happy for him to have found love. They couldn't help but smile as Harry blushed as he described his lovers. He stuttered when Fred jokingly asked how they were in bed together; never mind how talented they must be separately. It was a very easy-going day, and Harry nearly forgotten why he was in England the first time.

Harry was sad to say goodbye and the children an extra hug. They were just happy they got to see their Uncle Harry and actually have memories of him.

Harry skipped ahead of Remus. He was in such a good mood. Although he was upset to say goodbye, he had such fun that day.

Of course all good things had to come to an end. Harry reached the hotel before Remus and not bothering to wait for him, he went inside and up to his room. He used the electronic key and stepped inside. His eyes were on the ground, but he quickly raised them when a flash of light shot at the door. His emerald eyes landed on Albus Dumbledore who was smirking smugly.

There was wrestling heard outside the door and Harry heard Remus's yells. He tried the knob, but wasn't surprised when he discovered that he was unable to open.

"I didn't expect you to actually show up here." Dumbledore was way too full of himself and Harry wanted to wipe the smirk of his face, but knew the ancient wizard would come to regret his conceitedness.

"I can't spend the rest of my life living in fear. I missed my friends and I wanted to see them."

"Your arrogance will be the reason you pay with your life," Dumbledore growled.

"Funny, Severus used to say the same thing to me. Now I'm proud to consider him a part of my family."

"Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore growled.

Harry was blocked with a body and he watched through fearful eyes as the spell landed on his vampire mate. Lucas, who had already been hidden in the room as the others followed Harry and Remus in the city, stumbled a bit, but other than that, the curse had no effect. Technically Lucas was already dead as he was a vampire. It made sense that the killing curse wouldn't affect him.

Dumbledore's eyes were wide as he sputtered, but he got control of himself quickly. "Listen here you beast. My business with Potter has nothing to do with you so leave now while you still can."

Lucas' chuckle was dark and it sent chills down Harry's spine. He definitely didn't want to be on the bad side of the vampire. "That's where you're wrong old man. Your days are numbered as you attempted to kill my young mate."

"What? That worthless squib never said anything about—"

"That's because he didn't know," Harry interrupted. "I didn't get the chance to tell him which I'm now thankful for since I found out about his betrayal."

Lucas nodded. "The traitor who passed information to you has already been dealt with sufficiently; you're next."

'You'll never take me." Dumbledore seemed so sure of himself that Harry actually wanted to laugh at the old man's foolishness. The old man actually thought that Lucas was here alone.

Lucas smirked, knowing where his lover's thoughts were. Right on cue, the door behind them was forced open. Five vampires appeared, Christopher included. All had swords and other medieval type weapons. With inhuman speed, they had Dumbledore surrounded. Before he could react, his wand was snapped.

While the group was busy, Harry left the room to find Remus. His godfather's screams were still echoing in his head. He was relieved to see Remus unharmed and rushed into his waiting arms.

Dumbledore was brought out bound and Harry finally remembered that they were in a muggle hotel and started to wonder what the staff was thinking right about now. Christopher, and two others that Harry had met and quite liked, Patrick and Ivan, all transported themselves away with the furious Dumbledore.

Harry rushed to Lucas and their mouths were on each other. They both felt tension leave the bodies with Dumbledore captured and wanted to celebrate along with Viktor who was waiting for them in New York.

Remus clearing his throat brought them back to the present and they stopped dry humping each other, albeit reluctantly. Lucas was holding Harry close and the youngest knew that his mate wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon.

With Lucas glued to his side, Harry met Remus halfway. "What about the hotel staff?" Harry questioned. "They have to be confused or even suspicious. A lot of people are going to have to be obliviated, aren't they?"

Remus chuckled. "Let magic take care of that. Severus, Sirius, and I have already worked out a plan. Don't worry yourself with it Harry."

"Okay," Harry shrugged, giving in way to easy in his opinion. He just really wanted to get home and make love to his mates. They went the vampire way to quickly get back to their home.

That night all three touched each other with reverence, making their lovers' bodies sing with pleasure. Hands found new spots to bring pleasure to their partner and searched every niche previously hidden. They took time enjoying each other. When all three were finally sated, they huddled close together.

Harry was finally able to say the words both Lucas and Viktor had been waiting for. "I love you." He whispered, knowing he truly meant it.

"I love you too," Viktor replied, directing it at Harry. "I also love you," He addressed to Lucas.

Lucas smiled. "I love both of you so much and I never want either of you to doubt that."

Two of them were able to sleep in peace, knowing they would never be alone. The third busied himself watching them with a fond smile.

!#$

Lucas asked him if he wanted to watch Dumbledore's execution or say any last words to him as he did with Andy. Harry had considered it, but in the end, he didn't have any unanswered questions for the old man as he did with Andy. He knew why Dumbledore did what he did; he was a power-hungry old man that was no better than Voldemort, just better at hiding it.

Viktor stayed with Harry when Lucas left to watch the execution. Personally, he wanted to watch Dumbledore be tortured before death, maybe even participate in it because of what he put his mate through, but that was not how his clan worked. They didn't torture, not even the ones who really deserved it. It was always a quick death. The scene was uninteresting as Dumbledore was beheaded while still screaming foul insults. He actually thought that insulting the clan would save him. What a demented fool. Lucas did smile when the head rolled to him grotesquely. With particular glee, he raised his foot and stomped on it, smashing it.

Christopher smirked at him in amusement and he waved offhandedly as he left. He had two mates that he desperately wanted to get back to. They were at his house since Harry still had a couple of days off.

As soon as he transported himself to his mates, his body was pressed against them. Harry was hugging him and getting his body as close as possible, while Viktor attempted to swallow his tongue, not that Lucas was complaining.

They ended up a tangle of limbs on the bed. Everything about this coupling was fast. Frenzied kissing went along with frenzied groping. Very soon, Viktor was plunging into Harry's arse while Lucas pushed into the Bulgarian. The bed creaked and Lucas was surprised it didn't break.

After the three of them came to orgasm and pulled out of each other, Harry whimpered as he reached for Lucas. The vampire growled as his cock hardened. As Harry was on his back on the other side of Viktor, Lucas climbed over the Bulgarian and entered harry in a swift motion.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Viktor harden again while watching the two of them. He caught Viktor's eye and motioned from him to Harry. Viktor understood.

On his knees, Viktor got one knee on one side of Harry's head, while the other stayed where it was. Harry's eyes were hungry as he swallowed Viktor's hard cock down to the root. Viktor moaned lowly and used his knees as leverage to go in and out of Harry's warm mouth. From behind him, Lucas' fingers fingered him. Viktor felt a myriad of sensations of pleasure. When Viktor went down and his cock entered Harry's mouth, he went down onto Lucas' digits, making them brush his prostrate.

Viktor heard Lucas let out a throaty moan as his orgasm was milked by Harry's tight arse. He stilled his hips, but one hand became busy on Harry's cock, while the other continued to stimulate Viktor's hole. Harry's hands reached to squeeze Viktor's arse cheeks and that was it for the Bulgarian. He released into the greedy mouth. Tasting Viktor's delicious semen combined with Lucas' expert hand, Harry's orgasm shook his body a couple of seconds later.

Viktor and Lucas collapsed, both careful not to crush Harry. They all shared brief kisses and contented themselves with just holding each other, basking in the feeling that they could begin to relax a bit, now that the main danger to Harry was eliminated.

Harry and Viktor was both beginning to feel drowsy, but before they completely slipped into dreamland, Harry joked, "I never thought I'd outdo both the big Bulgarian and the vampire when it came to stamina." He smiled cheekily.

Both attacked him with tickling hands, making Harry let out girlish squeaks as he tried to evade the merciless hands. They eventually settled back down for the night. Viktor had his lips pressed against Harry's neck, making the youngest sigh contentedly.

Lucas left them on bed after gazing at the sight with a fond smile. He quietly made his way out of the bedroom and explored the books in his living room. He picked one out and settled on the couch to get ready for a long night of reading.

!#$

Everyone was dressed formally. It was Oliver's and Charlie's wedding finally, and Harry was proudly standing near the Lord across from Bill as the best man for Oliver, like the Scotsman had wanted and waited for. The grooms joined them at the front while the audience watched on. During the vows, after Harry had said his part, he snuck a look at his mates. He was glad they came, but he wasn't surprised. Although most of the danger had passed, they were still a bit overprotective of him. Lucas winked while Viktor nodded towards him. He turned back to the grooms that were pronouncing their love in front of their friends and family. Harry sighed in happiness. This was how it was supposed to be; two people getting bonded because they loved each other with their whole heart, not because of a contract.

At the magic words, Charlie and Oliver shared a deep kiss and Harry joined in with the clapping. He claimed a hug from Oliver while Charlie got one from Bill. Then Bill and he switched grooms, getting warm hugs.

The reception was a blast. Harry was asked to dance by both grooms. Lucas growled threateningly at the two of them, making them take a step back. They both knew vampires were extremely protective of their mates. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Lucas down by the collar of his shirt. The kiss was deep and over quickly, but it left Lucas slightly dazed. Using the vampire's distracted state, Harry saluted before grabbing Charlie's and Oliver's hands. He pulled them onto the floor and danced in between them.

He saw Viktor restrain Lucas and he silently thanked his much more rational lover. Harry saw Lucas' arms crossed in a petulant way as the song ended and he decided his mate had suffered enough. He kissed both near the ears so it was nowhere near their mouths before walking happily to Lucas and Viktor.

Viktor shrugged when Lucas sullenly turned away from the youngest. For someone so suave and seductive, Lucas could sure act like a child at times. Harry pressed his body to Lucas' which got the vampire's attention. This time when he kissed him, it was slow and filled with all of the passion that was inside of him. Lucas groaned, pulling Harry closer. Their eyes were locked on each other when they pulled away, which was only for Harry's human need to breathe.

He grabbed both of his lovers by their trousers, slipping his hands between the fabric and their bodies, and pulled them onto the dance floor. When Lucas began to grind, Harry reminded him that this wasn't a gay club. All three of them swayed with Harry in the middle and Lucas' and Viktor's arms around each other, essentially making it a Harry sandwich.

The reception lasted until night and it's only dark spot was when Draco Malfoy had the nerve to show up. He simply came to badmouth Harry after he heard about the ex-wizard's attendance while Pansy Malfoy nee Parkinson made derisive comments about lowlife muggles who didn't know how to stay out of a world that wasn't theirs. The words weren't bothering Harry because the only people who mattered accepted him for who he was. Lucas didn't see that though and his fangs extended due to the perceived danger to his mate.

When Draco Malfoy saw them glinting, he gulped and stopped speaking right away. Pansy, who was never that smart, didn't notice her husband's sudden silence. She realized her mistake when Lucas gripped her by throat, his hand dangerously tight. His voice was a low growl that had everyone a bit afraid. "If I see the two of you ever insult my mate or even come near him again, you won't live long enough to regret it. Do I make myself clear?" Draco nodded rapidly as did Pansy, or at least as fast as Lucas' steel grip would allow. He released the girl. "You better tell your family and anyone else you know that has ill intent towards Harry the same thing." The married couple ran away while trying to look dignified.

There were loud claps from the assembled crowd and everyone saw his eyes soften when they landed on Viktor and Harry, who were standing close together now. Viktor smiled at the youngest of the triad. "Are you ready to go?"

Harry nodded happily before motioning them to wait. He walked briskly to the grooms to receive his hugs. Everyone knew now that Harry was truly going to be in good hands. Even the ones who doubted the vampire and Harry's safety where he was concerned were now able to accept the pairing. They could tell that Lucas would do anything to protect their friend and make him happy. That's all they could and would ask for

They watched as the three of them teleported away, all having a pretty good eye what they were going to be doing pretty soon, and it involved being completely naked.

!#$

Neville's and Luna's wedding was nice, even if it was a bit more exotic. It fitted both of them perfectly though. Their wedding was in a jungle like environment, featuring many unique plants. It fit Neville's love for Herbology and Luna's uniqueness really well. It was definitely a wedding that no one would forget.

This time Harry was in the audience, but he was quite content to watch from there, sitting with his mates with Lucas in between him and Viktor and clasping hands with the brunette. He missed some of his friends getting married and he wished he hadn't, but he wouldn't miss anymore joyous occasions. Small Victoire was in his lap as she had begged and pouted and got watery eyes to be granted permission to sit with her uncle Harry. Fleur relented with a small smile, happy to see a strong relationship forming between the two, even if Harry wouldn't be around as much as she would have liked.

This time nothing unsavory happened. No unwanted people showed up, something Harry was eternally grateful for. Lucas' message must have gotten to everyone that it needed to get to. Not even Fudge attempted to contact him; he must have known enough about vampire law to know that they are allowed retribution if their mates are harmed. Harry had to give the idiot _**some**_ credit; he did have some brains after all.

Harry shared a dance with Luna while Neville danced with Ginny, who stood as witness on behalf of the bride. It was a quiet reception, but it was done very well. The three of them left when others began to leave.

That night after they had made love, Harry and Viktor both realized that the time would be coming soon for the both of them to be turned. Harry was going to be spending as much time as possible with his godfathers and he knew Lucas and Viktor would both understand. He also had to make up a story for his friends so they wouldn't worry, especially Cory, someone he would deeply miss. He obviously couldn't continue on with the bakery so something would have to be figured out. Viktor, on the other hand, had to go to Bulgaria to talk to his team, so they knew to look for a new seeker.

They would savor the time they had as mortals before the change.

**Author Notes: **Just the Epilogue is left. I'm sorry if it feels a bit rushed. I took into count that Dumbledore doesn't know about the vampires so he couldn't prepare for them. With the aid of the clan, I believe it should be relatively easy to terminate Dumbledore.


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and I'm not making any money from this story. I do own the story line and any original characters involved.  
**Warnings: **seriously AU; some bashings of Albus, Molly, Author, Ron, Hermione, Fudge, and Malfoys; sex scenes; slash; het; many OCs  
**Author Notes: **The story is finished and I will be posting one chapter a day. Here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think in a review please.

!#$

Whoever had said becoming a vampire was painless was lying through their teeth. It was excruciating pain, a type of pain that Harry hoped to never feel again. It felt like multiple seizures going through his body as every muscle and bone in his body strengthened. His teeth grew sharper as fangs were added to his mouth. Even the non-fangs became sharper. Viktor and Harry gripped hands, giving each other silent strength through a painful transformation that lasts 24 hours. Lucas did what he could to sooth them, but he was really no help, making him feel completely useless. All of his instincts were telling him that he was failing to protect his mates, but his rational mind reminded him that they needed to go through this. There was no way to ease the pain.

Eventually, the change was complete. Both Harry and Viktor remained similar in looks. The main difference for Viktor was his obvious paleness compared to his previous dark skin. He seemed a bit thinner, but it wasn't really noticeable. Holding his breath, he tried his magic, doing an easy levitation charm. His eyes lit up with happiness when a book lifted into the air. It was a simple charm, but it was a start. In time, Viktor would see if he could still do more advanced magic. He might even have added powers like Erica.

Harry on the other hand had only ever had a slight tan, very minimal. His paler complexion reminded him of when he was at Hogwarts, but the difference was barely noticeable. His dark hair for some reason had decided to grow longer with the change. Instead of it being just a bit below his shoulder blades, it now ended right in the middle between his shoulders and mid back. His eyes were still green, but they weren't the same intense emerald, but a couple of shades lighter. Although he wished he had kept his mother's eyes, he had to admit the shade was a nice green and quite captivating, if both Lucas and Viktor staring at them was any indication. Both seemed mesmerized.

All in all, Viktor and Harry were both very happy with their new looks. When they were done admiring each other, they finally noticed the intense thirst they felt. It was like their throats were on fire and they clutched them, moaning in need as fangs extended from their mouths.

Lucas sprang into action, taking them by the elbows and teleporting them into an alley. "This is your first lesson: on the proper way to feed." He murmured. At seeing Harry's frightened eyes, he continued, "I'll be there in case you lose control so we can prevent deaths." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He hated the idea of anyone dying because of him and he was grateful to Lucas for understanding that about him.

He used sexuality to captivate the muggle woman like Lucas demonstrated. She stared unblinkingly at him and didn't even notice when Harry put his fangs to her neck. Like Harry had feared, he lost control at the first taste of blood, but Lucas was there to pull him away. She began to blink in confusion and the three of them jumped to the roof. Harry was shaking out of fear of possibly killing that woman, and Lucas caressed his back until the shaking subsided.

Viktor had a lot more control of himself as they found out the first time he fed. He didn't lose himself to the taste of blood, but he also didn't know yet how to gauge when to stop so he didn't take too much. When Lucas told him he had to stop, Viktor pulled away easily and the three of them jumped to the roof.

Harry didn't understand why Viktor could control himself so effortlessly, yet he couldn't. Lucas tilted his chin up. "It has nothing to do with you personally. It varies with each vampire. We believe it's like playing the lottery. If you can control yourself right away, it's a stroke of luck. After some feedings, you will learn how to control your thirst. Don't feel bad." Harry nodded, but he still couldn't help, but feel a bit jealous.

!#$

Before he was turned, he had to deal with Cory; his friend completely understood, at least he understood the lie that Harry fed him. Remus surprised him by getting some lessons when it came to making baked goods of all different kinds. He definitely wasn't as talented as Harry, but he was good enough to be an assistant. Since Harry had loved the bakery so much, he wanted to be a part of it since his godson couldn't anymore. With the money he saved from being published, he bought Harry's share and Cory was happy to have him on as a partner. After getting to know him through Harry, he found he quite liked the quiet and intelligent man and looked forward to working with the easy going Remus. He didn't understand why Remus needed 3 days off each month, but didn't question it as the only other days He took over was a couple of Sundays during the month, so he could spend time quality time with his boyfriends. Cory and Harry had always ended up taking more than 5 days off in a month, so Remus was definitely an improvement. Remus was still planning to write, but it would be more as a hobby.

Harry had a nice surprise when he found out that by Vampire law, vampire triads could bond with each other. It had to take place in the vampire world though. They made an exception to a law for Harry's family and friends so they were able to witness the bonding. It was a beautiful ceremony and the love was plain for anyone to see.

Harry still spent time with his godfathers, even after they had to leave New York so his friends wouldn't see him when he was supposed to be in another country, but when they began to grey, he started to distance himself a bit. Remus was the first of them to go, at the young wizarding age of 78. Changing into a wolf every month was horrible for the body and his body just gave out. Harry was always closer to Remus and the lost of the werewolf hit him hard. Although he loved both Sirius and Severus, Remus was truly the one he considered to be his father. He hugged the still body tightly as Lucas and Viktor stayed back. They wanted to help him through the immense pain he was feeling, but didn't know how to. They would just be there for him when he broke down, which they knew he would do when they were away from New York. Sirius and Severus leaned on each other for support as they watched the first of their triad leave them, tears silently falling from both pairs of eyes. The funeral was a quiet affair, it being in the wizarding world so Harry could come without hiding. He whispered words that no one heard when he stepped to the coffin, and no one dared to pry about what he said. Harry stayed in New York with his godfathers for awhile afterwards, wanting to be near them. Neither Viktor nor Lucas refused them. Eventually, they left to go back home.

Severus was the next to go at the age of 98 because of extensive hex damage from during the war and Harry couldn't stop the tears. He never thought that he would miss the sour potion master so much, but he did. Although he was never quite as close to the man as he was to the others, he still loved him dearly. The man also saved him multiple times when he was at school and Harry never felt like he repaid him enough. The only thing that made Severus's death easier to accept was he was now joined with Remus and Lily. His mother had been like a sister to him and Harry was thankful they could be reunited. Severus's funeral was the same as Remus's, all there to repay their last respects to a man who could be quite the grouch.

Harry embraced Sirius as the old man's sobs shook his body. Sirius was left alone, but Harry wasn't going to have that. He looked at his mates who were across the room. Both nodded, knowing what Harry wanted. Sirius came to stay with them so he wouldn't have to live alone. It was difficult for Harry as he watched his godfather get older and older. He knew the time was growing near. One morning, Harry had gone to wake up his godfather after Viktor got breakfast together. He knocked, but there was no answer. He hesitantly opened the door. If Harry hadn't known any better, it would seem like Sirius was just sleeping heavily. To his perceptive eye sight, Harry could see that Sirius wasn't breathing any longer. He had passed away during the night. Harry didn't let out a wretched sob, only allowing tears to escape his eyes. He knew the time was coming; after all, Sirius was 128. He kneeled by the bed and placed a kiss on his forehead, happy that he would finally be reunited with his two loves. They were going to cause havoc in the next world, Harry had no doubt. Lucas' arms surrounded him, giving him silent comfort as Viktor held his hand. They quickly set up Sirius's funeral. Harry said goodbye to the last of his godfathers, men who stood by him and left their home for his sake.

Like Lucas had first suspected, with all three men gone from the mortal world, Harry saw no reason to stay there either. Although his friends and their children were still here, he wanted to move to the vampire world. He could always visit and he would. Harry would never totally disappear from their lives.

They settled nicely into the vampire world. Harry quickly became friends with Erica, Patrick and Ivan. They helped fill in voids of loneliness and were there to spend time with him when he needed some time away from his mates or wanted the company of anyone else but his mates. No matter how much they loved each other, everyone needed space one in a while. Vampires were no exception to that rule.

Harry did have bad days when he thought about his family or wished he hadn't become a vampire so he could join them, but like Cedric had told him, Viktor and Lucas were able to pull him away from those feelings. With their support, he was able to move passed them and feel happiness again. Harry would always be grateful to them.

Things weren't always perfect. They had their fights where they stopped speaking to each other. There were times of irrational jealousy. Sometimes if one of them was in a bad mood, he took it out on his mates. Also, there were misunderstandings that correct communications might have prevented. What they always made sure was no one felt neglected or left out as was sometimes a problem when it came to threesomes. They always overcame any problems.

They eventually added to their family. There was a young girl of 8 named Justine who was bitten by a rogue vampire with a sadistic streak, a vampire not part of any clan. The rogue abandoned her without taking care of her or even teaching her what she had to know. She killed seven innocent people because she didn't know how to control her bloodlust before Sierra was able to stop the frightened girl. They didn't know what to do with her. They considered beheading her so she couldn't cause any more trouble or accidentally give away their existence, even though they knew it wasn't her fault.

Lucas, Harry, and Viktor had talked. When the clan was having this discussion about Justine, Lucas stepped forward. That was how Justine became their daughter. There was no formal adoption in their world and vampires couldn't get pregnant. There were child vampires out there, but not in their clan; Justine was the first. This type of thing had never come up before, but everyone in their clan knew that Justine was the daughter of Lucas, Harry, and Viktor and no one contested that.

They taught her everything and Justine was a willing learner. She had never wanted to hurt those people, but didn't know what to do. She had been so scared. Justine actually wished for death so she wouldn't hurt any more people. Harry told her about the trouble he had controlling himself after first being turned, so he could definitely relate to her fright. The two of them bonded after speaking about Harry's experience, but she took extra time with Lucas and Viktor.

Eventually, she grew to love all of them and they loved her very much. Justine would be the closest thing they ever had to a child. Justine called Lucas 'father', Viktor was 'dad', and Harry was 'papa'. Although she did love all of them now, Justine was definitely a papa's girl. Viktor and Lucas often teased Harry about it, but he just smiled. He loved being papa. She might technically stay the same age for eternity, but they knew she would eventually be old enough mentally and emotionally to leave their side. They would never look forward to that day, but the three of them would be ready for it.

They all had to overcome bumps in the world. They relied on each other and were able to be happy. They had a lovely daughter and wonderful friends. Except for those few bad days when he grew nostalgic, Harry would never give up this life. It was all thanks to a contract that could have ruined his life; instead, it brought him to his first mate, Lucas, and he eventually came face to face with Viktor again, giving him the happiness and love that he always desired.

**Author Notes: **The story comes to an end. I'm proud of myself for writing my first multichapter story. In hindsight, I realized some mistakes I made. I had done this with no preplanning so their were some inconsistencies and not enough elaboration in certain parts. My character development for Lucas could have been better with some thought beforehand. I hope to not make the same mistakes in my next multichaptered story.

I hope you enjoyed this journey with me. Please leave a review.


	18. Notice

I'm sorry to do this to you all, but I don't want to maintain the yahoo group anymore. Soon I will be closing the group.

I'm now at livejournal at the url: slashluv18. livejournal (without spaces)

Some of you may be happy with this turn of events as you expressed concern about becoming a member of yahoo due to privacy or security issues.

All my stories are at my livejournal and it's better privacy wise for people who do not trust the yahoo coorperation. Read the sticky at the top of the page before asking to be friended please. I will post updates on the progress of my stories there as well.

I will continue to post on this site for now, but the purges scare me and my more hardcore stories will exclusively be at livejournal.

For those who want to be emailed when there are updates, go to slashluv18. livejournal / profile (without spaces). Click on tracking and it's pretty self-explanatory from there. It took me awhile to see that nifty feature, so I wanted to save some of you guys the headache.


End file.
